The Crossover
by MizAlleyCat
Summary: A new creature is born and it's powers overshadows those of werewolves and vampires. New faces appear at Forks High School. Will it be too much for the Cullens? Would their secret be safe? Read & find out.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Darkness all around me, this empty feeling, this feeling of loneliness. It was hard to open my eyes. Another operation. Great! That's what my whole life was so far. I decided to just open my eyes and get it over with. Everyone's going to be hovering around anyway; it's too late to pretend to be dead. Let's just get this over with. I forced myself to open my eyes; everything blurry at first and the light were too bright for me. I tried as quickly as I could to shield my eyes from the glare. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"I heard my mother's voice.

"Great, actually. I feel like doing cartwheels" I chuckled. It even hurt to do that. I finally got my eyes adjusted to the room and stared at the people in my room. There stood my mother, Andrea Donovan. She looked like a woman from the 70's. Big poofy hair, a red flared out dress with a black belt cinched at her thick waist. She was a lovely woman. Her big brown eyes staring at me, all concerned and full of love. It was nice to see her. My brother, Joseph or Joe as I like to call him, was staring out the window. His brushed back, jet black hair looked like a helmet for his head; I always wondered why his hair was so neat. I could see the worry on his face. He never liked me in these hospitals. His big burl y figure looked so small sitting in that chair, his white sweater sleeves folded up to his elbows showing his massive forearms with his veins protruding from his skin, looking like it was ready to burst.

"Hey, Joe" my voice cracked up, trying to mimic the way Jimmy Hendricks' sang it in his song, Hey Joe.

His turned to me before his eyes did. He let out a small smile that concerned me. He always had a nice smile on his face but I was worried about the way he looked at me.

My mom ran over to me, fluffed my pillow and helped me sit up. Just as she was helping me, the doctor walked in. "Good morning Andrea. How are we doing today?" he asked in a too chipper voice. _God, why does he have to be happy so early in the morning? That's right; he got to cut me open. Yay, him, _I said to myself, in my head. Oh right, that's me. Andrea. My name is Andrea Elise Donovan. Right now I would be 16 years old. I've been in and out of hospitals for as long as I could remember. I'm also a big fan of inner monologuing. I did it quite often and sometimes preferred the sound of my own voice to the voices of real people.

"I'm alright. Just a bit thirsty" I said. My mother instinctively walked over to a table against the wall on the right side of my bed, poured some water into a cup, got a straw and turned to me.

"Drink up honey" she said as she smiled that mommy smile.

"Thanks". I took the cup and took a few sips before giving it back to her. "So what's wrong with me doc?" I asked casually.

"Well, it was a blood clot in your brain that caused the seizures and blacking out. It was stopping the blood from flowing, basically backup like a hairball in the sink. We did get the clot so in a couple days you should be out. With a little therapy to start moving again, you'll do just fine" he said calmly.

I was so excited! It was finally over. "Thanks a lot doc. Hope I don't have to see you too soon again" I grinned as he walked out the room.

For a long time I've always had some health problems. It was ever since that night it started. I had decided to go for a hike when I was 13 years old. At that time we were living in England. We've always moved around a lot since my father was in the Army. I had always been an extremely independent child since I can remember. I never liked anyone doing anything for me when I learned to do it myself. I wrote a note to my mother telling her I'd be at a friend's house for a couple of days and don't bother to look for me. I'd been a bit depressed since I overheard my mother talking to a friend about me. She mentioned that she was going to write my real father and update him about me. I always knew I was different. I didn't look like my mother nor did I look like my father. I was 5' 1" (at the time), wavy jet black hair, I looked like whoever I was born to they were Asian or something since my eyes were very small and almond shaped, my eyes were dark brown with glints of gold that could be seen naturally, I had what people would call an "hour glass" figure, I had curves in the right places even at such a young age. I knew that I wasn't going to be one of those flat chested, flat butt girls. Even my skin tone was different than my family. I looked like a natural caramel brown where they looked tan. I guess they did that so I wouldn't notice I was a different I had hitched a ride with a guy I knew from the area. I think he was a friend of my brother, Joe. I stopped at the ALKRINGTON WOODS NATURE RESERVE. He didn't mind taking me there. He was a nice guy and I was always nice to him. I had decided I didn't need a guide and went to the woods by myself.

I dropped by backpack that had felt like a load of bricks. I had been walking for some time now and I wasn't sure which direction I was going. I unzipped my bag, pulled out a blanket, laid it on the ground and pulled out my lunch. I was hungry and tired and just needed to rest. _Maybe this was a bad idea_, I thought to myself. _You could have been home, in your bed, watching television. Safe in your own house_. I debated whether to just go back home or to stay here for the night. I had everything I needed in my backpack. I didn't want to face that woman that called herself my mother. I stayed. I took my shoes off and stared at the sky through the trees. It was so beautiful and calming. I could be here forever. The sun shining through, the cool breeze brushing my cheek as it floated by, the birds singing sweet lullabies just for me. I closed my eyes and just let everything that worried me blow away. I didn't know how long I was asleep for but I woke up suddenly. It as already night and it was getting very cold_. Just wonderful. It's so cold you just might freeze yourself to death._ Even my inner monologuing was depressing. I quickly put on my shoes, opened my backpack and pulled out a thermal blanket, I opened it up and wrapped myself snuggly into it. _I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna home_. That's all I could say to myself as I rocked back and forth to comfort myself and to keep my blood pumping since I was already so cold. _Why did I have to come here? I could have just asked that she buys me more toys or clothes. Why did I have to hear that anyway? Couldn't you just pretended not to hear anything?_ My mind was racing with all these thoughts and pulling me into the conversation. I tried to ignore myself.

Out from the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I didn't move. Then I heard the rustling of the branches. _That's just the wind_, I thought to myself. I closed my eyes tightly and opened it up again. I kept seeing something in the trees, moving, circling around me like a lion would circle around its prey. There were no longer the sweet sounds of birds singing, just the sounds of the animals and insects at night. I had decided that I didn't care what or who was out there, I was going to go back home and never come back out. I kept my thermal blanket over me and started to fold and pack the blanket that had been strewn on the floor. I pulled out my flashlight and laid it on the side of me. I pulled off my blanket, slip my arms through the straps of my backpack and then took my blanket and wrapped it around me. I just HAD to get out of here. Suddenly, behind me I heard the snapping of a dry branch. I quickly turned behind me. I put on my flashlight and focused it in the bushes. There was nothing. I turned back to the front and almost had a heart attack. There was a man standing in front of me.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" he asked. He didn't sound British.

"Uhh, I just got a bit lost. I'm heading back though. Sorry." I mumbled as I tried to not to stare at him.

"That's okay little miss. Try not to get lost in here. I heard that there are monsters in these woods." he smirked as he watched me.

"Okay, thank you very much for the warning". I just wanted to get out of there. I could sense that he was dangerous. I've had this strange thing, a power that I knew the real nature of people. I could see who they really are. As he was walking up to me, I was looking at him. His hair was blonde and long, tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck, eyes were deep and menacing; he showed his teeth too often that frightened me. There was something strange about his teeth that I couldn't figure it out. The veins in his neck were to the surface, like he was trying to concentrate hard on a math problem. I couldn't figure it out. He was wearing a dark coloured coat with a green button down shirt inside and a dark coloured jean. I couldn't exactly see what kind of shoe it was anyway.

"Let me take your backpack for you little miss. It seems a bit heavy for you", he said in a very persuasive voice.

"It's okay, I can handle it", I said coldly. I didn't want him near me.

"Come on, give it here", he said with his hand outstretched.

I tried not to look at him but there was something in me that said to look. Look and see what he really is. I think that was the worse mistake of my life. He wasn't the handsome man that I saw before me but instead a creature. His eyes were crimson red, his skin white as chalk, his lips covered in blood as he snarled at me. This is what he was, what he truly was, a vampire. I had watched enough horror movies in my 14 years of life to know what a vampire would look like. Everything happened so quickly. As I dropped my bag, I took a step back and started to fall to the ground; he moved from in front of me and caught me. The gasp hadn't even escaped my lips fully. He was looking like the handsome man now and not what the vision had showed me. I was still scared.

"You okay?" he asked. His concern sounding fake to me.

"Yes, sorry, thank you." every word jumbled out of my mouth. He smiled as he stood me up and took up my backpack and started walking. I stood there, unable to move. He turned around and stared at me in a cold and callous way. I was just walking to my death, like a lamb to the slaughter.

"Come on slow poke, let's go." He said. His voice was sweet but had anger in it. I couldn't describe the fear I felt as he spoke to me.

Unwillingly, I started to walk towards him. I wanted to get home. It seemed like we were walking for an hour or so when he put his arm out. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into him, falling to the ground. He didn't even turn around. I was looking at the back of his head while I got myself off the floor, brushing off whatever leaves was on the back of my clothes. It seemed like forever we were standing there. Neither of us moving. He put down my bag and looked at me.

"Go and hide in those trees over there. I'll be back for you. There's something I have to do", he said quickly as he pointed to an area that was heavily guarded by bushes and shrubs. I had no choice but to listen. I didn't even know where I was and it seemed he knew how to get out of here. He was dangerous but I had no other choice.

I got my backpack and ran behind some bushes. I put my backpack down and sat right next to it. Though the bushes, I could see that man. He was waiting. The moon was in all its glory, I didn't need the flashlight to see him. Then I saw someone walking up to him. Then another and another. _Where have all these people been?_, I though to myself. They were speaking much to quiet for me to hear what they were saying. I saw them all look at the direction where I was hiding. I covered my mouth as I spied at them; they looked just like that guy with the crimson red eyes. I couldn't stay here. I left everything and started running through the woods. I had to get out. It wasn't safe for me. I ran, my breathing getting faster and shallow, my legs and body hurting from the beating from the branches on the trees. I kept looking over my shoulder, thinking they were coming after me. I was wrong. It happened so quickly. I didn't even turn my head in front of me before slamming into something feeling like a wall. It just hurt all over as I flew to the ground. I opened my eyes quickly and there they were, standing right in front of me.

"Hello Princess, we were waiting for you" one man teased. I screamed loudly as I tried to get up to run away. I felt a hand wrap around my waist, my body against an ice cold wall. I looked up and it was that man that was supposed to be helping me.

"Sorry love, but you're too tasty a treat to let go", he grinned.

I had no time to think of anything. As quickly as he had talked, his hand was on my head, pushing it to the left as I felt such pain coming from my neck. I tried to shake or move and fight him off but I was getting weaker and weaker, my life slowly being drained from me.

_I'm sorry mom. I shouldn't have left home. I love you. Joe, I'm sorry I got you in trouble for breaking dad's boxing trophy. Dad, I love you. Sorry I lost all your medals. I'm sorry for everything._ That was my last thoughts before my world had gone black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is my first ever editor's note: **

**Just wanted to thank everyone reading my story. Of course it's a deviation from Twilight, I just have the characters in there. It's my own story but if there's something similar out there, let me know. Anyway, hope you enjoy the second chapter. **

**If you think my chapters are too long, please let me know. Just like Stephanie Meyers, I can't seem to tell a short story... lol. Anyway, read and enjoy. Comments are welcome.**

___________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER TWO

I have never told anyone about that night. When I had woken up I was in my bedroom. My mother was just outside my door talking to someone. She walked back into the room.

"Hey sweetie" she said as she hugged me and kissed me on my head. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine", I replied. I was confused as to why I was here. First I was getting chomped on my vampire in the woods and then I'm in my room.

"You're probably wondering what you're doing here. Well, this nice young gentleman found you in the woods. You were so tired by the time he found you, you had fainted. He looked through your backpack and saw our address on it and brought you back". Her eyes were filled with tears as she spoke.

"We're just glad you're back, okay? You should get some rest."

"Which man? How long was I asleep for?" I said quickly. I needed some answers.

"I'll call him for you. He's right outside and you've been asleep for a week. I have to call your father and brother. They've been so worried…" she trailed off as she ran out of the room.

A week? I've slept for a week? I must have been more tired than I thought. I heard heavy footsteps coming towards my room. I didn't know what to expect or even who as my door creaked open.

That face, I knew him! It was the guy from the woods. Before I could open my mouth to scream he somehow got to me and covered my mouth.

"If you scream, I will not hesitate to kill your mother. Do you understand?" he said coldly. His hand wasn't as cold as I remembered. It was cool. I shook my head in understanding of what he was saying.

"Good" as he pulled away his hand and sat on my bed.

"You know what I am, don't you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I didn't get to introduce myself. I am Vince. That is all you need to know for now". I wasn't sure why he was telling me his name now after he wanted to kill me. I was just too scared to move or say anything.

"That night a week ago in the woods, I was so hungry I couldn't control myself. I had wanted to protect you that's why I told you to come with me. Then the others came and they wanted you for themselves but I didn't want that. They said if I didn't kill you, then they would. I had to do something. I must admit, you do taste as good as you smell" he smiled and grinned at me. He started to look at me closely, turning my hands to see the back and front, pulling my face towards him to see my eyes. Then he just stared at me.

"You've changed, haven't you? Not much but it's there. Do you feel thirsty?" he asked.

I nodded. There was nothing else I could have done. I was so scared I couldn't move. He poured out some liquid from a flask in his pocket into the cup that was on the table next to my bed.

"Well, let's see if you really did change. Here, drink this." he said as he handed it to me.

I took it from him, I sniffed it. What an amazing smell was coming from this drink. What was it? I lifted the cup to my lips and took a sip. It did taste as good as it smelt. It tasted a bit rusty and salty at the initial touch but then it tasted like something I have never tasted. It was divine.

I quickly finished the contents of the cup and looked at him.

"More?" he asked.

I nodded as he poured more into the cup.

He laughed loudly and smiled as I quickly drank the contents of the cup.

"Hmmmm, you did change. The only problem is that your heart still beats".

I looked at him and gave him back the cup.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Finally, words had come to my lips.

"Did you know what you drank a while ago?" he asked. His right eyebrow raised with half a smile on his face.

"No. Was it some kind of new juice?" I asked all innocently.

He laughed as he looked at me and shook his head. "Foolish child. That was blood".

I felt like I had been drained of my blood. My hands got cold and I wanted to throw up but nothing was coming out. I continued to hear this raucous laughter in my head.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I screamed at him.

He stopped laughing at me and just looked at me. "My, my, such language for one so young. All I did was give you a chance to live. I'm not sure why you haven't changed fully but that's okay. y. Maybe in a few days time you will become a full vampire like me. The most dangerous predator in the world".

His smiles and smirks were getting annoying. I just wanted to scrape his face off. I felt this anger building inside of me. I felt this rumble from my stomach escaping from my lips. He looked at me in surprise.

"You're growling. At me." he said, looking at me carefully.

I couldn't help myself. I wanted to kill him.

I jumped off my bed and got to him in a short movement. It seemed like I just took 1 step. He grabbed me by my shoulders and threw me in the direction of my bed. Somehow I angled my body, aimed at the wall with my feet and kicked off, flying in his direction. He raised his knee as my face came closer and suddenly kicked my face. I slammed into the wall, hearing the wall crack from the force. I didn't feel this pain. I looked up at him, grinning. I felt no pain! He didn't hurt me! I attacked him again, punching his face, his stomach even his legs. He was blocking all of my punches but there were times I was a bit faster than him and I got in a couple punches. When I did his eye would open in surprise. I had learn to fight from my father and my brother. My dad was a boxer in the Army. My brother was very much into martial arts and would try new moves on me. I would get beaten until I took the things I knew from both of them and made my own fighting style. I was giving it my all against Vince. I just wanted to silence this monster that created me into something else. Suddenly I felt like my fingers had burst. I was in so much pain but I continued fighting him. He managed to push me away to the furthest side of the room. He was gasping for breath as I was. I looked down at my hands and saw that my nails had turned into claws. _This is going to be fun!_ I thought. I ran up to him, not giving him a chance and started slashing at him with my claws. The scream didn't come from me but this creature before me. I just felt his rumbling in my stomach continuing, getting louder and louder. I finally heard it. I was growling at him. He finally caught both of my hands and delivered a head butt. I dropped to the floor and pulled my hands away from his grasp. He didn't seem as strong then. I rubbed my head and stared at him.

My slashes had opened up his skin and flesh. He was trying to push it back together to heal but it was moving to slow for him. He stared at me with horror in his eyes. "What are you?" he wailed. "You're stronger than I am. You have claws and the ability to hurt me. No one has ever damaged my beautiful body like this" he hissed.

"I am what you made me. A monster". I said icily. I did my best to calm myself and when I did my hands changed back to normal.

He looked at me in shock. "No, no. What did I do?" He looked like he was crying but I wasn't sure. "That's why you haven't changed fully. You're not fully human either. I should have known from that night I smelt you" he rambled. I had no idea what he was talking about. He started to go on about something about the legends of vampires and there was a tribe that was their enemy. It was only this tribe that had the power to hurt vampires. They were called Quilettes. They were decedents of wolves, making them werewolves. Werewolves were the vampire's natural enemy. For centuries they stayed away from each other. Even if they did meet each other, it would be a fight to the death.

"That's what you are. You're part werewolf." He shuddered.

I ran up to up, grabbed him by his shirt and looked at him. I was amazed by my own strength now. I lifted him up in the air and slammed him down on the floor.

"Tell me everything you know or else I will tear your limbs from your body", I growled.

He nodded. Now it was his turn to be scared like I was.

He then proceeded to give me all the information I needed then ran from my room, never to return again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or [SPOILER] The Covenant.**

**Comments are welcome including creative criticism.**

**I'm sure you've noticed my spelling of "favourite", "colour" and "neighbourhood". I learnt from the British education system so that's why my spelling seems different. Just wanted to let you know in case you think I can't spell.. lol.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

CHAPTER THREE

So much had happened in the last couple years. Now 18 years old I knew what I was. NOT! I still wasn't too sure. My powers were different than anything I've known. Was I part human? Part werewolf? Part vampire? Do I even have the right to say human? I don't know. Things were getting too difficult to comprehend. I've always had an innate sense of self preservation. It's like I had my own spider senses where I would know the true form or true nature about people. It definitely helped me in my life growing up. Keeping away from people who would try to hurt me. I also had a great strength, though my body doesn't look it. I could even bend steel into pretty shapes if I wanted which I rarely did. It was kind of being a girl version of The Incredible Hulk but I wasn't green and I wasn't that huge, I was just an ordinary 5' 5", medium built girl. I had eyesight that was beyond human. If I wanted, I could see for about 5 miles. It wasn't very hard to do; it was like a second nature to me. I also had a healing factor. Wolverine eat your heart out. I could get hurt and heal very quickly in any form I was in. It came in handy growing up, from falling out from trees, getting into little accidents, even falling off from the house. I always tried my best to hide when something like that happened. I didn't want people to think of me as a freak. Did I mention my super-sonic hearing? That was just awesome! My favorite power. I could hear only verbal conversations and that in itself was just great. The secrets I could tell you. Wow! I'd be great for blackmail. I only wished I could have heard people's thoughts. That's one power I actually wished I had. One of the scariest parts of my powers was my ability to change, though the only thing I could change into was a wolf. That sucked. The other scary part you ask… I had a really strong sense of smell and I mean really strong. The scents of animals and human and to tell you the truth, humans smelled very tasty to me. It was like I was a vampire. I had only given in to the thirst once with a human but I've gone after animals more. When I was a wolf, I didn't have the desire. Yet, I still had human food. I didn't know what I was really. It was all just a huge mess. I wasn't going to bother with it anymore. Sooner or later, I'd know fully what I was. Until then, I'll just enjoy whatever time I have here.

I stood outside of the school building just waiting and practically not doing anything. It was quieter than the classrooms and I couldn't sense the nature of these individuals that haunted the halls of the school. I walked over to some benches that were situated to the side of the school. I sat and stared at the school sign, "Forks High School. Home to the Spartans". How did I end up in Forks, the wettest place in the whole of the US Continent? I just needed to get away. To hide from the world and Forks seemed like a place that no one really knows about. I was actually quite wrong about that. In being here the first couple weeks, there are a lot of potentially dangerous people here. Hmmm, I don't I should call them people since they're not actually people anyway. Anyways, my father was here as well. I needed to find him. I snapped my head up. What is he doing here? I picked up a familiar scent. I was basically in awe at how he was here. This person has been basically my everything. He was my best friend, the love of my life, my protector, my lover. Just everything to me. What was he doing in Forks? I was just so excited I knew where he was going to exit that school and I just wanted to see him. Just a glimpse. Hell, I didn't care if he didn't even talk to me. I just wanted to see his beautiful face. It was strange that he was here. We had had a long history. For as long as I could remember, we've been an on and off couple. Things just didn't work out for us. We were both in different stages in our lives and we just never lined up. If I wasn't with someone, he was and when we wanted things to move forward with us, something always happened. Was it fate or coincidence that we're both here? I'm hoping it was fate. I sniffed again. Yeah, they were here too. I know those boys don't go anywhere without each other. By then a huge grin covered my face. I heard the bell ring and I was too nervous. I pulled out a pack of my cigarettes, pulled out my lighter and lit my little cancer stick, that's what he called it. I inhaled that sweet poison and just relaxed. I was too nervous. I stared at my lighter and the words that has been engraved on it, "Wherever you go, I'll always be here to light you way. EGO diligo vos. C". I had this smirk on my face as I noticed myself in the reflection of the lighter. I shaked my head from side to side, breaking out into this huge smile. I couldn't wait to see him.

I had now stood in front of the wall on the other side of the parking lot of school. Everyone would be walking out here. _Okay, calm down. Don't be so nervous. Think of it as the best surprise ever! _I had to calm down. I finished off my cigarette, letting it fall to the floor, stepping on it, snuffing out the little life it had left. I looked through the crowd to get a glimpse if he was outside yet. So many kids in this little school? I was slightly surprised. I closed my eyes and took in the scents that were so strong in the air. I smelt them… they always smell so good. There was another scent. An almost sickeningly sweet lavender-ish scent. It was a bit familiar. It was close to the way I smelled but not quite exactly. This was pretty potent, enough to snap me out of my daze and to frantically search for this scent. I stepped out from behind the wall and searched through the crowd. That's when I saw him, standing by stupid shiny Volvo. He was this almost God-like creature that you'd probably see in Greek mythology. His skin smooth and looked like alabaster, his redish-brownish hair that looked uncontrollable but actually looked good at the same time, his topaz coloured eyes were deep and had such intensity that made me shudder, his straight angular nose looked like it was sculpted by the hands of the great Michelangelo, those strong and powerful lips that hid a very nice line of perfect, white teeth, he looked no taller than 5' 10" but he had a really great body. He was fairly muscular, his pectoral muscles and his biceps were looking for a way to burst through his clothes. His long legs looked powerful. He looked really athletic. He was sooo my type. I also figured he wasn't human. Before I realized I was ogling at this dazzling creature, my head snapped up and their scents hit me like a ton of bricks.

There they were, my boys. All four of them walking in a line. The Sons of Ipswich. It seemed like they were walking in slow motion. Chase Collins was first. Chase was 5' 8", the shortest one of the group but also the most lovable and kindest people you'd ever meet in your life. He had black, short cropped hair, his milky smooth skin, and those beautiful gray eyes that just captured you at a glance. His thin lips were in a hard straight line like if he was upset. He walked gracefully just like the others. Chase worked out a lot more than the others and had one of the best bodies I have ever seen. He was like a miniature body builder. The muscles bulging through his gray sweater. Then there was Tyler Simms. Tyler stood a very cool 6' 2" and was just a reckless as a rabid dog. He was the typical blond hair blue eyed boy. His hair fell into a middle part, falling on both sides of his face, barely grazing the top of his ear, his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue anyone had ever seen with a tinge of mischievousness in them, he also looked like a miniature bodybuilder but because of his height his muscles were much smoother and didn't look as bulky as Chase did. His black sweater made his features even more prominent. Pouge Parry followed. 6' 0", dirty blonde hair that reached his shoulders, green eyes that looked like emeralds in a pool of water, Pouge always had this serious look on his face. His strong features were just too much to hold in. Not only was he very handsome, his body was like a work of art. He always more tighter clothes than the others. His pecs and his abs could definitely been seen through his paper thin white t-shirt. His blue jeans cling to his hips with this huge skull belt buckle. Pouge had the worst temper and it was hard to control him. The only person that could was the last person in that line. Caleb. Caleb Danvers, who also happened to be the love of my life. Caleb's black hair was spiked up in an I-just-woke-up-from-sleep way, beautiful, flawless ivory skin, his dark brown almond shaped eyes that hid behind the worlds most beautiful set of eyelashes, those pink full and powerful lips held a slight smirk, and under that black button down sweater was another sculpture of Michelangelo. His pecs, abs, biceps, triceps, everything was just in proportion. He was just simply perfect. No words can describe how perfect Caleb Danvers was. At least he was perfect to me.

Everything was definitely in slow motion. As they were walking to their vehicle, they stopped in front of that dazzling creature, all eyes set on him with an intensity that would probably blow up the school. Probably the neighbourhood. I heard a growl escape the lips from that dazzling creature and felt myself unconsciously move into survival mode. If something was going to happen, I am definitely going to be a part of it. Chase started pulling on the jackets of Caleb, Tyler and Pouge. I could tell he didn't want anything to go down, at least not yet. "_Always leave it to Chase to be the good guy"_, I chuckled to myself. Caleb snapped out of whatever daze he was trapped in and hit Tyler and Pouge on their chest as he started to walk away. Tyler grinned as he started walking away, "Bye bye birdie!" as he waved and let out a very sarcastic laugh. I heard the growl louder from that creature's lips and felt a blood thirst so strong that I felt it was overpowering my body. I forced myself to move and look away. I slammed myself on the wall and shut my eyes tightly, trying to stay calm, my back to the car park. _Think, calm down, think, and calm down. Caleb's here! He's going to be so happy to see you!_ That was all I could think about. The reaction on his face when he saw me.

I opened my eyes just in time as I saw the four walk past me, laughing as if nothing has happened. "Funny meeting you here Mr. Danvers", I said in a very calm and cool voice. He spun around as soon as I said his name. He stared at me as if he hasn't seen me in his whole life. This was definitely a new look. I flashed his huge grin that I could muster and took two steps towards him. Before I took my last step, his face broke out into this full, beautiful smile that I've always loved about him. He ran towards me and just grabbed me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist and we just held each other tight. It felt so good to be in his arms again. I closed my eyes and mentally took a picture of what we looked like, how he smelt, how his heart was basically slamming against the walls of chest. As he pulled away his head from my shoulder, he released his right arm from around my waist. Before I could say anything, his hand quickly slid up the back of my neck and into my hair with his full lips possessively covering mine. Electricity ran through my body as he kissed me so passionately. We've had great kisses before but man! This was definitely going on the top 5 list. We pulled away from each other breathless as a hand crept up Caleb's shoulder and violently pulled him away from me. "Why don't you two just get a room?" Pouge yelled at him as he grabbed me up in one of his famous bear hugs. He hugged me so tight I felt as if one of my ribs cracked. "Pouge, you barbarian! Put me down! Owwww!" I yelled, hugging him back tightly as I kicked my legs trying to get him to release his hold on me. I heard him laugh as he put me down and both Tyler and Chase came up to me and hugged me very gently. Guess they figured out I really did crack a rib. "Don't worry about it. In 5 minutes time you're gonna be better anyway", Pouge said casually. They all knew about my powers and was never scared of me. They were really great friends to have. I ran my left hand down to my ribcage, pushing down and checking which was cracked. He was right, didn't feel much pain was it was already healing. "Hey, even though I do have some weird healing factor, doesn't make it fun to try and break me. Those things hurt you know", I said coldly.

He looked at me in a very Pouge way with a hint of arrogance, "That's why you're my favourite person in the whole world. I can break you and you can put yourself back together again". I wanted to punch him in the face so hard but I couldn't help but love him. Pouge was like a big brother to me but he always wanted to be more than that but I couldn't see myself with him. Everything I had, everything that was me belonged to Caleb.

"If you break her, I'll break you. If one hair on her head gets hurt, I'll hurt you so bad that your great, great grandkids will be born with a dent in their skulls", said Caleb with a slight smile on his face, looking at Pouge and walking towards me.

"You know I was just playing man. You KNOW I'd never hurt HER". Pouge defended him. I stared at both of him quizzically as they both broke out into these huge smiles. They were pretty close. They had a strange way of knowing what each other was thinking. As Caleb reached in front of me he wrapped left arm around my waist and place his left hand under my chin as he lifted my head to look at him.

"Hi there beautiful', he said sweetly.

"Hmmm, hi", I said dumbly. He was the only one that made me feel like a complete idiot.

He lowered his head again and ever so gently possessed my lips against his. I felt as if there was an inferno blazing within him and I caught that fire. Unconsciously my hands had a life of its own. I grabbed the front of sweater and pulled him closer of me, pressing our bodies together, my hands on his chest feeling his supple muscles under that sweater then moving up to his shoulders moving my hands slowly to his neck. This was getting intense. Maybe too intense as he slowly pulled away and I heard him giggle. I couldn't stand up straight on my own then. His kisses are my kryptonite. He wrapped his arm around me and we started walking towards the group. I was in such a daze until I felt this burning sensation to the back of my head.

As I turned around, I saw that dazzling creature staring us down. I looked at him and he held my gaze. I slowly turned my head forward as I felt his eyes release me. "Who is that guy?" I asked. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Leave it to Andy to ask about the strangest of people", joked Chase. I was confused. I knew he wasn't human but I didn't think he was strange. Then again, I shouldn't be the one to judge who was strange or not. Look at me!

"That's Edward Cullen. Did you sense anything about him?" asked Caleb.

"Well, other than the fact that he's amazing beautiful, he's not normal, is he?" I said.

"That would exactly correct. Good thing we have you around. Now we can get the real dirt on that clown", laughed Tyler. His face covered with the word mischief.

As we walked towards Chase's new black hummer with dark tinted windows, the shiny silver Volvo sped past us. There was more than one person in the car but it didn't matter to me then. I was with my Caleb. I didn't even think about using my powers.

"He does have an interesting smell though. Really sweet but it's nice. I think I could get use to it", I grinned looking at Pouge. His face already contorted in jealously. It's always funny when Pouge gets jealous to everyone other than me. I felt Caleb's grasp tighten around me and I looked up at him. His face stone cold, looking past beyond the truck, into the distance. "I'd rather stick around and smell you boys. You're much nicer to my nose", I smiled, trying to cover up the mistake I had made talking about how I liked Edward Cullen's scent. Caleb looked down at me and gave me that huge smile that made me melt.

"So you gonna come home with us or what?" asked Pouge.

"Sure, why not? It's not there's anyone to keep me company at home", I said softly.

"Great! Let's go pick up a pizza and head home. There's this flick I've been trying to see. I just got the DVD. Lots of action, violence, blood you know, your kind of movie babe', said Pouge all excited. I smiled as they opened the doors and we all jumped in. Everyone was having their own conversation, talking about getting something to eat and making plans for later. Caleb's arm never moved from my waist. He held me there, tighter than usual. I looked up at him. He was so quiet. He looked back and me and smiled. I felt my heart jump and stop, my stomach wrapped up in knots as his right hand covered my left hand that was placed on his knee. He held my hand and pulled it up to his lips and kissed it. He sighed and closed his hand as he placed his cheek against the back of my hand. I looked at him, enthralled at how beautiful and gorgeous and amazing this guy is. I really wanted us to work out this time. I didn't want to go through another year without him. He opened his eyes and looked at me; his face was serious, never smiling as he whispered, "This time, I'm never going to let you".

I felt myself gasp and felt this overwhelming sense of love and passion and something else I couldn't put my finger on. We both moved in slowly and gently possessed each other's lips. No one was paying any attention to us but we didn't care. I just wanted to be in his arms forever.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

I stared at the boys sitting on the couch, fighting for the last slice of pizza. It seemed so long ago that I met them. After the whole incident in with Vince, I no longer loved England. Still not knowing what I was fully I ran to the woods every night trying out my new powers. I could see for miles, smell everything and everyone, even hear conversations from individuals in a 2 mile radius. I was also very strong. I could rip out an old oak tree like it was a sapling. Every night I would go hunting. I never really killed humans, just animals mostly. There were a couple of times that their scents overpowered me and I had no control. After some time, I did learn to control that part of me. I had learnt to control that vampire power very quickly. What can I say? I'm a fast learner.

Eventually my father noticed my dislike for England. I was no longer the happy child. I was very serious and didn't laugh much anymore. I was learning and figuring out my powers since I had no one to help me. I quickly learned to how to turn them on and off. My father had a new assignment and once again we had to move. I was so happy when he told the family that I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He smiled at me and I knew things were going to be different.

We moved to Massachusetts this time. I was enrolled at the Spencer Academy. Fortunately for me, it was a heavily wooded area, lots of wildlife and far away from the city. I could enjoy my life here; running away at nights, hunting prey, fine tuning my powers. I just couldn't wait. Joe had asked his father to enroll him in some military academy. I missed him so much. No matter that his father and my father were not the same person, he will always be my brother and I will always love him. Our father had arranged for me to stay on campus since I had begged him and convinced him to allow me to learn some "independence". He said I was already too independent for my own good but I had him around my little finger. He loved me dearly though I was not his child. Life was getting difficult for me. After all, I had just found out that I was never a human and there was a possibility of belonging to a tribe of werewolf descendents AND I got bitten by a vampire AND my father wasn't my father AND there was the possibility of me being adopted and I wasn't related to anyone in my "family" AND to make it worse, I will still 13! Wow! That was a lot to handle at just 13, well, soon to be 14. My meeting with Vince occurred in September, approximately one month after my birthday. Now I was moving on and another is coming up. It was already June. Time had flown past so quickly when I entered the school. Everyone was away at Spring Break and would soon flood the school in a month or so. I didn't care. Every day I would wake up to my dorm, brush my teeth, shower, change clothes and explore the amazing campus. That school was huge!

Luckily for me, school staff stayed on the campus all year round. I would go into the kitchen and have lunch with the cooks and other members that stayed there. They were really nice people. They didn't pry and ask much questions and I liked that. I had fully familiarized myself with the school in about 2 weeks; every classroom, every nature trail, every shortcut. Life was going to be very easy for me at this school. One by one the students started arriving. I had to be a good girl and keep my activities of day hunting back to night. No one was around then so I could have hunted during the day but I had a sense of foreboding and decided it would be better not to get caught. How would I have explained holding a deer in my arms with blood on my lips? I was trying to give it CPR? Maybe if the person was gullible enough. Maybe I should try to develop that new power, to control emotions. Maybe, I'd try to see if I could do it.

Anyway, I had met with this really nice girl who was in the room next to mine on the 3rd floor. Her name was Kelly Spencer. She was the blonde hair-blue eyed, cheerleader type. Surprisingly, she didn't seem as dumb as the rest of them. We became fast friends. "Hey Andy!" she yelled as she burst into my room. "Hey Kel" I said as I rolled my eyes. She had something up her sleeve. "Sooo, now that everyone's back and school has officially started, they're having a party in the woods. I know you're little but that's okay. I'll be sure to take care of you" she grinned. "You want me to go to a party with drinking and loud music and dumb witted boys that would possibly be drunk and falling down and embarrassing themselves?" I asked, lifting my right eyebrow and looking at her. "Yeah, pretty much", she said blankly. "Great! I'm all in". I heard the loudest scream in my ear like it came from banshee. "Thank you, thank you! I'll introduce you to everyone and then you won't be lonely anymore". She smiled and looked at me. She treated me like a little sister. It was nice to have someone like that since I only grew up with a brother and a very clingy mother. "Okay, so come over in an hour or so and I'll dress you up. Oh, and don't mention that you're 13. We'll just make it look like you're older." She grinned. "Cool, can't wait", I said sarcastically. She was still grinning as she ran out the door and closed it behind her.

I dropped to my bed sighing relief. Kelly's a great girl but she's pretty intense sometimes. I loved dressing up but her idea of dressing was something I was not accustomed to as yet. My clothes were always classy and my body was mostly covered up. As I had mention before, I didn't have the body of a 13 year old but I saw the way Kelly dressed and I was basically scared to see what she had in store for me. The time passed quickly to go over to Kelly's. I walked to the bathroom, took a shower and brushed my teeth. I put on my bathrobe and a pair of black flip flops and proceeded to her room. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. Her room door was always open but I knocked out of common courtesy, something Kelly never did with me. Music was blaring from her room. I knocked even harder and waited. The door suddenly swung open, a half naked Kelly dancing in her black lace boy shorts and a black lacy bra was dancing and pulled me in. "Come on! Let's dance! Wooooooo" she yelled at the top of her voice. If I didn't know here, I'd think she was drunk already but that was Kelly's personality, she had no reservations about anything and did as she wanted. Good Charlotte's I Don't Want To Be In Love was playing by now. She started pulling out clothes she had already chosen for us. "I thought it'd be a nice idea if we dressed with the same colours. We could tell everyone we're adopted sisters." She grinned with that big smile of hers. "This, my dear is yours and this is mine. So hurry and get changed. I'll do your hair and makeup" she said as she handed me a rack with some clothing on it. I laid the rack on the bed as I pulled off my bathrobe. I heard her laugh out loud in the distance. "I hope you're not laughing at my powerpuff girl panties." I yelled, not looking at her. That's when I heard her laugh out even louder dropping to the floor. "It's so cute!" she said, barely breathing.

I shook my head and felt a laugh escape my lips. Yeah, I know, maybe I am too old to wear cartoon character underwear but I didn't care. I stared at the scraps of clothes on the bed. I wasn't going to pull off this look, no way! There was this glittery black stretch pant and this beautiful emerald green strap top. I never wore clothes so close to my body. Kelly ran across to me in her fitted black jeans and an olive coloured satin halter top. "You don't like it?" she asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I've never worn these kinds of clothes so I'm just a bit concerned." I said as I turned to her. She flashed me a smile and put her hands on my arms and looked at me. "If I thought you weren't going to look good in that, I've never have pulled it out for you and if you're concern about guys watching that banging body you got and still growing into, I already got you this nice black denim jacket. You'll still be covered up. Don't worry, I said I'd take care of you. Now get our arms up and let me get you dressed." She said confidently as I raised my arms and she placed the strap top through my arms and pulled it down over my head. She really was like a big sister. I finished got dressed on my own and finally sat down and let her do my hair and make up. I looked at the mirror and smiled. She didn't put on much makeup on me and I was happy about that but she was right, I didn't look 13, I more looked like 16. "Okay, you look amazing but we need to figure out a good age for you." She whispered to me as she looked me over.

"How about 16?" I said coolly. Deep down, I wished I was 16.

"16 it is!" she smiled. "Come on Miss 16 year old, let's go!" she yelled as she grabbed my hand and ran out of her room. Did I mention she put me in these impossible to walk in high heels? No? Yeah well she did. Apparently she likes torture devices for shoes.

The ride over was long and dark. I had known these woods like the back of my hand but I didn't know where we were going. On my own two feet, I have a great sense of direction, in a vehicle of any sort; I'm definitely in the blind. I felt my blood heat up in anxiety and just being in the woods. I had to keep my cool and not go crazy like I had allowed myself to get when in the woods. I listened closely to hear how far we were. I heard the bass of the music, the rhythm of people's feet dancing and walking, _she looks so hot…. I'm gonna get laid tonight!.... I'm going to walk up and talk to him, it wouldn't hurt right?.... Who invited Shrek and donkey……_ stupid people. If they only knew I could hear them. The distinct smell of alcohol burnt my nostrils. _This is going to turn out interesting_, I thought to myself with this evil half smile on my face. From the darkness of the trees, deep in the forest, we came upon a huge clearing. Cars parked in a line, some in a half circle with their headlights on. So many people all dressed up, some with bottles in their hands, some with cups, some smoking, some just laying down on the hoods of their cars and the back of their trucks, music blasting from a sound system of this huge 4x4 truck. I felt Kelly's hand grab my hand and she gave it a tight squeeze. I could tell she was excited already. The car hadn't even stopped properly and she was already out pulling poor me behind her. She started yelling and screaming and everyone just turned to her and started yelling with her. She was quite the popular girl. Some people came up to her, hugging her and just laughing and talking and all the time she was still holding on to my hand.

"Guys, I want to introduce you to someone. This is Andrea or Andy or short. She's my sister! so be nice to her and don't get her drunk." She laughed as she pulled me forward to meet her friends.

I stood there, my dark eyes carefully taking in their faces. I could tell you what was their hidden agenda already but I didn't say anything about that. "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you all." I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh my gosh, she is too cute!", the girls all gushed at me while taking turns hugging me and touching me, I even felt someone touch my butt. It was uncomfortable but I had to deal with it.

The boys just looked at me and smiled, some grinned and I just smiled back. As she was introducing each of her friends by name, I saw four boys, around my real age, walking in, everyone calling out to them as they walked over to get a drink. I didn't care who was who, I wanted to know who they were.

"Who are they?" I asked, my eyes glued to them. There was something about them that I couldn't put my finger on yet but I know they weren't much human either.

"Ohhhhh, she has a good eye, Kel", whispered Ashley, a friend of Kelly's.

"Those are the Sons of Ipswich as we like to call them." continued Ashley.

"Why?" I asked, not taking my eyes from them.

"Their ancestors were the first people to discover Massachusetts. They were even involved in the Salem witch hunts. They're like the official locals. You can't get much local than them." Said Kelly, suddenly serious. I looked up at her in totally confusion. She was always smiling, laughing and grinning and now she was serious. How strange, even for her.

"Hey! Don't worry about that. You wanna meet them? They're really nice guys." She said quickly with a smile on her face as quickly as she could.

"Sure. Why not?" I said calmly. I couldn't wait to meet them. When I was closer I would see what they were.

She took my hand and walked to where they were. She walked towards the cooler and took out two coca colas, one for me and for her.

"Hey pretty boys." She smiled as she hugged the blonde haired boy.

"Sup Kel? How was break for you?" one of them asked.

"Great but I am glad to be back at school." She said sarcastically, "anyway, I wanted you guys to meet a friend of mine, oh wait, I mean, my little sister." she giggled. She pulled away from the blonde haired boy and quickly pulled me forward in a hug.

"Guys, this is Andrea Donovan aka Andy. Andy, this is Tyler Simms, Pouge Parry, Chase Collins and Caleb Danvers".

"Hi." I didn't know what else to say. They were so beautiful. Tyler was the blonde haired boy that Kelly had hugged. He had blue eyes and the looked like an imp that was always up to making trouble. Pouge Parry was a dirty blonde boy with this rugged, handsome looks. Chase looked like an absolute gentleman and looked adorable like a baby. Caleb on the other hand was just, I dunno, just too frickin' gorgeous. These boys were going to be seriously hot stuff when they got older.

Pouge walked up to me and started circling me, watching me from head to toe. It was starting to annoy me.

"See something interesting?" I snapped.

"Definitely", he smirked as he looked at me, his head titled to the side. He was going to be troublesome. I looked at him carefully and saw that his eyes were fully black. What was he? I decided not to play detective tonight and just enjoy myself with the non-humans.

"Forgive Pouge, he's just hormonal", said Chase.

Pouge punched his shoulder as we all laughed.

"How are you enjoying our school so far?" That sweet voice was from the lips of Caleb.

"I'm liking it. I love the whole living on campus thing. Made things a lot easier with my folks." I said, sipping my soda.

"Have you been out anywhere yet? You stayed on campus before school started, right? We should take you out…" sputtered Tyler. He was such a talker.

"…. Okay" was all I could get out.

"Come on, let's dance." Tyler shouted as he was pulling me towards this huge group of people. A familiar song came on, it was Kat DeLuna's Whine It Up. I loved this song. We started dancing and I was having so much fun. Another song came up and I just kept dancing. Kelly joined in by this time and I wasn't just dancing with Tyler anymore but Chase and Pouge came up and I started dancing with them. I was having so much fun. I looked beyond everyone and there was Caleb, leaning against someone's car and looking at us. I smiled at him and I saw a smile creep up to his face with a sudden blush. I started blushing right away. I just continued dancing, looking at him every once in a while.

Suddenly I heard someone yelling and then everyone started running. The music stopped and people started packing up and jumping into their cars. "What's going on?" I yelled as I grabbed Chase's jacket. "The police found out we're having a party. We gotta get back to school before they know it's us. Come on!"He replied as he pulled my hand.

"Kelly!" I yelled. I didn't know where she was.

"Don't worry, I'll call her and let her know you're with us." said Tyler as he pulled out his cell phone.

Pouge and Caleb were behind us now. We were running towards this black hummer.

"Jump in." Pouge said as his hand touched my back.

Tyler and Chase were in the front and to my surprise; I was in the back with Pouge on one side and Caleb on the other.

Tyler pulled out quickly and everything was just in a blur. I just saw the lights of the police cars in the distance but they couldn't catch up with the speed Tyler was driving. I guess they could have done anything they wanted, so young to be driving so fast. In no time we were back at the school. We had all jumped out and we all had these huge grins on our faces.

"That was fun. We should do it again." I laughed.

Caleb looked at me and smiled. "Sure. Try not to get into any trouble on your way back."

"I won't. I promise. Thanks guys for the ride." I said, looking at him. I wished I could have looked at his face all day and all night.

"Good night, sweet dreams" they said together.

I smiled and walked away from them. I heard their laughter behind me as they walked in the other direction. I looked over my shoulder to take one last look at them. Pouge had Tyler in a headlock and Chase was trying to pull them apart. I chuckled. Then I saw Caleb looking at me with this shy smile on his face. I started blushing. I quickly looked away and ran back to my room. I dropped on my bed and that was all I remembered.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

The days and months passed fairly quickly. I had gotten close to the Sons of Ipswich by now. They were regularly over in my room and I was over at their houses and rooms. Their parents had known me pretty well by now. It was like I was another member of their little family, four brothers and one sister. My birthdays had come and gone and I never let anyone know. It was now my 16th birthday when I woke up to the most annoying ring tone. Damn that Tyler for messing with my phone.

"Hello" I said groggily. I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Happy birthday baby!" exclaimed my mother.

"Thanks. What's up?" I asked.

"Well, since we haven't seen you in a while, we thought that we could come visit you today" she said. She sounded so excited.

"Sure. I'll see you around 2 o' clock." I didn't wait for her to say anything. I just wanted to get back to sleep.

In the last two years or so, I've been a straight A student, 4.0 GPA and I was pretty cozy with Caleb. If he was sitting on a chair, I could go sit on his lap and he'd wrap his arms around me. If I was talking to a guy, he'd come up behind and wrap his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder. When girls had unhealthy crushes on him, he would hold my hand and kiss my forehead and would even spend the night at each other's place. We knew nothing happened between us but we couldn't help but feel this strong attraction to each other. We knew we had something for each other but no one ever brought it up. Pouge got jealous often but we didn't care, it was waaaay too much fun for both of us. I smiled at the thought of Caleb and him meeting my parents. If only Tyler and Pouge wasn't around. They were too much. Before I could move on to my next thought, I heard the door slam open and something was pinning me down on my bed.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head" the voice screamed into my ear. It was Tyler.

"I'm up! I'm up! Get off of me!" I yelled as I pushed him off of me.

I sat up and looked at him, sitting on the ground and grinning. I couldn't help myself and I started to laugh. One by one they came in, Chase, Pouge and Caleb. Chase came over and placed a kiss on my cheek, Pouge bent over and kissed the top of my head and sat at the foot of my bed while Caleb sat behind me and kissed my bare shoulder. I smiled and then remembered I was in my pajamas still. I was wearing a blue tank top with a lighter blue boxer. They had seen me like this already so it didn't matter to me.

"You know, we've been friends for so long and we shared everything with you. You met our parents and we took you with us for summer break and winter break and never asked anything of you. You know how much we love you. I mean we really love you, like really, really and crazily love you but it seems you don't love us." said Tyler in a very bitter voice.

"What? What's wrong with you? You know I love you guys more than anything or anyone." I was quick to defend myself as I looked at each one of them. Caleb placed his chin on my shoulder. "We know your secret" he whispered in my ear. I felt like I've been punched in the stomach. I couldn't breathe, I just froze. How did they know? I didn't do anything differently. No one could have seen me. Millions of questions raced through my head.

"Haaaaappppppppyyyyyyy Biiiirrrrrttttthhhhhddddaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!" yelled someone as they tackled me back down to my bed. It was Kelly. Luckily Caleb saw her in time and managed to shift in time. If only he could have warn me too. She was now sitting on my legs with a big grin on her face.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked. Her face looked sad.

"It just didn't seem important", I said casually. I didn't think anything of it.

"Not important? Not impor….. someone hold me back" she grumbled.

By now Tyler had already standing and pulling her off of me. Five very serious eyes looking at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Get dressed. We're going out" said Chase. His face looked so wicked. Chase was such a good guy, how did he learn that look?

Suddenly I felt something smack me in my face pulling me out of my daydream.

"Earth to Andy. Come in, earth to Andy", I heard the voice.

"Sorry" I whispered as I rubbed my face.

Here we are, two years later and we're together. They were all looking at me.

"What?"  
"I asked what are you doing here in Forks?" asked Tyler. He was so bossy and nosy.

"Oh". That was all I could say. I stared at the floor, Caleb held my hand and I looked at him. He was so concerned.

"Remember about two years ago for my 16th birthday? My family came to visit?" I asked.

"Yeah, it seemed like yesterday. Your father looked like he was going to kill us when he walked in your room and saw all of us on top of you. Thank God you were holding that bat or else that would have looked bad." joked Chase. They were trying to get me to wear this overly frilly dress and I decided that I if they were going to make me wear that, I'd break their legs before they even touched me. I laughed to myself.

"Yeah, well, that day I found out the truth about my father. He lives here in Forks. I got his address and everything. I just don't have the guts to go face him." I barely even heard my own voice.

They all stared at me. Caleb's hand tightened over mine. Pouge got up from his chair and sat down almost on top of me. His hand was now on my arm and his chin on my shoulder. I put my free hand on his knee as I looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine you know. You guys don't have to worry about me".

"Did you mom…. I mean, Mrs. Donovan tell you anything about your real mother?" Pouge asked carefully.

"Well, she said that my mother had died during childbirth. My father had a son already and didn't know if he could care for another child so he just gave me up. I think he knew my dad through a friend of his. He's the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan. I think Charlie acted as a buffer and well, that's how I became a Donovan." Tears were already escaping my eyes.

"We're really sorry. Why didn't you tell us back then?" whispered Caleb.

"I don't know. Good thing I didn't tell you back then or else I wouldn't have found out about your very witchy powers." I grinned. I needed something to make me laugh.

A brief smile appeared on all of their lips. I sighed loudly as I laid my head back against the couch.

It was quiet, maybe too quiet. I pulled my head up and looked at them. Their heads bent, looking sadly.

"Where are you staying?" Chase asked, not looking up at me.

"I rented an apartment about twenty minutes from here." I was confused as to why he asked that.

Tyler jumped up, that mischievous smile spread across his lips. "Now you're staying with us!" he said proudly.

My mouth dropped open in shock. Pouge, Caleb and Chase broke out into grins like nothing happened.

"Noooo, no. I can't stay with you guys." I said quickly.

"Why not? We have nothing to hide from you and you have nothing to hide from us. It's not we haven't seen each other naked" grinned Tyler.

They'll never let me forget that. Before I found out their powers, Tyler would change himself into this mist and follow girls into the girls shower. Sometimes he'd convince Pouge to join. Caleb and Chase were too much of gentlemen to join. Unfortunately for me, I was in the shower at that time. They weren't visible to anyone but I saw them in their human forms, eyes black as night and levitating in the air. As soon as I saw them, I ran quickly for my towel but by then it was too late. They saw me in all my glory. I was furious. After I had gotten out and changed I had stormed up to their rooms. They were on the couch as if nothing happened. As soon as I walked in the room they both got up to run but good thing I was fast, I ran behind them, tackled them both to the ground and smacked them behind their heads. I stood up and walked away, Chase running up to them to find out if they were alright and Caleb running behind me asking what happened. We never told anyone what happened.

Pouge, Tyler and I broke out laughing. I smacked Pouge on his chest and glared at him with a grin on my face. He rubbed his chest as he let out a small groan. I shook my head and looked at them. I looked at Caleb, smiling at me. I knew that look. As long as he was looking at me like that, I'd be putty in his hands. "Fine, fine. I'll stay." I said grudgingly. Yells and shouts filled the living room as I felt arms and lips all over my head and face and body. I guess they were happier than I was.

I was now organizing my new room, bags strewn across the bed. I was packing my clothes in the dresser when I heard a knock on the door. It was Chase.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course. Mi casa su casa, right?" I grinned.

He pushed a bag on the bed to make space as he sat.

I continued packing my clothes, taking my time to fold and place everything neatly. I even folded my bags and placed all of them inside this huge duffel bag. He was very quiet but I wasn't going to talk first. Chase was the type of person that if there was something on his mind and it was something about you, he'd want to spend time with you before he said anything of even if he wasn't going to say anything.

It was best to always let him talk first.

"I've always wanted to know how you found out about our powers." he asked.

I turned around and looked at him. He was playing with a strap from my bag.

"Does it bother you that I found out about your powers before you found out about mine?" I asked.

"No, not really. We did a good job at hiding our powers and you came and in no time found out about us. Of course you came to us after some time you knew. You could have blackmailed us or even burnt at the stake." he let out a sad laugh.

I sat next to him as I placed my hand on his. His gray eyes searched my now lighter brown eyes.

"You guys never full out used your powers in front of me, not in the beginning anyway. Remember one of my powers is that I can see people's true nature. When I first saw you guys I knew you weren't human but I didn't know what you were because I was pretty much sheltered and have only been around humans, all different types of humans and when I noticed the little things, that's when I knew. Not to mention Tyler and Pouge's day of fun." I grinded my teeth with the last sentence.

He looked up in an almost angelic face. "What did they do?" he asked. I would have given in but to my shame and embarrassment, I couldn't do that.

I just shook my head and looked at him. "Chase, even though you're like one of my favourite persons in the world, that secret will go with me to the grave." I laughed.

He smiled and shook his head. "I figured you'd say that. I'm betting it has something to do with one of their trips to the girls' bathroom." he said sheepishly looking at me.

I just stood there frozen with my mouth open. I realized I had basically given it away. "You say one word to Caleb…. You…. I….. I know where you sleep…. Just… you… yeah… that" I couldn't even make full sentences by then.

He stood up quickly, his hands in the air in total surrender as he slowly walked backwards out of my room laughing as I walked towards him. "Caleb, guess what I just found out" Chase yelled as he ran towards the Caleb's room with me running right behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Editor's note: I had forgotten to say that anything you see in _italics _← that style, is Andrea talking to herself, which she does often, kinda like me.**

**Anyway, continue and enjoy and feel free to write me constructive reviews.**

___________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER SIX

Where am I? Who are these people? I'm seeing these people dressed like a bad stereotype of Native Americans, loincloths, paint on their faces and head dresses. There's another group of people, four people to be exact, two men and two women. They're dressed like they were from the 1940's or 1950's and the women are wearing pants. They're both looking at each other, neither group moving. At the feet of the well dressed group lies a bleeding deer. What's going on? One of the men walks up to the other group, to the man with the biggest and most extravagant head dress. He's talking to them. Something is strange, his eyes, its crimson and topaz. "No. Run. Get away from him. He's a vampire. He's going to kill you" I'm screaming at him and he's pretending not to hear me_. Push him away from touching the vampire's hand. I have to help him. Wait? Did I just fall through him?_ What is going on? Now they're shaking hands and going their separate ways.

Just then I look in the direction of a ridge to the northwest of where I'm standing. There's a huge wolf staring at me. He looks as big as a horse. This beautiful, gray and white wolf is…. _Is he talking? I have to get out of here. I'll take a few steps backs._ The wolf has now jumped off the ridge and is walking closer and closer to me. _I have to get out of here._ I'm walking backwards now as the wolf is now walking faster towards me. _I have to make a run for it._ Before I could turn my body, I trip over some tree roots as the wolf lunges towards me.

I gasp as I open my eyes. I slowly sit up wiping the sweat from my face and neck with my hands. My heart is beating like the sounds of African drums. _It's just a dream, right?_ I'm not even sure. I've had this dream too many times to call it just a dream. When I was at the Spencer Academy I dreamt this often except the only thing is that I'm not waking up naked in the woods looking for my clothes. That was the first I transformed or phased. After the sixth time of having the same dream every night, I'd see that gray and white wolf around the campus watching me. Sometimes I'd be in the hallway of the dorms, near the doorway of my classroom, in the shower stall; it would sometimes follow me home on my late nights at the library, from a party or even from the guy's room.

One day I decided I had finally had enough, I was going to confront the wolf head on. I didn't care about being ripped to shreds; I just wanted to put an end to this thing following me wherever I go. I had made up my mind as I walking back from the library to my room. As I opened my door, there he was in my room, crouched and growling, ready to pounce. I didn't even get a change to close the door when the lunged at me. I fell to the floor with a loud thump. I felt something moving in my stomach and I was in pain. I dragged myself to the bookshelf at the side of my bed, kicking the door closed. This pain was getting intense as it moved up my ribcage going towards my chest. I didn't scream or shout. I had no idea what to do. It hurt so badly, it felt like every muscle was being pulled apart and being put back together again. I started clawing at my chest, hoping I would be able to pull it out but nothing happened; this burning sensation emanating from my chest all throughout my body. I slid down onto my back, my head pushing down on the tiles of my room, my body convulsing in pain. It had now reached my heart. This intense heat was just going through me now when I let out a snarl. I couldn't believe that came from my lips. More snarls and now growls were passing my lips. I felt my body start to change. I pulled my body into a fetal position, feeling the shape of my hands and legs change. I felt the clothes on my body become too big. I couldn't handle the pain in my body, I HAD to scream. I just couldn't hold it in. I opened my mouth as widely as I could and started screaming. Funny thing seemed to happen at the time, during mid scream, I howled! Yeah, I said it, I howled. I was shocked at my own voice and that was the last thing I remembered.

I wasn't sure how long I had passed out for but by the time I had woken up, I was completely different. I tried to stand up and walk but I was on all fours now. Instead of hands I had paws. I opened my mouth to scream in shock but a disturbing howl spewed forward. I couldn't believe it. _Okay, stop and think. Try walking._ I was talking to myself as usual. Good thing that hadn't changed. I didn't try to think about it, I just tried to move my legs; _1, 2, 3, moved, now for the last one. Yes! I got it._ If I was human, I'd have been doing a dance by then. I raised my legs one by now. I was getting the hang of it. I started running around my room getting used to my new body, time to try it outside. I still have no idea how I got outside and into the woods but running through those woods was amazing. My senses were so acute, I could hear the burrowing of a rabbit and the faint smell of lilacs from the 3rd floor, 5th window from the right of the school. This was really cool. I think I was having too much fun when suddenly I felt something rip from my body. I fell to the ground in pain and in front of me stood that big, beautiful gray wolf. He stared at me from his strong yellow eyes and left. I reached out for him but it was too late, he had already gone and my hand was now a hand. I didn't care that I was feeling like I was going to black out I jumped up and looked at myself. I was naked. I had to get back to my room. I ran in the lining of the trees right outside of my dorm room and made a run for it. Thank God no one saw me.

Now was different, I could phase whenever I wanted to. That was my first experience. It was exhilarating and hilarious at the same time. I got up and went to the kitchen, got a drink of water and sat on the couch. It was too quiet. I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to use my powers and find out if there's any good conversations happening. I listened but there was nothing that held my interest until I heard this beautiful, velvety voice. "Bella, you're overestimating how much self control I posses. Just sleep tonight, okay?"

"Edward please, this is all I want. I want this to be the last human experience that I want to remember when I turn into a vampire." The girl said, keeping her voice as low as possible. This was rather interesting. Edward? This must be Edward Cullen. This was too good to be true. I was actually listening to that dazzling creature.

"Bella, not tonight. Right now I have to be sure and protect you. Alice had a vision of this new creature that is coming here or is already here and we're not sure if it's dangerous or not and well, seeing how your luck is, I'm sure you'll find it before we do." He said jokingly. I heard a smile in his voice. Then he started humming this beautiful tune. I laid on the couch and closed my eyes. His voice was soothing and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep to that dazzling creature's voice.

I woke up to the sounds of laughter and noise and had almost forgotten where I was. Oh right, I was with those boys. The smell of bacon and eggs filled my nostrils and my extremely empty stomach. I got up from the couch, stretching fully and walking towards the kitchen. The boys already dressed for school was sitting at the dinner table, a plate covered down for me. They had all stopped talking and was now staring at me as I casually sat down to the end of the table, grabbing up the glass of orange juice and taking a drink. "What?" I asked quizzically.

"Ummm, nothing… Good morning. Hope you like your breakfast. Your boy over there cooked" he said as he nodded towards Caleb. He looked at me and smiled as his eyes roved over my body and up to my face. I had just remembered, I was still in my pajamas. It was understandable they hadn't seen me in a couple years but I figured that they had seen me already wearing pajamas like this; a form fitted strap top and boxer shorts. Then I realized that the body they knew then was not the body I had now; I was now 5' 5" with my long dark hair almost reaching my waist, perfectly toned and defined muscular arms, my breasts were a lot bigger since then, a 42" bust size just highlighted my much smaller waist with my very rounded and sculpted butt and shapely hips and legs. "Oh shit!" I yelled as I jumped up and ran to my room. So that's why they stopped talking. They were checking me out! I started to laugh uncontrollably as I got my bathrobe and ran back to the table.

They had broken out in laughter when I got back seeing the big grin I had on my face. Guess they realized I figured it out. "Sorry about that guys. I just thought it would be like old times." I gestured innocently.

"You didn't have that hot, sexy banging body then." Pouge said in this seductive, velvety voice. I just shook my head and grinned as I stabbed a piece of bacon with eggs and shoveled it into my mouth.

"This is good" I said my mouth half full with food as I looked at Caleb. "Thanks." He replied with that beautiful smile on this face.

"Oh yeah, don't forget we have to get to school today on time. Go get dressed and meet us downstairs in 20 minutes. That should give you enough time to be girly or what not" joked Tyler as he looked at me while stuffing his face with a slice of toasted bread. I gave him a quick nod as I tried to quickly eat my breakfast to get dressed for another boring day at Forks High School.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

I sat in the truck with a strange sense of excitement. Could it be that I was sitting so close to Caleb and our fingers were intertwined with each other or maybe it was that I was going to see Edward Cullen? Whatever it was, I was pretty damn excited. The boys and I had dressed similarly today, black sweaters, dark blue jeans, black shoes and black jackets. Of course I was looking different, my black sweater had a zipper to the front, I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans tucked into a pair of calf height black heeled boot and my beautiful silver Celtic cross that hung proudly around my neck, my most prized possession from my darling brother, Joe. My hair was pulled back in a sleek, neat ponytail. I did have to admit, I really did look good.

As we walked to our classrooms I started thinking that we were a bit old to still be High School. I swore Caleb could read my mind. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. We had to lie about our ages to be here. Staying in Forks alone would be boring so we just decided to do the High School thing again. We're all 17, including you." He grinned as I looked at him and smiled. We had all stopped now, going to our different lockers, getting books for our class. I looked at my schedule; Physical Education was to the top of my list. Awesome! I loved Physical Education and not in a sarcastic way either. I informed the boys of my classes for the morning period as they did for me and agreed to meet for lunch in the cafeteria. I wished them all a great day until I saw them again as I turned away to head to gym class. I felt a strong hand wrap around my wrist, pulling me back quickly. Almost falling, these strong arms pulled me into a deep embrace and ambushed my lips in a passionate, wanting kiss. I almost let out a groan before being separated from my seducer. I steadied my eyes to look at the face before me. It was Pouge with a huge grin on his face. "Pouge! If I wasn't so late for class I'd pummel you to death and strangle you with your intestines" I seethed. He was already running down the hall, half looking over his shoulder and laughing boisterously. I grinned at the thought of the torture I had waiting for him when he got home as I ran towards the gym.

I had changed now into the official P.E. uniform, bright yellow running shorts with a white "Forks High School" t-shirt and sneakers. I sat in the stands, half listening to our teacher talking about what we'd be doing today. I looked at all the girls in boredom. Idiot, stuck up bitch, know-it-all, liar, everyone's true nature started slapping in me the face. Now I was wishing I could slap it back. There were a couple girls there that were actually genuine. _Maybe I'd go talk to them_, I thought until this overwhelming scent came crashing down on me thanks to my vampire/wolf nose. Every scent was probably multiplied 50 fold to me since I had both senses. My eyes then fell on yet another beautiful creature. A faint smirk appeared on my face as I looked at this tall, muscled curly haired creature. I looked at his carefully seeing the chalk white skin but his eyes were different from the ones I have seen; his eyes weren't as crimson and looked more topaz in colour. I grinned to myself, no matter how you hide it, he was still a vampire. I stayed perfectly still as I listened for his name. "Okay, we're going to break up into two teams. I need team captains." said the coach whilst reading a list of names from his clipboard. "Let's see here… Jason… Whitter is captain of the blue team and Emmett….. Cullen. You'll be captain of the yellow team".

Ahhh, another Cullen. I wondered if he was related to Edward Cullen. I suddenly felt someone hit my knee as I snapped out of my own little world I had ventured in. This red-haired girl was looking at me with inquisitive eyes. "Huh?" I mumbled. "We're joining up with the boys' group. They're having a little competition." She said blankly.

"Cool" I said while jumping up and running down to the group of people in a circle, the red head next to me. "By the way, I'm Andrea. Call me Andy if you like." I whispered to her as the two captains were picking people for their team. "I'm Sarah. Nice to meet you," she whispered back. I turned to her and she flashed me a small smile. I was standing in a position where I could spy on Emmett Cullen. Eventually he'd see me but for now, I didn't want him to. I looked at him very closely. He looked around strangely, hearing him sniff very softly. Guess he found my very muddled scent. No hiding now. The majority of people were already picked and there were just a couple of people that were left. My eyes were now locked with Emmett Cullen's pretty topaz eyes. He stared at me intently as I tried to focus on my barely existing human nature. I needed to smell more human. Good thing I was surrounded by them a while ago. Before he could open his mouth, I said maybe a little too loud, "I want be on Whitter's team." as I walked over to the group of people that were standing to the side of him. I felt Emmett's eyes follow me as faint smirk appeared on my face. Emmett was very handsome and had this baby face that just looked adorable. He looked like the biggest, most fun person ever, like a big kid but what I wanted to know is what power hid inside that big kid. Everyone was done choosing and they were setting up the gym for an obstacle course. I sat on the floor and waited. If Emmett was competing in this, I was going to as well. As the blue teams were choosing their group for the race, I walked up to Jason Whitter and told him to wait until we see who the blue team was sending in and send in someone that could match them in strength, agility or stamina. Agreeing to my plan we waited. It was a group of five, three boys and two girls. Emmett was one of them.

I asked Whitter if I could join the group as he quickly called out three other individuals. He was basically thinking out loud when he asked who would match up against Emmett Cullen. I looked at him and grinned as I replied to his answer, "That would be me." He looked unsure but told me if that's what I wanted then go ahead. I was so excited that I barely heard him when he mumbled something about not caring if we lost. Whatever! I just wanted to see what that big boy had going on. I walked over next to him and stood in position. I felt his eyes on me as I turned to him. I raised my right eyebrow as I tend to do a lot and felt this excitement bubble in me. He was serious at first as he stared at me and then his mouth broke out into this huge smile. "You're going down Cullen." I said, now staring straight ahead. "Really?" he said casually. "We'll see about that little girl." He laughed. Good, he was underestimating me. I closed my eyes to clear my head and opened it just in time to hear the whistle blow. I dashed forward, feeling a slight breeze next to me. Emmett Cullen was right next to me. We ran down the gym, jumped over five hurdles that were laid out randomly. He was fast but I figured we both were trying our best to go "human pace", though it was annoying me. We had to crawl under a net that was placed quite low to the floor. This was so easy for me but because of Emmett's size, it would have been difficult because of the small space that we were allotted. I was almost out when I felt someone grab my ankle. I turned around and saw it was Emmett as he flashed his huge grin. He was a big kid. I kicked his hand as I proceeded to run and up and down the steps, collecting the flags that were taped down. In no time I saw Emmett behind. "You're pretty fast..." he yelled "… for a girl." I could have punched him in his face. We were both side by side now, running towards the ropes that hung from the ceiling. We had to climb all the way up and back down and go towards the finish line. I quickly pounced on the rope, quickly climbing up the rope. I remembered the "human pace" I had to show and quickly wrapped the rope around my left leg. I raised my head to look at the flag as I touched it, ready to go back down when my eyes caught Emmett's face right in front of me with a playful grin on his face. I slid down quickly as did he. I jumped off about 2 feet before the rope ended. I quickly ran to the finish line, finishing first, Emmett Cullen a cool second as he walked towards the line. I didn't stick around to talk to him or anything as I heard our group shout in victory. I heard the screams, "Oh my gosh, SHE beat Emmett Cullen!" as I walked away to the change room.

I quickly showered and changed, looking just as beautiful as I did from this morning. I attended my other two classes but really bothering much. I couldn't wait to see my Caleb or probably I might catch a glimpse of Edward or Emmett. I shook my head and grinned as the bell rang for lunch. I walked calmly towards the cafeteria, searching for my boys. They were already there, lunch trays in front each of them neatly. They were in the furthest end of the cafeteria. I walked over to them, pulled out a chair as I sat between Pouge and Caleb. "What's up boys?" I grinned, picking up an apple from Pouge's tray and taking a bite.

"Hey" he yelled, "I was going to eat that."

"Too late buddy." I grinned. "So what are we looking at?" I asked innocently.

Their eyes weren't moving, their bodies were tense. I quickly followed their gaze to a group that was on the other side of the room. Chalk white bodies with a hint of crimson in their topaz eyes. _Silly vampires_ I said to myself as I looked at them. I stared at the boys faces, _stupid witches_, I grinned as I took a bite of my apple.

I felt the intensity of their gazes as I stared at them along with the group. Of the three boys, I recognized Emmett, big and muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last, Edward, who was lanky, less bulky than Emmett, with untidy, reddish-brownish colored hair. The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

The room was heavy with tension. In my head I saw us like a Japanese anime cartoon, dark auras emanating from both sides of the room and filling it slowly with a dark mist. I broke a slight smile, looking at the now puzzled faces across the room. I saw Edward's lips barely moved and I listened in as quickly. "Okay, she just compared us to a Japanese anime with dark auras filling the room." He said in a whisper. I saw that playful grin appear on Emmett's face. _How did he know what I was thinking,_ I said to myself. "She doesn't know I can read her mind and the others are just concentrating on their plans. It's nothing to worry about it yet since there are flaws to their plans." Edward was telling them now.

_Frickin' vampire power_! I yelled in my head. Edward looked up at me quickly as his hand moved to the bridge of his nose, pressing against it like he had a huge pain. _Heh, that's what you get for reading my mind_, I said in the most childish tone. His face had now become stone cold and stared me down like a lion would stare at a foolish, lost gazelle. I was in no way his prey so I glared at him with the same primal fury. "Don't think about anything. Edward's a mind reader. Think about anything else other than whatever is it you guys are planning." I said softly, just above a whisper where the four of them could hear. _I wonder what they're up to, I said to myself_. I didn't even know what they were doing here. No wait, stop thinking. _Dammit, stop thinking. Grrrrr, you think too much. Stupid Edward and his super ultra cool vampire gift,_ I argued with myself in my head still staring at him. A slight smile curved in the corner of his lips. Apparently I was entertaining him. I listened again as I saw their lips move.

"Alice, is this who you saw in your vision a couple days ago?" Edward asked the little pixie girl.

"I'm not sure Edward. The figure was blurred but I do remember those four guys and there were a group of about ten vampires in black robes. They seemed to be old and to have been around for a while and quite strong." She replied in a very musical voice. _Huh, so she has name. Alice_, I thought to myself.

The tension in the room was getting too much for either group now. My body was now going into survival mode, as vampire and as werewolf. I felt this secret rage crawling up my back to the base of my neck and was now making its way to my brain. _No, I couldn't get mad here_, I said as I tried to calm down. I suddenly felt a sense of ease and comfort. The mood was dissipating now. I feeling that was now going through my body felt like running through a field of wild flowers with oversized bunnies holding hands with both groups, smiling and singing like the lost clan of the Von Trapp family in 'The Sound of Music'. I knew I was being manipulated because deep down I still had that feeling of rage but I gave in to the calmness and the happiness that was filling the cafeteria.

"Thank you Jasper. This would have ended badly and there were going to be a lot of human casualties." Alice whispered as she gently placed a kiss on the tall blonde boy. _Interesting_, I thought.

"Edward could read minds; Alice I'm guessing sees the future and Japer can manipulate emotions." I said as the thoughts filled my head.

"Who is what now?" asked Tyler looking at me confused.

"Well you know Edward there, he reads minds. Alice is the little pixie girl and she can see the future. That guy next to her, the one looking like he's in pain, is Japer and he can manipulate emotions." I said calmly. "Oh and Emmett, who I met earlier today is just a vampire jock." I said as a smile appeared on my face.

"That would explain how we're all calm now." whispered Chase.

"Pretty much." I said.

"What's blonde's power?" asked Pouge.

I was stumped. Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett showed their powers but not that Blondie so I did my best and tried to figure her out.

"I'm guessing her power is to annoy everyone and be self absorbed and probably thinks the world should revolve around her" I said coolly.

I saw a big grin stretch across Edward's face.

"What did she say?" asked Emmett.

"They were asking about our powers and she pretty had everyone correct, including Rosalie." said a grinning Edward.

Alice turned to the group. "They're really nice people and soon they'll be helping us so let's try to be civil, alright?" she said in a hushed tone. "By the Edward, what did she really say about us?"

"She said you saw the future, Jasper looked like he was in pain and manipulated emotions, I read minds, Emmett was a vampire jock and Rosalie's was being self absorbed and annoying." He laughed out the last part.

Blondie AKA Rosalie's face contorted in fury as she jumped up from her chair, growling at me. Jasper quickly sent a feeling of calmness and happiness towards her as Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist and was pulling her down to her chair.

"I'm going to kill that little bitch." Rosalie hissed as Emmett held her close.

Smiles appeared at the Cullen table from everyone except Rosalie.

By now the cafeteria was empty, just ten bodies in the room, five on one side and five on the other.

_This is so dumb_, I thought to myself. _We know what you are, who you are and what your powers are as well. Could we get over this little feud quickly and just be civil to each other? _I knew Edward was listening to my thoughts as I heard him repeat the lines I just said in my head. I turned to the boys and looked at faces. "I'm making a truce with the Cullen's. It's getting annoying and it's only one day so far. I'm ending it, okay? You guys cool with that?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" Chase replied.

"Fine! I really wanted a fight with that big one but whatever." Snapped Pouge

"Could I still sneak in the girls' room and check out the girls?" asked Tyler.

"No you nitwit. They'd try to kill you and then it wouldn't be a truce again" I replied coldly.

"Grrrrrrr, okay. I'll just settle for looking at you." Tyler grinned as he looked at me.

I glared at him breaking out into a chuckle. I definitely couldn't stay mad for long at Tyler.

I looked at Caleb. He had been unusually quiet since the beginning of this.

"It's the right thing to do." He said, looking at me and taking my hand in his.

I sighed at his touch and smiled. His touch was making my heart beat even faster.

_Ok vampire boy, I mean Edward_, I said in my head. _The five of us have agreed to a truce. What about your side?_

I was listening to him as he was asking each of them about a truce. Alice had agreed as did Jasper. Emmett looked excited. He was telling them about our meeting and was talking about a wrestling match with me. He really was a vampire jock. All eyes were on Rosalie. "No." she said vehemently.

"Babe, please? I'll get a new playmate and Alice can torture her with shopping. Plus, Alice said that we were going to be working together so might as well get this over with." Emmett pleaded with Rosalie.

"Fine!" she said through clenched teeth. "But if the opportunity arises, I'm going to rip off that face of hers."

_Bring it on Blondie. I'll beat you down to your original hair colour,_ I yelled in my head. I heard the most beautiful laughter ever. It was coming from Edward.

"What did she say now?" asked Alice excitedly.

"She heard what Rosalie said and was very open to the challenge and also implied that Rosalie dyed her hair blonde." Edward said, his laughter erupting again.

Everyone at the Cullen table was now laughing but Rosalie. She was swearing and growling at me now. I looked at her and flashed a big, wide grin. I saw Emmett's hold on her tighten. _Yeah, she was mad alright_, I said enjoying that moment.

When they had all calmed down Edward spoke, I listened.

"Now that you know all of us, we would like to know all of you. If you could, would you picture each person's face in your head and say their name; that way I would be able to tell the others whose who."

_Sure, I can do that._

I pictured Chase's adorable face in my head. _This is Chase Collins._

He told them who Chase was and then nodded his head to move on.

Tyler's mischievous face was in my head. _Meet Tyler Simms_.

He repeated the same action as I moved on.

Pouge's dashing and rugged looks popped into my head. _This asshole is Pouge Parry_.

I heard him chuckle as he repeated my thoughts. I smiled with a slight blush.

_I saved the best of last_, I said. _Caleb Danvers_. The image of Caleb's handsome face made my blush deepen.

_Oh yeah, I'm Andrea Donovan. Call me Andy, those jerks do anyone and so does everyone else_, I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm sorry we had to meet like this." said Edward.

_It's nice to meet you guys too. That's alright though, would have happened sooner or later._

"You're right."

_Anyway, we've been here way too long. Maybe we should just leave_, I said to him.

"We should be going as well." replied Edward.

_You guys going back to class or heading home?_ I was curious as to what vampires did at school.

"We're heading home. We need to inform Carlisle, our father, about your group."

_Cool. Maybe we can meet tomorrow, under calmer circumstances? _

"I'll let you know. We need to speak to Carlisle first before giving you an answer."

No problem, I said as everyone was now getting out of their chairs. Alice waved to me as I waved back. Emmett grinned at me as he flicked his head upwards in a nod. I shadowed him and smiled right back at him.

We had both already informed our sides what Edward and I had been talking about. We were now throwing away our uneaten food and my apple core. The boys were walking in front of me, filing out of the room just as the Cullen clan had been doing except through another exit. I stopped and called to him.

_Edward._

I turned barely, looking through the corner of my eye. He had stopped.

"Yes?" he said. He sounded so calm and peaceful.

_That's a great sounding song. You have a beautiful humming voice._

"What?"I heard him say with panic in his voice. He had spun around now looking at me in shock.

I started laughing loudly as I was walking away. _Good bye Edward. See you tomorrow. _I thought with a huge smile plastered across my face as I ran up to Caleb, slipping my hand behind his as his fingers curled over mine now, holding tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, sorry for the late update. Was pretty busy lately. Anyway, just wanted to clear up something. I know the characters from The Covenant was Reid, Tyler, Pouge & Caleb. I just changed it a bit and replaced Reid for Chase. I don't really like the name Reid (if there's anyone named Reid, reading this, I'm sorry, really I am). Thanks for the hits and hope you guys enjoy. Sorry if it's too long.... just keep reading.

* * *

Enjoy!

CHAPTER EIGHT

It had been a long day for me and mentally tiring. The laughter and chatter of the boys filled my head as we arrived back at the apartment. My mind raced back to the thoughts of lunch time at the school's cafeteria in our mental showdown with the brazenly beautiful Cullen clan. Tyler and Pouge were the loudest, rowdiest duo I have ever met. They fought each other to get to the living room, the doorway too small to allow their muscular bodies through. They were arguing and bickering like five year old children in the sandbox at the play park over a toy. I just stood there, feeling detached from their 'not-so-hilarious' antics. A smile appeared across Caleb's face that I haven't seen in years. It was this devilish grin with this strange, seductive allure. He lifted his leg and gave those boys a powerful kick that sent them flying to the cold marble floor.

Chase and Caleb broke out into thunderous laughs as curses spewed from the lips of their fallen comrades on the floor. To add insult to injury, Caleb and Chase made sure to step on their bodies before escaping to the kitchen with Pouge and Tyler, who was now on their feet, running behind them to seek see their revenge.

I quietly walked away to my room, slamming my body down to the bed. I covered my face with my hands, feeling the heat of my breath as it covered my face. I wasn't sure how long I stayed in that position but it did feel like it was a while. I pulled my hands down, letting it drop to my sides as I stare at the ceiling. Thoughts weren't filling my head as it usually did. I basically felt empty. As the realization of my statement occurred to me, I felt a knot deep in my stomach and a sharp pain in my chest, right over my heart.

I ignored the pain as I got up, walk over to my dresser, opened a door and pulled out an envelope. I was now back to the bed as I stared at the white rectangular envelope. I opened it and pulled out the letter that was enclosed in it and stared at the contents. I was contemplating if I should give in and get it over with or should I just leave things as they were and not bring further heartache to myself. It was going to be a hard decision. Before my mind could move on to another thought now being formed, I heard a knock on the door. I looked up and there stood Caleb. The door was open and he was looking dreamy as he leaned against the door frame with one arm.

I felt my face stretch into a smile. He smiled right back at me.

"Hey there. Can I come in?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure. Come on in." I said, dumbstruck at this gorgeous, sexy person was now walking into my room.

He walked over and sat on the bed nest to me, his eyes never left mine. A rather shy smile appeared on his face.

"I noticed you were quiet on the way back from school. Are you feeling well?" he asked softly. A floodgate of emotions now flowed freely between us and now trapped us in its watery grasp.

"It's just been a long day." I said calmly trying to look confident in my lie. He stared at the floor, his eyes trying to focus on some imaginary object that was there; his seductive brown eyes now mesmerizing mine.

"Andrea…" his voice had trailed off_. Oh shit, he called me my full first name. When was the last time he called me that? _I thought to myself. I felt my heart beat faster, a lump now stuck in my throat. I heard a strange sound that escaped my lips and I was hoping he didn't notice.

"… I know that we've had our ups and dons and things were never on our side or even right with us… I mean, you know, different times, things happen…" his voice trailed off again as his eyes fixated on mine.

"Andy… Andrea… what I really want to say…" his voice was getting very quiet. "Do you know Tyler and Pouge fight over you often?" he asked. I shook my head signaling a no. I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth. I was anxious.

"Yup…. They have….. they're both in love with you" he said as his voice cracked. He sighed loudly as he fell backwards onto the bed. His eyes were closed now but his hand still clenched my hand.

"I don't know why this is so hard for me." I felt the pain in his voice.

"I remember the first time I saw you, in the woods at the party. You were standing with Kelly and her friends and you took my breath away. I noticed how beautiful you looked in that emerald green top… it's definitely your colour…" a slight smile appeared on his face. "I wanted to really look at you; actually, I think I just wanted to be close to you, that's why I convinced the boys to come with me for a drink. When Pouge was checking you out, the expression on your face and your attitude as so cute and when you were dancing, you looked amazing. When you looked over at me, I wanted to push away everyone … steal you away and take you into the woods, just you and me."

My eyes were now filled with tears as I looked at this beautiful man laying on my bed, trying to express his feelings, how he felt for ME.

"When you left, I felt like a part of me was missing. I thought of you everyday. I even emailed Joe to check up on you since I had no way of contacting you. He was friendly… " he laughed, showing a line of perfectly white, straight teeth.

He now sat up and looked at me intently. He moved his hand up and cradled the nape of my neck as his thumb gently and loving stroked my jaw line. A new vigor appeared on his face. He moved his body closer to me, his eyes penetrating not only into my eyes but my soul. His breathing was now shallow. _Kiss me. Kiss me now. Please_. Those thoughts bounced off the walls of my mind. I didn't want to wait, I couldn't wait. I grabbed a handful of his sweater and pulled him towards me, my lips perfectly formed against his. I was rough at first but then turned passionate, loving and gentle. His arms were now moving down to my hips and he pulled me onto his lap as I pressed my body against his chest, holding each other, wrapping each other in a passionate lovers embrace.

Our breathing was now in sync, quickening together as a small fire was now turning into an uncontrollable inferno. His lips were now trailing my jaw line moving down to my neck, kissing my collarbone. His kisses burned into my skin as my hands roamed through his hair and over his back. He was now nuzzling his face against my neck, his arms tightly wrapped around my body as was my arms around his. My eyes were closed, leaning my against his, smelling his scent and searing his moment, this image into my brain.

"I'm in love you. I've always been in love with you. This time I'm not letting anything or anyone come between us." he whispered as he looked up at me with eyes so earnest. "I will kill anyone who tries to pull us apart or even try to hurt you. I will protect you, no matter what." His voice was much more serious now as the veins in his head were now visibly pulsating.

"Caleb Danvers. I do not need protecting and you should know better than anyone else that I can defend myself in any situation… BUT… because I love you, I will let you. I just want to be with you and be yours alone until you don't want me." I was filled with emotions; anger for him thinking that I can't protect myself, embarrassment for letting him know how I felt and ecstatic that we were finally going to give each other a chance, to be together, not as friends but something much more.

"You love… me?" he asked.

"Very much so Mr. Danvers" I said as I smiled as big as I could.

He pushed me off of his lap and onto the bed, his body pressed up against mine, his hands moving to every contour on my body, his soft lips now pressed against mine, feeling his breath filling my mouth. My lips and my body was now his, giving up in sweet surrender.


	9. Chapter 9

**Longest chapter yet I think. It's still good!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER NINE

The beautiful scenery looked so inviting; the beautiful green forest looking protective of the road that I now drove through. Whispering willows and huge oak trees lined the road side gracefully, limps joining over, touching each other over the road, under dark yet beautiful sky. My long black hair was flying in the wind as I drove Tyler's Mazda MX-5 with the top down. I needed some time to think, by myself. After Caleb came into my room today and finally made his confession and I made mine, I told that I wanted to do something first, get rid of some baggage before I gave in totally to him. He had agreed when I told him that I was going to see my father. I showed him the letter that indicated his place of residence. He gave me comfort at my already waning heart. I was so determined but all my defenses broke down. _What if he didn't like me? What if it was true he didn't want me?_ Negative thoughts pervaded my mind. _No, just be calm, listen to some teen angst-y music and you'll go over there and look beautiful and present yourself to him. Don't care if he doesn't like you, at least you got a family that loves you and someone very special who is the moon to your sun and the rain to your dessert. You get my picture? _I smiled at my crazy thoughts. At least I knew I could always make myself smile.

I felt the cool, invigorating blast of the sea in the air. Not long after that I saw the most beautiful beach I have ever seen or remembered. _So this is La Push. It's beautiful. I gotta take a swim before heading back, _I reminded myself. My mind was now moving backwards as to how I knew how to find my father. Upon realizing that I didn't know the town very well, I proceeded to the police station. I was nervous but I decided to look brave at least if I didn't look the part. As I walked in my eyes fell on a fairly middle aged man. He looked like his late forties, slightly thinning hair and a nice a little mustache. He was talking to one of the police officers that was sitting at the front desk.

"Hi, excuse me, I'm looking for some information." I said. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Sure what can I do for you?" the man had asked. I didn't expect him to be the one to help but I went along. At least someone was offering to help me.

"Well, I recently moved here and I don't know the area too well. I was wondering if you can give me directions to La Push?" I asked hoping they wouldn't notice that I was putting all of my body weight against the desk. I was already feeling light headed.

"Are you going to the beach or visiting family? La Push is a big area and it's just easier to pinpoint where you want to go so that you don't get lost." He said with ease.

He sounded more like a dad than a police officer.

"I'm visiting old friends of the family. They've never seen me and I thought it would be a nice surprise." I said coolly. _Lies, all lies_, my brain was now screaming at me.

"Who are you looking for down there? I know practically everyone down at the Rez. I'll give you directions." He smiled as he looked at me.

"Billy Black." I said. This is the first time I've said his name.

He police officer looked at me and gave me directions. I nodded as I listened carefully. I was just about to head to the car and be on my way but I decided to thank him. I didn't know his name so I looked at the white and black tag that hung above his left pocket. I quickly told him thank you as I tried not to run out of there. His name was Swan and guessing as to how he was ordering people around, I'm guessing that was Chief Charlie Swan, the man who helped Billy get rid of me.

I parked not too far from the small wooden place with narrow windows, the dull red paint making it resemble a tiny barn. It was cozy. This was where he lived, Billy Black. I covered my face and tried to breathe to keep myself calm. I then held on to the top of the steering wheel and placed my head on my hands. _You can do this. You listened to teenage angst-y music. You'll be fine. Breathe_, I said to myself. I needed something to calm me. I closed my eyes and remembered the soothing voice that was humming a sweet song. I tried my hardest to listen for his voice.

_Edward?_ I yelled in my head.

"Hello Andrea." His voice whispered. I smiled.

_Sorry to bother you but I need you to do me a favour if you can._

"How can I be of service to you?" he asked.

I felt like I was getting the better part of the deal. I thought about speaking to him whereas he had to speak for me to hear me. It's a good thing I got a great sense of hearing and he can speak really soft. Damn him and his gift. The one I longed for. I took my time before asking, hesitating a little then asking him.

_Can you hum that song that I heard last night?_

If he was standing in front of me, I'm sure I'd see his face in shock and total and utter confusion.

He was too quiet now.

_Edward, are you there?_ I yelled.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was just shocked at that still. You have a very powerful gift." He said, his voice a little strained. Yeah, he was in shock and in total utter confusion.

_I'll explain why I'm asking, okay? I promise._

I heard a heavy sigh escape his lips. I felt somewhat saddened at the sound of the sigh then my heart rose. He was now humming that song. I laid my head back on the headrest and listened to every note. He really was a very nice person. I'd really like to know him more.

Now that I was calm, I smiled to myself.

_I'm sorry if I made you embarrassed but thank you. You've really helped me._

I heard him chuckle. "Let's just say you owe me, alright?"

I heard myself giggle out loud. _Sure, anytime._

With that I started the care and drove towards the house.

I parked the car in front of the house, slowly getting out, not taking my eyes off the scenery that surrounded it. I walked carefully to the front the house as I noticed the door was closed. I just stood there, staring at the front door_. I was now thinking about how he would look and how he would react. I __shouldn't have come here,_ I whispered to myself. Before I could move, someone came out of the house. He was amazingly tall to my 5' 5" height. He had long black hair, just like mine. His skin was a dark russet colour, similar to mine except I was more caramel coloured. He wasn't wearing a t-shirt and my eyes gazed at his amazingly supple muscles. _Those boys have nothing on him_, I said to myself. _He had a better body than Pouge. Pouge!_ I yelled to myself.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his eyes roving over me.

I opened my mouth, not sure how the words came out.

"Umm, hi. I'm looking for the Blacks. Do they live here?" I asked.

"Yeah, you go the right house. I'm Jacob." He said. He was now standing in front of me, a big wide grin on his face, extending his hand in front of me.

I awkwardly extended my hand and shook his. His skin was warm, similar to mine.

He looked at me I held his hand longer than I should. After realizing what I had done, I pulled my hand back quickly and placed it behind my back.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay." He was now laughing. Looking up I saw how his dark eyes was now just dark slits and his mouth was opened showcasing a line of amazing teeth.

"So who are you looking for?" he asked casually.

"I'm looking for Billy. Is he home?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"He's not home but you're welcome to wait." He said as his eyes were back to roving me.

"I'd like to wait for him if you don't mind." I was more shy than I realized.

"Cool. I'm actually headed over to my garage to fix my friend's care. Would you like to come?" he asked. He was being so cool.

"Is it far?" I didn't want to be too far incase Billy came back.

He looked down at me as he grinned. He gently took my hand and pulled me to the side of his house. A thick stand of trees and shrubbery concealed his garage from the house. The garage was no more than a couple of big preformed sheds that had been bolted together with their interior walls knocked out. Under this shelter, raised on cinder blocks, was what looked to me like a completed automobile. He walked towards the car pulling me in tow. I stared at the car and a smile emerged from my face.

"Classic rabbit." I said, now all calm.

He turned to me, his eyes wide in surprise.

"1986, right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" he asked excitedly.

"A friend of mine has a collection of cars. I remembered it. It's a great car." I smiled as I remembered kissing Caleb in the backseat of the car.

I had realized that I didn't introduce myself to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Andrea." I looked at him and smiled as I extended my hand.

"Nice to meet you Andrea." He said, taking my hand in his. "Would you like sit? I'm sorry I don't have anything better to give you to sit on." He said staring at an old back seat of a car.

"It's quite alright. I don't mind." I said as I lowered myself onto the seat, fidgeting to get comfortable.

He looked at me and smiled.

"I didn't think a girl like you would be so comfortable in a place like this." Jacob was now serious as he hunched over the engine of the car.

I looked at him puzzled.

"Look at you. You're wearing really fancy clothes and sitting in a broke down garage.

_Fancy clothes?_ I thought to myself. I was only wearing my skinny jeans from earlier and a white shirt with a white vest inside, buttons undone and a black ballet flat.

I grinned and he looked at me.

"It's not that fancy." I smiled and looked at him.

"Well it's fancier than most of the girls that come by here." A sweet smile appeared on his lips.

I changed the topic as we spoke about cars, sports, television. It seems I had found another kindred spirit. He were getting along really well.

"So you just moved here, huh? How are you liking it?" he asked, his head still down working on the engine.

"It's livable. Haven't made much friends so far. Just some girl from my gym class, Sarah, I think her name is and the Cullens. That's about it."

His head slammed against the hood of the car as I mentioned the Cullens.

"Are you okay?" I asked, deeply concerned as I got up and ran up to him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He was calm as he rubbed his head. His face had changed.

"The Cullens huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, they seemed like a nice group." I said innocently.

He was silent and it had grown uncomfortable. Maybe he noticed the awkwardness when he turned to look at me.

"So are you an only child or what?" he totally changed the topic to my relief. He was pushing his head back to work on the engine. I leaned against the car, my back turned to him.

"I have an older brother Joe and I have four best friends that are like my brothers. You'd like them. They're really into cars and stuff."

"You should bring them by. It'd be nice to meet them." He said. I heard the smile in his voice.

I heard the sound of a truck coming up the pathway, Jacob was pulling his head out from under the hood. "It's Billy. Come on, let's go." He looked at me and smiled as he was running over to the truck that was now parking next to the car.

I saw Billy look at the car and then saw him talking to Billy.

"Whose car is that? Who is it?" He was questioning Jacob.

"Some chick named Andrea. She came to meet you." Jacob replied calmly as I saw him take down the wheelchair from the truck and helping down Billy into the chair.

Billy was now wheeling himself over to me as I stood in the clearing more to the front of the house. Jacob was walking behind him, looking at me with a smile on his face.

"So you must be Andrea. I'm Billy, Jacob's dad." He said with a smile on his face that looked like Jacob's smile.

_You're shitting me? Billy is Jacob's father? Holy pop tarts, I was checking out my brother. I am such a sicko. I need professional help!!!_ My brain screamed. I felt like I'd been hit in the back by a dump truck. I had been quiet for too long. I NEEDED to say something.

"Sorry." I grinned. "I'm Andrea. Andrea Donovan." My face was serious now. I took in his face as he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"You knew my father, two star Brigadier General Donovan, correct?" my voice was stronger now.

"Yes. I know who he is." His voice had gone to a whisper now from his previous jovial voice.

"So then you know me?" I asked, feeling my eyes tingle and burn as a surge of tears came up, bordering on my eyelashes.

Jacob was just looking at us, so confused. He looked at his father and then at me. He didn't know what was going on.

"I know who you are." Billy's voice was now crumbling. I had to get out of there.

I stared at him and looked at the ground.

"What's going on?" Jacob was now looking at his father who had now covered his face. "Andrea?" he asked. His voice just like him was puzzled. I couldn't bear to see him like that. That was my brother. A brother I could grow to love if I knew him. Hell, I had already liked him.

"I… Jacob… I…" words couldn't form in my mind to complete a sentence. I just stood there, looking hopeless at Billy and at Jacob. I just wanted to give Jacob a big hug and tell him that I was his sister but I felt broken now, weights were now crushing my chest and I couldn't breathe. I had to get out of there.

"… Jacob…" I now stared at him, his eyes pleading with me to talk to him.

"Andrea….. please…" he was now walking forward towards me. I stood there frozen. He was now in front of me, his hand moving up to my face, brushing the hair that was covering it. I couldn't do this. He IS my brother. _No, Joe is your brother_, a voice said in my head. _Joe is who I was brought up with, who I love more than anyone, but we're not the same blood or flesh. This, in front of me, who is looking at me with compassion is MY brother. My blood and MY flesh,_ I had replied to the snippy voice.

I felt like an eternity with Jacob looking down at me, his hands on my face as Billy was hunched over in his wheelchair with his hands covering his face.

"…Jac…. I…. I…. have to go." I said breathlessly as I pushed his hand away from my face.

I ran as quickly as I could and jumped in the car, started it quickly and drove out of there like I was being chased by murderers.

Tears were flowing down my face by now. The speed I was driving at was drying my tears as quickly as they were flowing. I wanted to scream so loud but I couldn't. Instead I screamed in my head.

"Andrea?" a silky voice called out, panic in his voice. It was Edward.

"Andrea, are you alright? What's wrong?" he probed.

I couldn't talk to him, not even in my head so I quickly thought of everything in my head.

"It's too blurry, you're too far out. I can't understand you too well." Edward really seemed concerned.

"I want you to come over to my house. Where are you now?"

I looked at the beautiful ocean that I reminded myself to go jump into but I couldn't do that now. I just needed to get out of there.

His smooth voice came back in my head. He knew where I was and directed me to his house. I needed someone now. I reached around for my cell phone to call Caleb to let him know what happened. _You forgot your phone. I'm sure it's still on the bed,_ the voice said to me softly. _Caleb_, I whispered as tears were rolling down my face. I couldn't hold myself together anymore and needed to be held together by someone, anyone. Edward was closer in proximity to me than Caleb was now. I had no choice as I swung onto an unpaved road. It was unmarked, barely visible among the ferns. The forest encroached on both sides, leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters as it twisted, serpentlike, around the ancient trees. And then, after a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods, and I was suddenly in a small meadow, before the most beautiful house I have ever seen. The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

I turned off the engine and just sat in the car, my hands still grasping the wheel, tears now flowing fully down my face. I could barely breathe. I was staring at the front of the car as I saw Edward, Alice was right behind him, run out of the house and was next to the car. They moved at vampire speed but to other vampires, it was normal speed.

His hand was on my head as I gripped the wheel tighter. I could have felt how tense they were but I didn't know what to do. Through my sobs and tears, I saw another figure emerge out of the house and felt a wave of tiredness and serenity. Go to hell Jasper, I cursed as my eyes were becoming heavy. I heard a chuckle from Edward as he turned to Alice.

"She knows Jasper's here and she damned him to hell." He laughed. He seemed amused by me.

I looked up to look at their faces but my eyes were too heavy and I just gave in to Jasper.

"She's really strong to resist me for that long." Said Jasper with a hint of annoyance to his voice.

"She is but I just hope she's okay. I couldn't see much but there's a lot we don't know about her and we need to know but I like her, she's really interesting." Alice whispered.

"… Yes, she is very interesting" Edward said as his voice twinkled.

That was the last thing I heard and gave in to the darkness that was now overpowering me.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Images are now filling my mind. It's seem like I'm watching a movie in a sepia tone. Three people are in this movie, an older man sitting in a wheel chair, hunched over with his face buried in his hands; a tall, dark and handsome man is standing in front of someone. I can see the silhouette of the individual whose path he seems to be blocking, it's a woman. He's close to her and his hands are on her cheeks in a very loving manner. Somehow the angle shifts and I see the eyes of the woman; so many emotions in those eyes. She looks scared, confused, hurt and somewhere deep down… love? I wasn't quite sure about that one but it looked like it. The angle shifts now her face is seen perfectly. Those lips, those eyes, that's me! As the realization hits me that I'm in this so called movie, the screen goes blank and more images coming up. My face appears as if I'm in a dream, a pair of white pale hands now appear, caressing my face, fingers running over my lips and jaw line as my eyes are closed as I enjoy the moment.

I feel my heart racing and something snaps me out of my daze. I sit up quickly from the lying position I seem to have been. My eyes are still blurry and haven't adjusted yet but my eyes do fall on something familiar. A pair of beautiful topaz eyes stare at me as emotions practically leaps out at me, eyes full of concern, kindness and love. I close my eyes as I shake my head and press the palm of my hand against my eyes.

"Andrea? Can you hear me?" the voice of an angel asked.

"Give me a minute." I replied, not really knowing where I was. My mind was so fuzzy. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them as I laid my head on my knees. I felt the emotion of tension and concern fill the room. I just hugged my legs tighter as I squeezed my eyes shut. I decided to breathe to regain a sense of sanity that I seemed not to possess at the present moment. I took a couple deep breaths and I was feeling better, a bit light headed but much different from when I had woken up from my dream. I opened my eyes and slowly lifting my head. This beautiful, Greek looking God with topaz eyes was now staring at me. It was Edward; Edward Cullen! He was on the ground on his knees looking up at me. He looked like a four year old on their first day of school, scared. I couldn't even open my mouth to speak.

"Andrea, are you alright?' he asked, his voice now pleading.

"Yes, I'm quite fine now. Thank you." I said, trying to be calm as ever as I slid my legs down and placed my hands on my knees. "Where am I? I asked.

A crooked grin appeared on his face. "You're in my room."

It took me some time to comprehend that I was in Edward's room. My face betrayed my emotions as I was in shock. I heard a chuckle coming from this Adonis and changed my expression to one of annoyance. He smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen and broke down all barriers that I was holding up.

"My family is waiting for you downstairs. They're all concerned. Would you like to go meet them?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded at him in agreement. He smiled back at me as he took my hand in his and helped me off the couch I was laying on. He walked first, leading the way, my hand still in his. When we had gotten to the steps, he gently placed his hand on my waist and held me close. It felt strange but yet so comfortable to me. I peered at him from the corner of my eye and he was just staring at me in such a kind way. _I'm sure he's just concerned. Don't read too much into it_ I said to myself. When we approached the living room, his family was sitting, waiting for us to arrive. I smiled seeing Alice as she ran up to me, slipped her hand around my hip and helped Edward pull me down to a huge couch, both of them sitting on either side of me.

"I'm not that breakable guys. You don't have to treat me like I'm made of glass" I grinned as I looked at Alice.

"I know that but I can't help it. I just want to make sure you don't break and leave." She said with a smile on her face and in her voice.

I stared at the faces that were now staring at me. Emmett's face was in a full boyish grin looking at me; next to him was Rosalie who was scowling as she was filing her nails. Jasper was sitting on a single seat, his fingers intertwined as his head hung low, staring at the floor in deep thought. Then there were two other people, a very handsome older man with blonde hair which I assumed to be Edward's father and to his side was this beautiful woman with a heart-shaped face and billows of soft, caramel-colored hair.

"Andrea, this is our father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and our mother, Esme Cullen." Alice chirped as she held my hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Andrea." Said Carlisle

"It's a great pleasure to meet you as well Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen." I said calmly, trying to be as traditional and polite as I was brought up to be.

A smile appeared on both of their faces. "No need to be so formal, dear. You can just call us Carlisle and Esme." She said with a smile on her motherly face.

I smiled as I looked at her and gripped the hands of my friends that were sitting next to me.

"Edward told me about what happened at school. I'm sure you're well informed of what we are?" Carlisle said calmly as he looked at me, trying to read my reaction.

"Yes and of course your secret is safe with me and my friends." I replied, making sure to assure him that we weren't a threat to their existence.

"I was also told that you have some type of power?" his voice was like a statement and question in one.

I grinned and looked at him. "Uhhh, guess I got really got hearing."

Emmett jumped up from the couch with that big grin. "Yeah right Andy. Have you forgotten gym class?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes at him and grinned. "I'm just athletic."

Carlisle smiled slightly at the banter passing between Emmett and me. He looked at me in my eyes, with a very serious look on his face. "Andrea, I understand the need for your secrecy but we have exposed ourselves to you and as an act of good faith and trust, maybe it would be best if you let us know what you are."

"From the information I've gathered, you're not human, are you?" he asked.

I held on tighter to Alice and Edward's hand. I was getting anxious and nervous and my emotions seemed to be riding a crazy roller coaster. I then felt a sudden ease and calmness. I looked over at Jasper who was now sitting upright and looking at me. I smiled back at him, acknowledging that I knew it was his doing. I looked at Edward, his face all full of concern. His eyes were searching, probably searching for the truth. I then turned to Alice, so beautiful, so pixie-like. She had the sweetest smile on her face and I just felt that I could trust them.

"I guess seeing as you'd like to know what I am, I guess I should start and say who I am." I said, sighing and leaning back against the couch. Alice and Edward now very close to me, I was basically on top of him as my shoulder pressed against his, either one of us not moving but secretly enjoying the feel of each other's body so close to each other. Alice was just pressed up against the side of me, both of them still held my hands, intertwining my fingers within theirs.

"I'm Andrea Elise Donovan. My father is a two star Brigadier General in the Army. I'm basically an army brat so I have no recollection as to where I'm originally from. I have a mother, also named Andrea and a bigger brother Joe, who I have not seen in years. I ran into some trouble when I was younger and I got powers from that. There's not really much to say, I have very little background." I said as I looked at their faces.

"What happened to you? What powers do you have?" Emmett asked. He was now seated closer to us, sitting on the edge of a chair, looking at me with extreme interest. I never thought I'd see Emmett this interested. He doesn't seem like the type to be interested in much.

"I was 13 years old at the time. I overheard a conversation with my mother and a friend of hers. I found out that I was adopted. They weren't my real family. They did go through a lot to make it seem like I was. They had naturally fair skin and I was always brown so they tanned a lot to make sure I didn't notice that our skin colours were different. Anyway, after finding out this, I backed some stuff up in my backpack and ran away to the woods. I had fallen asleep and this man came up to me after hearing some noises. I knew I couldn't trust him and he looked like something unnatural. After some time he told me to go and hide and that's when I saw a group of men gathered to meet him. Their eyes fell on the hiding spot I was in and I just ran when I saw that. Before I knew it, the guy who had come to save me was holding on to me and then he bit me. That's how I was changed. "They were now staring at me looking confused.

"I know you're confused but I'll explain. He took me back to my house and we fought. He was a vampire named Vince. We fought when I realized I had changed."

"… how did you know you were changed?" Alice asked.

I smiled and looked at her. "He stayed during my transformation and then poured liquid from a flask and gave it to me to drink. It was human blood." I felt Edward's body shake. I wondered if he was disgusted by me or out of anger. I started to move my body away from him when I felt his grip tighten on my hand. My body froze in mid-shift and I sunk my body against his.

I looked at them as they stared at me. Their faces were so sad. They looked concerned that I was changed the way I was and tricked into drinking human blood; anger, sadness, concern, protectiveness; all emotions that flooded the room.

"Anyway, we fought and I got some answers from him. I have powers of a vampire; speed, strength, you know, all that good stuff"

"That still doesn't explain you. Your heart is beating. You're not pale, at all." Carlisle replied, still puzzled.

"That's why I'm in Forks actually. See, my real father was part of a tribe and he lives here now. I guess his blood negated that aspect of being a vampire. I'm still not quite sure about that part." I said, thinking back to my meeting with Billy and Jacob.

"Other than strength and speed, what other powers do you posses?" Carlisle asked. I knew he was interested. After all, he's a doctor and a well educated vampire in all areas.

"Other than those, I can hear voices. Not psycho-in-my-head voices but conversations. Unlike Edward, who can hear thoughts, I can only hear verbal conversations. I can hear a conversation on the other side of the world if I concentrate hard enough. I also got a super charged healing factor. I can also change what I am. It's difficult to explain. I can control the vampire side and what I really am and the little part of human that I still am. Oh, l can't forget my most important power, I can see the truth basically; see them for who they really are. I didn't develop this gift but was rather born with it and also a heightened sense of self preservation. I know when someone is dangerous."

They all looked at me in shock. "Wow, healing factor huh? Emmett smiled as he looked at me. "Can I try it out?" he asked. He was beginning to grow on me. I was really starting to like him.

"Come on big boy. Hope you have one too. I don't want to accidentally break you." I grinned.

"No chance of that. I'ma take you down!" Emmett yelled as he dropped to the floor on his knees, acting like he as punching me on the floor.

"We'll see to that." I grinned.

Everyone's mood had lightened now and everyone was just relaxed.

Carlisle looked at me as if he was in deep thought.

"Is something wrong Carlisle?" I asked.

"I was just thinking of what you said. The thing is, you still haven't given an answer on what you really are." he replied as his liquid topaz eyes bore into mine.

I stared at the floor, everyone was tense again.

"I'm part werewolf." Tears were now brimming my eyelashes.

He stood up and walked over to me. He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. I see it now. You were born with the werewolf DNA but you weren't aware of your power and when Vince turned you, the blood killed certain elements from the venom. That's why your heart still beats and you're not pale and cold. Can you feel cold?" he asked excitedly.

"No, I don't feel cold. Your hand doesn't feel cold to me, it feels normal." I said calmly.

"My hand does feel warm against you, almost human." He said as a huge smile plastered his face. He then sniffed the air. "You don't smell like a werewolf or a vampire. You have a different smell. Quite…. intoxicating." He looked like a child on Christmas morning; a new toy to play with.

"You're a very rare Andrea. It's great that you're now part of our family."

He pulled me up away from Alice and Edward who was now falling against each other at the speed of their father. He looked at me with that smile and hugged me. I hugged him back, finally feeling some kind of acceptance other than the boys.

I looked at the faces of everyone, all with genuine smiles on their face, Rosalie still filing her nails and not paying any attention. I saw them as being honest and true and felt comfortable with them.

"Oh shit! The guys!" I shouted. "They're gonna kill me!" I said anxiously. "I'd like to stay longer but I have to go. Those guys are really protective. I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll come back to visit." I said as I hugged everyone, with the exception of Rosalie, and started running out of the door.

"Wait!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around and it was Edward.

"What?" I asked, walking quickly to my car, not looking at him. I was already caught by his good looks.

"Let me drive." He said as he put out his hand for the keys.

'They'll kill you if they see you with me and I have to get there fast." I was panicking now. I stood still now staring at him. He walked up to me, his face very close to mine as I inhaled that heavenly scent.

I stared at him as he stared at me with that crooked grin on his face. I closed my eyes as I shook my head and handed him the keys.

"How are you going to get back?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow

"I'll run" he grinned as we both made our way to the car. He was slipping into the drivers seat and I, in the passenger seat. We looked at each other, warmth filled the car. I had a feeling that this car ride would be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for taking so long to update. School has started for me and I had to enroll at Uni so it was a lot of work. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story.

Thanks to BrownNoserwithaHiddenAgenda for the reviews. =D

___________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The sounds of the engine roared in my head, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the car and now pouring out of the cracks and crevices of the car. Dammit_! Cullen and his hot, sexy self is making me nervous. Grrrr, I wish I could bite him _I thought to myself. _Maybe I should put some music on_. Just as I was moving my hands towards the car deck, Edward's beautiful pale hands stretched forward. _Oh cripes! I forgot you can read minds! Read this, you're not hot or sexy and… and… I hate you! _I looked over to him, glaring at him. His mouth was stretched out in the biggest smile, making his eyes flicker with excitement. Without turning his head, his eyes met mines, looking irresistible. "Let's see what you've been listening to." He said as he slowly looked away and pushed play.

The soft, relaxing sounds of piano keys was now filling the car, my body that was once tense was now sinking into the car seat. I felt myself smile unconsciously and just enjoyed the sounds of the music.

"Beethoven, huh?" he asked with a hint of… what was it? Interest? I doubt

"Moonlight Sonata's one of my favourites. It helps soothe the raging beast that lies in me." I chuckled.

That crooked grin appeared and I was left almost speechless. "What else do you like?"

"Hmmm… I like Anton Bruckner's Kyrie Eleyson. Have you ever heard it? I asked.

"Not yet." He said now looking at the road, his left hand on the wheel while his right hand was placed on the hand brake. I quickly moved my hand to the deck to switch songs. I left it on number eight which was Kyrie Eleyson. The sounds of voices filled our ears. I could tell he liked the music. I heard a small sigh from him as his body relaxed. It felt like an eternity before we spoke. "What other pieces of music do you like?" he asked.

"Want me to play it for you?" I asked, looking at him in excitement. I was so happy that someone actually appreciated my taste for music. The boys liked it also but only because I forced them to listen to it every day when we were in school and now at our apartment. "I have a feeling you'll definitely like this one." as I looked at him and smiled. I changed the track and waited for the music to play. As the soft notes played I saw his eyes open in surprise.

"You like Debussy?" his voice was now full of shock.

"Clair De Lune is one of my favourites. Andrea, my mother, well, adopted mother, drilled it into my head. She loved this piece." I said quietly as my eyes gazed down to my hands that were now clasped on my knees.

"Tell me about your family." he said.

"Well, my father 's a two star Brigadier General in the Army. He's a very stern man, very strict. He adored me though. I do miss him terribly. He never treated me like I wasn't part of him. He was my father in every sense except biological. He treated me like a princess but one that wore combat boots and held an AK-47 in one hand and a scepter in the other." I laughed. "He taught me to protect myself with every weapon imaginable, some not even being weapons."

"What about your mother?"

"Ahhh, my mother, Andrea. She's a wonderful lady. Sometimes a bit too clingy but I think it's because she loved me too much. She'd be upset with my father when we'd be training together and I'd twist my ankle or my knuckles would be bleeding. She babied me, never wanted me to do things that would hurt me. She's always argue with my father and he'd look like he was so scared but he knows she was just concerned for me. Even though she wanted me to be a life-sized porcelain doll and just sit down and drink tea and do whatever they do even though I didn't like that very much, I do miss her. She's my mother after all. My mother." My voice was getting shaky as I felt heat against my eyes.

"Do you have siblings?" he was now looking at me for a brief moment before turning back to the road.

"I consider the boys my brothers since we're all so close but I do have an older brother. His name is Joe. Emmett reminds me of him. They're very similar in height, body structure and attitude. The only thing is that he knows when to be serious and has black hair. Other than that, they're one of the same. I think that's way I like Emmett so much. He reminds me of Joe." the heat in my eyes was now producing tears that were now trying to fill my eyes but I was trying my best to hold it back. His hand was now on top of mine as he slid his fingers between mines. I held his hand between mine and smiled. It felt so comfortable.

"Tell me more about Joe." He smiled at me so genuinely.

"You'd love Joe. He joined military school to be like dad. Well, not actually, dad wanted him to be more manly or something like that. I loved him so much, much more than my parents. We were like twins in a way. I'd know what he was thinking or feeling without him saying anything. He was very protective. The first time he came to visit me at Spencer, the boys were on my bed, Caleb and Pouge were very close to me and I was wearing a very risqué' sleepwear. I wasn't even awake fully when my brother opened the door and saw four boys on my bed and I'm half naked he called it. He ran up to Tyler first, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. I had to jump out of my bed and hold on to him. I explained to him who everyone was and he calmed down but he glared at them still." I was laughing now as I held his hand tighter.

"Remind me to leave before your brother shows up next time, okay?" he chuckled.

"I'll think about it." I laughed as I stared at him

_Edward's a really nice guy. I'm so glad I've met him. I hope this can continue_ I said to myself.

"So do I." he said

"Huh?" I was so confused as he started to laugh this beautiful magical laugh.

"Damn you Cullen! Stay out of my head." I said firmly as I let go of his hand.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it. I love hearing you. You're really something." He said, as that beautiful crooked smile appeared on his face. I just smiled as he moved his hand back other to mine and I held it once again.

It seemed as if time was fast forwarded after that. In no time we were in front of my apartment. In no time at all, Edward was out of the driver's side and was now opening the car door for me.

"Thank you, kind sir." I said as I took his hand as he led me out of the car.

"You're welcome madam." he replied.

He closed the car door as I leaned against the car. My mind was now running at full speed, thinking of my meeting with Billy and Jacob and the Cullens. I was so nervous and scared but I knew I had to be strong.

"It will turn out fine. I promise." He said now staring at me looking very serious.

"I hope so." I said, unsure if to believe him or not.

"I will. I said so." the biggest smile in the world now appeared on his face.

I smiled weakly as I looked at him and sighed. "Guess I better get this over with." I said as I started to walk away from him. I was staring at the ground when I felt like I walked into a wall. Luckily for me, it didn't hurt at much. He raised his hand, holding my keys in his hand. "Forgetting something?" he said with a grin on his face.

I quickly moved my hand up to grab the keys away when he caught my hand in his. He then brought my hand to his face and gently yet passionately placed a kiss on the back of my hand. I was now staring at him in disbelief.

"See you soon Andy." he said as he slowly released my hand from his grasp, now side stepping me and walking away.

"Yeah, soon Edward." I mumbled as I tried to figure out what just happened.

"Sooner than you think." he said with laughter in his voice.

I quickly turned to face him but he was already gone with that musical laughter on his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

I quickly ran up the steps and leaned against the front door. _Oh my gravy, Edward just made my heart stop_ my inner fan girl screamed. _Yeah, don't get too excited, you'll give me a headache fan girl_ I replied to myself. Great, now I'm turning out to be a schizo.

I ignored myself now and opened the door to see the boys sitting in the living room. Tyler and Chase was playing Mario Kart Wii and Caleb and Pouge was sitting on the couch. I walked in softly, dropping my bag on the floor and walking across to the couch. I sat in the middle of Pouge and Caleb as I turned my body, my legs were on Pouge's thighs and my back was now cradled to Caleb's side, his arm was now snaked around my waist. I closed my eyes and just relaxed, enjoying the sounds from my little family. _This is my home_ I thought to myself.

"Andy? What's wrong babe?" Tyler asked with concern in his voice. I opened my eyes as I saw all eyes on me. Tyler and Chase was now sitting on the floor on front of the couch while Caleb and Pouge was looking at me. I sighed loudly as I placed my hand on Caleb's knee.

"I meet my real father today." I said calmly. I heard an audible gasp run through the room.

Caleb was now nuzzling his face in my hair as Pouge was gently running the instep of my feet. "I'm so sorry baby. I should have been there with you." Caleb said, his voice muffled by my hair.

"What happened?" asked Chase.

"Well, I drove over and I met a guy and we started talking. He wasn't home yet so I waited and when he came, I talked to him and left." I replied trying to look calm.

"Andrea Donovan, tell me what really happened before I hurt you." Pouge said roughly. Between Caleb, Pouge and Joe, they had a lie detector just for me. I glared at him as I pulled my legs off of him, changing position with my back against the couch and sitting in a lotus position with Caleb's arm still around my waist. I closed my eyes and sighed loudly. The room was so quiet, I heard everyone's breathing. "Don't worry you'll do fine, I believe in you" a voice said, not my own. It was Edward's.

I opened my eyes and looked at the loving and concerned faces around me. I reached out and placed my hand on Tyler's cheek and smiled.

"Well, it was horrible. My father's name is Billy Black and he has a son, my brother, Jacob. He's pretty good looking for a kid. He has the same black hair as I do, same skin tone even the same shaped eyes and everything. I didn't know who he was at first and then he asked me if I wanted to wait for Billy in his garage. It was more of a death trap than a garage and we started talking and what not. Billy came home and I think he knew who I was as soon as he saw me. I still introduced myself and I think we both just lost it. He was hunched over in his wheelchair and I was just frozen. Jacob was confused as anyone could be. I couldn't take it anymore and I just left. I kept driving till I was okay and I came home to my family." I smiled as I said the last sentence.

They all had this defeated look on their faces. "We're so sorry we won't there with you Andy." Chase said sadly as he looked up at me with tears brimming his eyelashes. I placed my feet on the ground and bent over and kissed him on his forehead.

"My dear, sweet Chase, I'm alright. You guys are here with me now and that's important." My eyes were now filling up with tears.

"Group hug tackle!" Tyler shouted as he tackled me to the ground with Chase, Pouge and Caleb now on top of me.

"Get off you dorks!" I yelled as we started to laugh. It's always amazing how Tyler can help change the moods. We were now all back on the huge couch talking and laughing.

"Oh Andy, we wanted to tell you something." Said Tyler, all happy and childlike.

"What?"

"We found a way to block our thoughts from that guy." He said with this big grin on his face.

"Edward you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, that guy. Anyway, we're going to do the ceremony later tonight and we're also going to tweak our powers to be more suitable in case anything goes wrong with those vampires. You should also except some tweaking in your powers as well." Tyler said, now going into hyper mode.

"Do I have to be there for the ceremony?" I asked, feeling extremely tired.

"No, it's alright, just as long as you're in the vicinity." Pouge said as he was looking at me.

"I'm pretty tired. I thought I'd get an early sleep." I was so tired but yet strangely, I didn't want to sleep exactly. It was a strange feeling.

"Sure. Come on guys, let's go get everything prepared." Pouge said as he got up and started walking away with Tyler and Chase in tow.

Caleb and I were alone now. I leaned into him, my shoulder fitting under his arm like a pieces of a puzzle fitting together. I felt his arms slide down my back and under my thighs. He was standing now, holding me bridal style, headed for my room.

"You don't waste anytime do you solider?" I grinned as I looked up at him with his eyes so full of love for me and concern. I sighed and smiled, looking at the most beautiful witch I have ever seen. He broke out in the most beautiful smile your eyes have ever laid on.

"Not quite my dear. I just wanted to escort you to your room. Maybe even get to stay with you until you fall asleep. I didn't see much of you all day and I'm just glad you're back in my arms."

I felt my mouth drop open at how eloquent he spoke and how open he was about his feelings and what he wanted. He chuckled as he saw the expression on my face. I chuckled in return as I slowly raised my face to his, slowly yet passionately kissing his full lips. We were now at my room door. Somehow he opened the door with one hand and closed it with his foot, our lips still drinking in from each other. I pulled away from his as he gently laid me down on the bed. His face was now serious as he laid next to me. I turned to him and possessed his lips with mine again. His arms were now wrapping around my hips, pulling my body closer to him. My hand was in his hair with the other was wrapped around his broad shoulders. The intensity of his kisses fanned the inferno within me. I was now returning his kisses with the same intensity as my tongue slipped past his lips and into his mouth. My tongue was now massaging his and then he would massage mine. Our bodies were now intertwined as well as our lips and arms. I felt my body melt into him, feeling like we were joined from the chest down to our feet. His lips suddenly left mine as he trailed his hot, passionate kisses down to my neck. His mouth sucked and bit the skin on my neck as electricity ran through my body. His tongue also included in the melee' with his teeth and lips against the skin on my neck.

My legs were now wrapping around his legs of their own free will. I just wanted to have more of him. My eyes were closed as my body responded to his every touch. His lips were now moving down to my collarbone sending chills throughout my whole body. My mind was now reeling with passion and the scent of his body. I felt like I was on the edge of a cliff and my body was on the precipice. It was an exciting emotion but there was some danger. I shifted my body under him as his hands were now placed on my lower back, holding me close against him. I opened my eyes and stared at him as he looked up at me.

"Guess I won't be getting any sleep then?" I chuckled. His face lighted up as he went red. He laughed then he sighed.

"Guess I should let you go take a shower. I could use one too. A cold one." He laughed and winked at me.

"Meet me back here in 20 minutes?" I asked, looking eager to have him grace me with his presence again.

"20 minutes then" he said, as he quickly kissed me passionately and ran off to his room. I grinned as I jumped off my bed, pulling off my clothes as quick as I can and jumping into the shower. I quickly shaved my legs and showered with a pomegranate shower gel. I jumped out of the shower as I quickly dried my skin and used a pomegranate lotion on my skin. I ran into my room, looked in my dresser and pulled out some pieces of matching cloth. I ran back in the bathroom as I looked at what I pulled out. It was an emerald green tank top with white lace trim on the edges and a matching boy shorts. I quickly put it on as I brushed my hair and stared at my face in the mirror. _Damn girl, you looking sexay_ I said to myself. I was so nervous. I did some breathing exercises to calm myself down. When I was calm and now feeling insane, I opened the bathroom door and took off the light. My eyes fell on Caleb who was now in my bed, waiting for me. I saw his eyes rove over me from head to toe at least three times. I laughed as I looked at him.

"Like what you see? If you do, you should take a picture, it'll last longer." I teased.

"Most definitely, to both statements." he said as he broke out in that huge sexy smile that makes me melt and my stomach do flips. I ran up to my bed and pulled down my covers and jumped in. He was wearing black sweat pants and was bareback with his tight, supple muscles in all their glory.

"I love that colour on you. You wore that colour the same night we met" he smiled.

"I remember." I smiled back as he pulled me into his arms. My back was now against his chest as his arms fitted their way around my hips, keeping me close to him all night. He started kissing the back of my neck and my ears.

"Go to sleep my darling. You've had a long day."

"Can't sleep if you're doing that to me." I replied as my body's passion started to rise in me.

"Hmmmm… guess I'll pause, for now. Sleep well my dearest." He said softly, as he turned my head towards him, softly and gently kissing my lips. Keeping my eyes closed I turned my head back and snuggled into my pillow.

"Good night Caleb."

"Good night Andrea"

"I love you…" I said softly, hoping that he didn't hear me.

"I love you too." He whispered with a smile on his face.

I smiled widely as I intertwined my fingers with him and allowed myself to fall into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

_Darkness now enveloped me, rendering me helpless to the anxiousness, nervousness and fright that I felt. It seemed like I was in the darkness for hours before I opened my eyes. I knew I wasn't in my room then. There were trees towering over me, the crunch of dead leaves being crushed under me by every movement of my body, the coldness of the night air penetrating my bones making it feel like liquid ice in very pore, vein and bones. I stood up clumsily and stared down at my clothing. I was wearing my pajamas from tonight. I shook my head to free the sleepiness that was weighing down my eyelids. I started running in any direction, trying to find my way out. I needed to get out. I HAD to get out. I could sense, feel the danger in every inch of my body. I was running so quickly that barely noticed the black wall I slammed into before blacking out._

_The darkness had returned as my head pounded in pain. I tried to move my hands to hold it to my head but I couldn't. I then tried to move my feet but to no avail. My back was on fire from the cold that crept in me. I forced myself to open my eyes as the full moon in the darkness of the sky stared back at me from its home. I turned my head from side to side and noticed my hands had been shackled, then I raised my head to look at my feet and they had been shackled too and I was laying on a huge concrete slab that looked like a table. This is so not good I said to myself. I tried to pull my hands from out of the shackles but the pain was so intense I felt like I would fall into the darkness once again. I decided not to struggle but I had to do something._

"_CALEB! POUGE! TYLER!" I screamed. The silence was deafening._

"_CALEB! HELP ME! HELP! ANYBODY!" I kept on screaming. My throat was now feeling raw from the screams but I didn't care._

"_EDWARD! ALICE! CALEB! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" my screams were now filled with sounds of agony as the tears streamed down my face. Sobs escaped my lips through my screams. My eyes clenched tight now trying to wake myself from this insane dream. I felt all hope leave my body with the last of the tears and sobs that were freely flowing. My eyes burnt as I opened them to stare at the full blue moon. It was so beautiful, how I wished to be there now. From a distance I heard footsteps, not of one but more. I wasn't quite sure how much but seemed a lot as they got closer and closer._

"_IS ANYONE THERE? PLEASE HELP ME! HELP ME!" I screamed as a glimmer of hope shone down on me. They were very quiet now. I struggled to turn my head to look at them but I couldn't see anything so instead I opted for the only thing I could think of. I arched my back enough to slide my head back so I was balancing on my head. That's when I saw them. There were groups of them, all shrouded in black robes, some bent over, looking like they're reading something and the others sitting against a rock and others cleaning and shining a shiny object. My neck was now hurting so I dropped to my back to give my neck a rest._

"_What are you going to do to me?" I asked. There was not one answer. I stared back at the moon, wishing I was back in my bed in the arms of the one I love. I thought of Caleb's face and his beautiful sweet smile, then it slowly morphed into Edward Cullen and his signature crooked grin. Great, something bad is gonna happen to me and I'm thinking of Edward Cullen, I chastised myself. I would never see him again or smell him, Caleb or Edward. I felt a hot tear roll down the side of my face and I shut my eyes tightly. I opened them again to look at the people that was around me but wasn't talking. I arched my back again and noticed they were closing the book and was still shining an object. I squinted my eyes to get a better view in the dark night. The intensity of the shine against the light of the moon paled in comparison to any light bulb. I looked at the shape and design of it. I slammed my body down hard and struggled to get rid of the shackles. It was a 7" blade knife. I screamed as loud as I could, fighting against the coldness of the shackles that were now cutting into my __flesh, blood free flowing down my arm and unto the table. _

_Suddenly a black robed figure came into the view. A hand was laid upon my wrists, legs and my face. I couldn't move. I spat out curses that would make a sailor blush and yet I couldn't do anything about it. I saw the individuals circle the table. During my rant and obscenities, I counted them one by one, a total of thirteen. I thought of the worst things I could think of in my very imaginative mind (a razorblade slide and a chicken? Maybe, just enough lube… lmao). I snapped out of my fit by the sounds of laughter. Two musical yet sinister voices traveled in my ear. I tried to see the faces of the people that were now surrounding me but their robes covered their identity perfect. The hand that was on my wrist was now pulling away and moving to their hood. They pulled it back, revealing a grinning Vince. Once again vile words spew out of my mouth, threatening him to release me or I'll come back to haunt him. He was laughing but he wasn't looking at me. Then I saw him nod as he was looking at the person opposite him. I felt a grip release my wrists. I turned my head quickly to see the pulling down of the hood. Nothing in my life could have prepared me for the sight I was about to behold, his eyes were now crimson red, his skin illuminated in the night looking like a ghost, those red stained lips now parted to show a line of perfectly lined, white teeth. I looked at the grinning face as a whole before realizing who it was. It was my brother, Joe!_

"_Hello little sister!" he said coldly. His eyes held no emotion. I flash of light caught my attention as I noticed he was now holding a knife in his hand, now quickly plunging it deep into my chest._

My eyes opened quickly as my hand quickly laid on my chest. My heart was racing a million beats per second. I was so scared. I breathed deeply to clear my head and looked at the sleeping figure next to me. Caleb was just laying there, his lips were slightly parted and he looked so at peace while I was practically a mess. I just laid there, thinking about my dream. Joe, my Joe, my brother Joe! How could he betray me. What happened? What did it mean? I needed to talk to someone. I looked over to Caleb and thought of waking him but I knew he'd be grumpy in the morning. Saw enough of that attitude at Spencer. My mind then ran on that other person from my dream and knowing that he never slept made it easier for me.

_Edward?_ My mind called out to him. I needed someone, at least to talk to.

"Good night Andrea. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he whispered.

I contemplated on telling him my dream or not. _I had a bad dream and there's no one to talk to. Everyone is asleep and knowing how you don't sleep, I figured I'd talk to you._

"So you're using me then?" he asked playfully.

_You know it's not like that Cullen_, I laughed.

"Back to Cullen, huh? I prefer you calling me Edward, you know. I like how you saw my name." he was so smooth.

I had the biggest smile on my face and was blushing different shades of red, but I was brown so it probably wouldn't show up, good thing he couldn't see me. _Okay EDWARD, I'll try to remember that_, I giggled. I was feeling much better now.

"How bad was this dream?" he asked. He sounded concerned.

_Don't really want to talk about it. Can we talk about something else?_ I asked.

"Sure." He said. I know he was concerned but I heard a smile in his voice.

He asked me about my life at Spencer and how I fared with the boys. I told him about Kelly and how she was like a Swedish version to Alice, hyper, blonde, blue eyed girl and loves to play dress up. He also asked about the dynamics of my relationships with the boys and what I felt about them. I've never felt this open with anyone so I kept talking. I asked him about his family and then we talked about his girlfriend, Isabella or Bella as she liked to be called. He told me she was Chief Swan's daughter. We both talked about how much our significant others meant to us and he told me some funny stories about Bella and her clumsiness. I so calm now and just felt a warmth rush over me whenever he spoke. I felt happy and I wasn't scared anymore. He asked about what countries I've lived in and about the culture and which country I liked. I asked him about his life before and we were having a great conversation. It was amazing I felt like this with someone I didn't know for a long time. It usually takes me a while to open up to people but I was glad I did that with Edward and his family. I completely trusted them.

During the conversation, I turned my head to the side and noticed the time. _Oh crimmey!_ I shouted.

"Are you okay, Andy?" his voice once again filled with concern.

_It's almost 7, Edward. We got to get dressed for school_, I said quickly.

"That's the time? I hadn't noticed. I guess time does fly when you're having fun. Bella would be awake soon so I better go. See you in school?" he asked. I heard that smile in his voice again.

_With bells on Cullen… I mean, Edward_, I grinned as I shook Caleb to wake him then running into all the boys room to wake them up.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The house was now in chaos, breakfast sandwiches being made, the boys getting dressed as I tried to dress myself while cooking. I was already wearing a dark washed denim skinny jeans and a white tank top, trying to finish up the sandwiches to take into the truck.

"Come on losers, hurry it up! We got exactly five minutes to leave the house if we want to be there on time" I yelled in my loudest voice I could. Luckily I had laid out napkins on the table so putting the egg & ham breakfast sandwich onto it was no problem. I quickly wrapped them up and ran to my room to get a sweater. I didn't even look as I pulled my hand into my wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful aquamarine blue sweater. I grabbed my books, the sandwiches and my sweater and ran for the door. I knew they'd be waiting on me. The hummer was already started as I jumped it. Everyone was there looking like we've been running away from the scene of a crime. Chase pulled out so quickly, I was slammed into the backrest.

"Chase! Can't you drive any better?" I groaned as I rubbed my back with one hand and trying to hand them all their breakfast.

"Sorry hon, I'll try to be more careful." He said sweetly, taking the sandwich from me.

In a short space of time, we had already devoured the sandwiches and was pulling into the school's car park. I looked down at my watch. _Yes! Made it in record time with less than ten minutes to spare_, I said to myself, imagining myself doing my happy dance. I slipped my arms into my sweater as I jumped out of the truck, pulling my books down with me. We were all walking to the entrance when I saw Alice running towards me.

"Andy!" she yelled as she jumped on me. I quickly dropped my books and placed my hands on her hips to keep her from falling, though I know she wouldn't, being a coordinated vampire and all.

"Good morning to you too, Alice. So what did I do to deserve this wonderful display of affection from my favourite vampire?" I said softly as I noticed some students looking at us strangely. She gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and jumped down. I looked at the boys faces and they seemed shocked and excited at the same time.

"You know, you could have stayed like that all day. I don't mind that image." Tyler joked as he lazily placed his forearm on Caleb's shoulder and looking at Alice and me. Alice stared at him for some time, all serious and then turned to me. "Remind me not to kill him." She said sternly.

"Go ahead. It's not like he'd be missed." I grinned. Her face broke out in that permanent smile that was always plastered on. I looked over at Tyler whose jaw was probably touching the floor right now. I laughed so hard I felt tears run out of my eyes when he finally caught on that I was joking.

"Anyway, back to us. You, Bella, Rose and I are going shopping today!" she squealed.

"Hold a minute pixie! Who told you I was going shopping with you?" I said trying to sound a bit angry. I wasn't at all. Even though I wasn't a big fan on shopping, I found out that I secretly did enjoy it. Alice looked up at me, her eyes all forlorn. She looked like Puss in Shrek when he was being all cute. I couldn't do that to Alice. She was the sweetest person I have ever met. She reminded me of Kelly, hyper and always ready to shop and I missed her a lot.

I sighed loudly. "I'm only doing this for you. Just don't use that face on me again." She squealed loudly and hugged me tightly. She was strong for a vampire but I was thankful I wasn't a human when she was hugging me.

"Thank you! Oh, and the boys will be taking your boys to our house for a meeting with Carlisle Do you think they'd mind?" she asked as if they weren't around when they were standing behind me.

"Guys? Do you mind?" I turned around to ask. I looked at their faces, all serious. Pouge was actually the first one to smile then Caleb.

"Sure babe, anything for you." Pouge replied as he kissed the top of my head. I quickly looked over to Caleb as I saw his jaw clench in anger. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly. His eyes were now fixed onto mine as his full, kissable, juicy lips broke into a smile.

"Great. Come over to our table at lunch and we'll discuss arrangements!" Alice said happily as she gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before running off. I suggested that we all head to class before we get detention if we're caught. Everyone started to walk their directions before I realized that I was still holding on to Caleb's hand. I pulled him close to me and place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Have a great day at school. See you lunch time." I said seductively. He moved his head forward, pressing his lips against mine in an infectious, passionate and lust filled kiss.

"Now it'll be a great day." He grinned in that sexy smile of his. My body was already on fire. If I stayed with him any longer, a lot more than kissing would have happened. I just smiled dumbly as he walked off, my eyes glued to him till I couldn't see him. I snapped myself back to reality and ran straight towards my classroom. I had English with Mr. Dewey. He was a balding old man with that always wore argyle. He seemed like a real life version of Bert from Sesame Street, well, except for the glasses.

"Glad you could grace us with your presence Ms. Donovan." He said as I ran into the room with my head down and just looking for an empty seat. I found what I was looking for and slid on the chair as I slammed my books on the table. I felt myself falling against someone but not falling onto their lap. I steadied myself quickly, grabbed my book, opened it out and laid it on the table as I slammed my head against the table. I suddenly heard musical laughter coming from the person next to me. I slowly turned my head and stared in disbelief. It was Edward Cullen sitting next to me!

"What are you laughing at Cullen?" I said harshly.

He stopped laughing as he turned it now into a smug smile on his face. "Nothing Donovan, you were just reminding me of someone, just maybe a bit more coordinated." He was such a smug bastard. "What's the matter? Didn't sleep well last night?" he joked.

"You would know, right?" I shot back at him, raising my eyebrow. His mouth broke into a full smile, making his now darkening topaz eyes come to life. You couldn't help not being angry at such a breath taking beauty this man was. My face automatically broke into a smile as I looked at him.

"So, I heard you have plans with my sisters for later?" he asked.

"That would be right."

He leaned back in his chair as he folded his arms in front of his muscular chest. He looked at me, that crooked half smile on his face.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Alice is quite… interesting when she's shopping. Make sure to wear comfortable shoes. You're going to have a very long day." He said calmly with a grin on his face. I buried my face in my hands and shook my head. I turned to him suddenly, my hand gripping his chiseled forearms.

"Is there any way possible to get out of this?" I pleaded. His laugh was soft and beautiful to my ear. He leaned forward slowly, my face mere inches away from his.

"Nope. Once you agree to go shopping with Alice, there's no way to get out of it, unless you're dead," he grinned.

I suddenly noticed how close we were, his nose barely touching my nose, his eyes piercing mine. I would have died. I suddenly pulled my hand away from his too quickly and started to fall to the floor. I held on to the table and shut my eyes. I felt a cold vice grip my waist and placed me back on my chair. When I opened my eyes, I saw Edward's arm around me. I felt myself blush as I let out a small thank you. I heard the distant voice clearing his throat.

"Ms. Donovan, glad to see you're safe but you should be paying attention instead of playing," Mr. Dewey said sternly. "I expect to see you for summer school then?" he asked.

I shook my head and stared at the table. Mr. Dewey's back was now turned as he began writing notes on the board. I felt his hand still snaked around my waist. I looked up at him and he was stifling a laugh. I had no choice. You just can't be mad at him. I grinned at him as he slowly glided his hand to the small of my back, leaving it there for the entire class. I had no objections but I definitely wasn't listening to the lesson at hand. The feel of Edward Cullen so close to me was driving me insane. I wasn't sure what exactly was drawing me in to him. I felt like a moth to a flame. It was something indescribable but it sure was strong.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

After my torturous session with Edward, my classes were all a blur, between thinking about Edward and Caleb, my mind was filled to capacity. As the bell rang for lunch, I was excited. I wasn't sure if it was because I'd be seeing Caleb or Edward. I must admit that I do love Caleb very much and wish nothing more than a wonderful future with him but there was something about Edward that captivated me, lured me in, something that I couldn't explain with mere words, it's like I've found my soul mate but just like all soul mates, we couldn't be together since our commitments laid elsewhere.

I walked out of the classroom and straight to my locker. I was trying to calm myself down as I put my books into my locker. I didn't want to seem over zealous to meet the Cullen clan. I slowly made my way to the cafeteria. I looked around and there they were; Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Edward and a frail looking girl with long brown hair and deep brown eyes. _That must be Bella_. Alice motioned me to join them. I was hesitant at first but then Emmett gave the biggest smile and I couldn't help it. Emmett was my weakness since he reminded me of a brother that I loved and haven't seen in years. Maybe this was Joe in another form, to comfort me and to be there for me since he wasn't around. I noticed that next to their table was another table with five seats around it. Of course that was for my own family to sit. I quickly pulled a chair that was next to Edward and sat down.

"Hey," I said calmly

"Where's the guys?" Alice asked. She seemed concerned.

I squinted my eyes, searching the crowd for them. Knowing them, they'd want to make an entrance. "They'll be here soon, don't worry about it. It's not like they hate you."

"Great. I was just wondering," Alice replied. I knew she knew what was going to happen but apparently she still felt the need to ask. "Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce you. Andrea, this is Bella, Bella, this is Andrea or Andy as she liked to be called."

I looked over at the small girl and extended my hand. "Hi Bella, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." I smiled as I shook her hand. I felt Edward's eyes on me as everyone else's. They, except Edward, looked confused. "Edward told me about you recently. You seem really nice."

She smiled as looked up at her own Greek god with love and adoration in her eyes. "Thank you. It's really nice to meet you too." She replied softly.

Conversations started from all directions, Alice and Rosalie was telling Bella about the newest shopping adventure that would take place today after school, convincing her that she had to go, Jasper and Emmett were now talking about having some wrestling re-match that Emmett lost. I just tuned into my own world, barely looking at anyone. A soft, silky voice floated in the air straight to my air.

"Are you alright, Andy?" Edward asked.

I looked up at him as his beautiful emerald green eyes pierced mine. I gave a soft small smile, "Yes, thank you for asking."

As soon as the last syllable left my lips, the cafeteria doors flew open as four troublesome and sexy boys walked in. I turned to them, huge smiled plastered on their faces. They were talking and laughing at their own joke as most of the population of Forks High School was staring at them, girls in lust and boys in anger. I broke out in a big smile as they made their way to the table. Suddenly I realized I had forgotten to remind them not to think of anything in case Edward picked up on it.

A voice popped in my head. **Don't worry about it. He can't hear us**, the voice said. The smile quickly vanished as I turned serious, not trying to alarm anyone at my sudden change. I was nervous and confused. I glanced over to the Cullen table where Jasper and Edward was now looking at me, not too intently to cause attention but enough to get my own. I slightly nodded and give a taut smile, my small assurance that I'm alright. Jasper nodded back and turned his head back, still watching me cross-eyed. Edward was trying his best not to look at me full on so I slipped my hand down to my side, moving it over to him. I didn't want to watch him or alert anyone that something was wrong. I slid my hand over to his hand that was placed on his thigh casually. I just let my fingers rest over the back of his hand. I felt him tense up at the slight touch of my hand but then relaxed when I pressed my fingers against his skin, in a short way of telling him I was alright and not to worry.

I pulled back my hand and stared at the handsome group of boys that were approaching the table. Chase looked at me and smiled as I heard another voice in my head. **Andyyy girl. Guess what we did?!?!** The voice was familiar now. It was Chase's. A smile of humour and annoyance stretched across my face. My eyes switched to Pouge. **Guess you've figured it out, huh?? And here I thought I'd be the one to tell you. Damn them!** I broke out laughing, out loud, grabbing all of the Cullen's attention as the boys sat down. Caleb sat next to me, followed by Tyler, Chase and Pouge sat opposite to me. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. I noticed the looks and calmed myself down.

Caleb slid his arm around me as I leaned against his side. He kissed my head and looked at the Cullen clan who was still looking at me. Tyler was the first to speak out. "I think we should explain Andy's reaction."

"That'd be a good idea. I don't want to seem like a crazy person." I replied with a huge smile.

"Wait, who is that?" Pouge asked roughly as he stared at Bella. He was the one who was protective of anyone and between him and Caleb, I didn't know who was worse when it came to protecting us and their secret and mine.

"That's Bella, Edward's girlfriend. Don't worry about her. Seeing as the Cullen's are still around, I'm sure she knows how to keep a secret. I think we could trust her." I said, looking over to Bella and giving her a reassuring smile. She was looking so fragile and scared of Pouge but there was a strength hidden there that probably she didn't know she had.

"I won't say anything to anyone." Bella said softly.

"No need to apologize to us. We should apologize to you." Caleb stated in his know-it-all voice. "We've been rude and we haven't formally introduced ourself properly to you. I'm guessing you know Andrea already, I'm Caleb, Tyler, Chase and our own pit bull, Pouge. Please excuse him, he hasn't had his lunch yet." We all broke out in laughter, Pouge was visibly upset but his face changed quickly when I winked at him and gave him a flirty smile. **Do that again and I don't care if Caleb is around, I'll make you moan so loud it'll wake the dead**. I was now starting to hate these voices. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed, Caleb looking at him strangely.

"So what are you?" Bella asked softly.

I pulled away from Caleb, pulling my chair closer to Edward and leaning over him. His scent and being so close to him was intoxicating and I should remind myself to find any excuse to do this again. I looked over to Bella as she leaned over Edward, both meeting in the middle. "They're witches but not the Wendy or the Sabrina type. The real bad ass ones, kinda like Harry Potter." I grinned.

She looked oddly as if she was slowly turning it over in her mind. Her eyes suddenly shot up and looked at Edward's face as did I. "They really exist?" she asked. He grinned at looked at her, nodding his head in agreement. It finally occurred to me. Tales of witches, vampires, elves, werewolves, fairies were all tales, childhood stories to put children to sleep or scare them.

Edward was looking at both of us with that beautiful crooked grin plastered on his face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her face turn bright red. She was blushing as she bent her head and turned to me. "Hey, if vampires can exist, I'm sure witches could too." I said calmly as I pulled back and leaned against Caleb.

"So anyway, let's get back to Andy's reaction a while ago," Chase said firmly. He was finally coming around to being the strong person I know him to be. He looked at Caleb nervously. He probably thought he was out of line but Caleb was allowing him to talk. "Maybe we should do a demonstration. Edward, would you mind trying to read our minds? Us four only, exclude Andy."

Edward agreed and proceeded. I don't know how he did what he did but he seemed to concentrate hard.

"I can't hear them, even using the second level, nothingness. It's like trying to read Bella's mind," he stated, looking at his family.

"Thank you Edward," said Chase. All eyes were now on him. "I know you've spoken to Andy and stated that our family is in no danger from your side. It's not that we don't trust your family but we've always had to look out for our family first and Andy is our family. What we did is we blocked our minds to you."

"That still doesn't explain Andy." Emmett chimed in. I was surprised he was paying attention seeing as Rosalie was reading some magazine.

"I was coming to that. What we did is mimic Edward's power. Tyler, Pouge, Caleb and I can read each other's mind and no one else. We also connected it to Andy so that she can be the only one to hear us. We're just doing this just in case it is needed to relay certain information that we should be privy to. We haven't messed with her power yet because we wanted her permission fully first. What we want is for Andy to be the contact between your family and us." Chase stated. He looked calm and collected.

Jasper's eyes squinted as he looked up. "So basically you're making Andy like Edward."

"Exactly," Caleb interrupted. "The only difference is that it's only our voices in her head. Since Andy already had the ability to hear verbal conversations, we're going to do it where she can hear thoughts as well. That way when we're making contact with Edward, he wouldn't have to speak. I know that he can do it in a way where it isn't obvious he's talking but we'd prefer it this way."

"That's actually a good idea. You guys aren't that bad when it comes to thinking defensively," Jasper said calmly. "In the meeting later we'll discuss this with Carlisle."

That basically signaled the end of mythical conversations and everyone broke out with their own topics. I leaned against Caleb, watching my boys interact with the Cullen's. Caleb and Edward was now chatting about school, books and music, their discussions were deep, Tyler and Pouge was ribbing Emmett from afar, all three of them insulting each other in a friendly way as Chase and Jasper talked military talk. I didn't know much about Jasper but from what I was hearing, he had something to so with the military. Being an army brat, you tend to know about certain things and I felt like Jasper knew a lot more than most people. I'd definitely have to have a chat with him. Alice and Bella were still discussing the plants for later.

Back in my own world, I couldn't think about how wonderful this seems in the most sarcastic way anyone could possible speak. _We've met wonderful people, who turned out to be vampires. I met my father and brother and ran away. I'm finally making the next step with Caleb and yet I'm finding myself attracted to Edward. I hope things will change for the better but I have a strong feeling that __something big is going to happen. Not sure what it is yet but I have to be prepared._

The bell rung, pulling me out of my daze., back to classes and boring teachers. Everyone was now breaking up into groups and walking away. I got pushed my chair back as Caleb got up from his seat. He pulled me up and stared deeply in my eyes.

**It'll be okay, Andy. I know I can't read your mind but you can't hide anything from me. I don't know what's bothering you but it will be alright, okay? I love you, so very much. Don't push me away now, okay? **His voice echoed in my head. I felt a sting in my eyes as I felt hot tears brimming against my lashes. I pulled him down to me and possessed his lips passionately. I didn't care who saw or what they said. I knew I loved him and I knew he was worried but I couldn't do that to him. It was too soon before the kiss was broken. He held me and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll see you after school babe. Don't be late for class," he yelled as he broke in a run towards his class.

I stood looking at him for what seemed like an hour when it was only a few minutes. I slowly turned around to go to my class when I saw Edward standing in front of me, staring at me with pain in his eyes. Those liquid, beautiful topaz eyes were darkened. I averted my eyes and started to walk towards the door that was behind him. I had no other choice but to walk past him. It hurt that there was pain in his eyes but I wasn't sure why. I just didn't want to see that look in his eyes. As I started getting closer and closer to him, my heart was beating faster, my adrenaline was coursing through my veins.

"Andy…" he whispered. His voice was laced with hurt. My shoulder brushed his arm as I walked past, my fingers lightly brushed against his. He looked like he was glued to the ground.

You should go hunt. Your eyes are turning black. Can't have you attacking anyone at school, now can we? I said in my head, knowing that he could hear me still. I didn't have the ability to open my lips to speak to him. I just kept on walking, not turning back, heading straight for my classroom.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

I was now being dragged by a very hyper Alice, a calm yet excited Rosalie and a whiny Bella through throngs of stores. We've been to almost every clothing and shoe store in the whole mall. We walked in an upscale boutique where Alice was just plowing through the racks, stacking up poor Bella with clothing to try on. I gave in for a bit but I turned the focus to Bella for a while cause I couldn't stand to take off my clothes and put it back on for like the millionth time. I was just standing there, my mind seemed to go on a vacation and I was there merely in body.

"Alice, do you think I could meet you in half hour or so? I just wanted to get some stuff for the guys," I said to the bouncing pixie. She looked at me strangely and then nodded. I gave her a quick smile as I put down all the bags I was holding and ran out of the store.

I walked through the mall, looking for something that I could buy for everyone. It was just a habit of mine that anytime I went out, I'd buy something for the boys. It didn't matter what it was but I always did this to let them know that someone was thinking of them. My mind drifted to the events before being dragged to the mall.

We had all just arrived at the Cullen mansion in our respective vehicles, Edward and Bella in his Volvo, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice in a black truck and Tyler, Pouge, Chase, Caleb and I in the hummer. As we poured out, Esme came to the front door and was looking at all of us with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile as I walked up to her and hugged her. I didn't realize how much I missed having a mother around until I met Esme. She was so loving and caring and I wished for my mother or at least for Esme to be what I felt my mother wasn't.

She escorted the boys and I to the living room where Carlisle was there already. I walked up to him as he pulled me an embrace. It seemed like they've already considered me a daughter to them. Now they'd have more sons that they've bargained for. We pulled away from each other as he motioned everyone to sit where they can. I sat next to Caleb on the couch as he slipped his fingers between mine. I was holding his hand tightly, covering his hand with mine. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"It is an honour to have you in my home. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. I'm sure you know all my children" he motioned to the rest of the Cullen's as they sat close by.

"Thank you for the warm greeting. Please allow me to introduce myself and my friends. I'm Caleb Danvers, to my left is Pouge Parry, Tyler Simms and Chase Collins," he said calmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Edward has mentioned that you all possess powers and recently you've made some new additions. Is that correct? Do you think you can tell me some of your history?" Carlisle asked, looking at Caleb.

"I should start with the history. We come from a town called Ipswich in Massachusetts. To make along story short, our ancestors had certain powers and were involved in the Salem witch hunts. We were originally five families but the fifth family were killed off. The remaining are what you see before you today. We are witches, we have certain powers that I don't exactly feel like getting into. We have recently put a spin on our powers. We mimicked Edward's power but only between my friends and I."

"I see. I've heard something of your families at one time. I never thought I'd see their relatives in front of me," Carlisle stated. "If it's not too rude of me, can you tell me what you're doing in Forks?"

The boys looked at each other, probably speaking to each other in their heads. "We have a book that we turn to when he need to use spells or information of any sort," Pouge was now being vocal. I was surprised at first since he was the one who always spoke about keeping out secret. "It's called the 'Book of the Damned'. Anyway, one day we were reading through it and more it less, there's a threat that will be coming to Forks in the near future. We're currently still trying to decode it but all we got was Forks so we thought that if we moved here, for a couple of years at least, we'd try and catch whatever was going to happen."

Carlisle's face was serious, showing no emotion at all. He looked like a statue at how still he sat. Suddenly I saw his eyes shift across to Alice who was holding on to Jasper. Her eyes were glazed over as Jasper placed a hand on the small of her back. Her eyes became normal and shifted her eyes from me to Edward then back to me.

"Alice, did you see something?" Carlisle asked.

She shook her head, looking at Edward. His face changed as he glanced at me sadly. Bella's hand was placed on the crook of his forearm. She was looking up at him, probably wondering why he was looking like that. He looked at her as he placed his hand over hers and gave her that smile that melted into my world. I held Caleb's hand tightly as a pang of pain shot through me.

"We'll talk about it when I get back Carlisle. For now, Rose, Bella and Andy are coming shopping with me!" she exclaimed loudly as she jumped around again. "See you later Jazzy. Come on girls!" she yelled, pulling Rosalie behind her.

I turned around and looked at the boys. "Okay, I'll be gone for a while but play nice. Get to know Carlisle and Esme," I pleaded. Their eyes shone as their faces were serious. I didn't need to have a telepathic connection with them to know that they would try for my sake. I released my hand from Caleb's, got up and kissed them all on their head. I was walking to the door when Emmett jumped in front of me.

"So where's my kiss, Andy?' he jeered. I giggled as I quickly slid behind him, jumped up onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him on his head. I jumped back down and slid back in front him.

"Happy now?" I grinned.

"Damn girl, you sure know how to move fast. You're probably faster than Edward."

"We should check it out one of these days, don't you think, Em?"

His face broke out in a huge goofy grin. I lightly punched him on the shoulder as I walked off. Jasper and Edward were already outside, looking at the girls who were now getting in the car.

"Andy, we need to talk, please," his velvety voice waifed in my ear as I walked past him.

_When I get back, okay?_ I said in my head, fully knowing he could hear me.

I pulled myself out of my day dream as I stood in front of a toy store. I stared at it for some time and then walked in. Looking through the aisles, I picked up various items for each of my boys and I also included Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle. I paid for my items, happy at the thought of the boys and their reactions to their toys. As I was walking back to meet Alice, a sparkling flash caught my attention. I wasn't the one for shopping but anything shiny always caught my attention. In the showcase was a beautiful letter pendant. It was platinum covered in diamonds. I quickly got an attendant, got an A for Alice, R for Rosalie, I for Bella, E for Esme and an A for me as well. I selected different types of chains and quickly paid for them. I know Rosalie and I weren't the best of friends or even friends but I still bought something for her in hopes that things would change. I ran back as quickly as I could as I caught Alice, Rosalie and Bella walking out of the store.

"I almost thought you weren't coming back," Alice said softly.

I gave her a huge grin. "Nah, I couldn't stay away from the shopping. Plus, I did some of my own."

She looked at me as her eyes glazed over. "Oh my god! Andy, I love it! It's perfect. I won't tell anyone though," she grinned. _What a waste of a surprise_, I said to myself. "Oh by the way, I got you something and I can't wait to see you in it!" she squealed as we walked towards the car.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to everyone for the reviews and what not. I've noticed that my chapters are a bit long but when I'm typing, I usually just try to get as much information as I could and just stop typing when my brain registers something new. Anyway, I'm trying a new thing. Hope you all enjoy it... and it's basically for my A.D.D. peoples, you know who are you are... lol**

**Enjoy!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

We arrived at the Cullen home, about a million bags in tow or so it seemed. Alice quickly ran at vampire speed and placed all the bags in her room. She walked back down the steps at normal pace bouncing up and down the stairs.

I looked at all the boys who were in the room now. Emmett, Jasper, Tyler and Pouge were playing video games as Carlisle, Edward and Caleb were deep in conversation. I decided I wasn't going to disturb them yet so I went in search for Esme. I could hear her in the kitchen. I walked in and saw her standing there, putting some cookie dough onto a baking sheet and making sandwiches,

"Hi Esme. Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Oh hi, Andy. No but you're welcomed to keep me company.

I slid onto a chair that was placed in front of the island in the kitchen. "Esme?"

"Yes?" she said as she looked up.

"Thank you."

"For what dear?"

"For being you. You didn't have any problem with me coming into your home and the way you're treating the boys, it's really great."

"Oh Andy!" she exclaimed as she walked over to me and embraced me lovingly. "You are such a wonderful girl. I already consider you one of us and now that we've met your friends, they're like my children now. It's not a problem for me. I love having lots of people around. It lets me use the kitchen more often," she said jokingly as she hugged me tightly.

The timer had gone off as she went back to the stove, pulling out the cookies. They were chocolate chip cookies and smelled so good. She poured 5 glasses of milk and laid out the cookies on a plate. I picked up the cookies as she picked up the tray with the glasses and placed them on the table. She walked into the living room as I heard her voice. "Do you boys want a snack? There's milk and cookies in the kitchen."

I only heard the rumble of feet running into the kitchen. Pouge, Tyler and Chase were flying into the kitchen with Jasper and Emmett hot on their tracks. Edward and Caleb were walking in slowly as the other boys pulled out a chair quickly. I couldn't believe how Edward was so calm, talking to Caleb. I remembered my gifts that I had for them and ran out of the kitchen. I ran down to the car to look for it. I felt someone behind me and turned around. Right behind me was Emmett.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He seemed concerned.

I looked at him and smiled. "Nothing, I just forgot that I had some stuff for you guys and wanted to give it to you."

He was scanning the area before his eyes set back on me. I quickly got in the car, pulled out my bag and got out. He walked up to me, putting his arm around my shoulders and escorted me inside. It seemed a bit strange but I didn't think too much of it. By the time we had walked back into the kitchen, everyone was already there. When Edward and Caleb saw Emmett with his arm around me, I swore I heard a growl from Edward and I saw the tension in Caleb.

"Both of you should learn to relax, honestly." I said bluntly as I made my way back to my chair, Emmett going back to his chair.

"Oh guys, I forgot, I bought you something." I felt like Santa Claus.

"Awwws, Andy. You still doing that?" Tyler asked.

"Yeaup. Here you go."

I threw a transformer action figure that he loved so much. Bumblebee was his favourite. "Sweet Andy! Thanks!" he ran up to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

I called out everyone's name and threw them their new toy. I had bought this inflatable boxing gloves for Emmett, a sort of weird slimy goo in a latex pouch for Pouge since it he could use it for anger management. It was fun to play with. Chase got one of those build-it-yourself cars that he loved so much and I got Jasper some little army men. His eye lit up when he got it. I winked at him and grinned. I pulled out the game 'Operation' for Carlisle. Seeing as he's a doctor, I'm sure he'd have some fun with it. For Edward I got him a little toy piano and for Caleb, I got him a water gun.

"Thanks for the toys but you didn't have to do this," said Edward in a calm but stern voice.

"It's alright. I always do things like this. Plus, now you have a portable piano and can play whenever you want," I said jokingly.

"It's amazing you can laugh at a time like this, Andy" his voice resounded in my head.

_I told you we'd talk, alright. Just not right now_, I said to him in my head. This is turning out to be harder than I thought.

"Now for the ladies."

I walked up to Alice, Bella and Esme in that order and gave them their gifts. Alice, of course, knew what it was but was still excited never the less, Esme hugged me and thanked me for the gift as she went across to Carlisle to show it off. Bella was different, she kept saying that she couldn't accept the gift but I kept reassuring her that this was something I wanted her to have and how I'd never had any sisters so it was nice to meet people that took me in as their own and just wanted to show my appreciation. Lastly I walked up to Rose. She glared at me as I glared back at her. My look eventually softened as I extended the box out to her. She looked at me strangely as if trying to figure me out. I let her know that I didn't like tension or fighting so this was basically a peace offering. She told me she'd try but she wasn't promising anything.

I looked back at everyone and was happy with what I saw. Everyone was so happy and it was just the smallest gesture to make them like that. I was happy that I had something to do with the change in everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Everyone had now convened in the living room, sitting around, watching television, chatting or engrossed in their new toy. Emmett and I were sitting side by side, his arm draped around my shoulder as my head laid on his shoulder. Luckily for me Rose wasn't bothered by us and she warmed up to me after giving her the chain. I felt boredom ooze out of my body.

"I'm bored," Emmett whined. "There's nothing to do around here."

I felt my mind turn inside out, seeking an answer for that question. I sat up quickly as Emmett, in-sync with each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Pinky?" I asked jokingly.

"Hide and seek!" he yelled loudly, getting everyone's attention. "So, whose up for a little game of hide and seek?"

I was excited. I was the best hider ever. I saw everyone's face blank for what seemed like forever before their faces contorting with evil thoughts and ideas. I knew this was going to be fun. I looked over at Edward and Bella. He had a big smile on her face while she looked somewhat scared.

"Bella," I called. "You don't have to play you know. I could imagine being in the woods with vampires could scare you so if you want, you can make sure whoever is counting isn't cheating." I was concerned for her knowing how clumsy she was but I knew she'd want to be involved in our little game.

"Yeah, I could do that. I was worried you guys would want me to play but I'd just up hurting myself, tripping on a stone or something." She seemed happy at my idea. My eyes shifted to Edward who was now staring at me intently and nodded at me. I guess he was thankful that I found something for Bella to do and not let her feel out of place.

"Okay everyone, let's head out. Out the front door!" Emmett's laugh boomed as he picked up me off the couch, flung me over his shoulder and ran out the front door. As he put me down I punched his shoulder. "Ow! That hurt," he rubbed it and pouted. I knew I held back on the punch but I knew he was just joking. I laughed as I rubbed his shoulder with him.

"Sorry Em, I'll try to hit you harder next time, okay?" I grinned at him.

By now everyone was outside; Jasper, Alice, Emmett, me, Caleb, Bella, Pouge, Tyler, Chase and Edward.

"So here's how it goes, we're going to think of a number between 1 and 20. Since Bella is the justice in these parts, she'll think of a number and who ever matches with her has to count" Emmett said in a strong voice. I had to admit, it was a strange idea but it was fun. "Okay, on three… 1 . . . 2 . . . 3"

Everyone thought of their number and luckily, Emmett had the honour of being the first seeker. As soon as the turned his back, everyone ran off into the woods. I mentally shifted to my vampire self. I jumped from tree to tree, moving as quickly as I could. I didn't know how far I was but I stood behind a tree, my human heart still thumping loudly in my chest. I was now staring up at the green sky that stood above me. Shards of sunlight slashed through the trees making it seem like something out of a fairy tale. The area was so beautiful. Not too long after I heard the rustle of trees. I quickly turned around and sensed someone was near. Something told me it wasn't Emmett and I decided to lean against the tree, staring in the direction of the rustling. The body of perfection stood in front of me, his perfect marble hands raking through his unruly bronze hair. I couldn't help but smile at this work of art that stood before me.

"Are you stalking me Mr. Cullen? Cuz if you are, that'd be awesome," I grinned, looking up at him. He gave a smile that didn't show in his eyes. They held no humour but seriousness. "What?" I asked him, a bit roughly than I had intended.

"Can we talk now?" he replied. "There's some issues that we need to address if you don't mind. Oh and to answer your question, yes, I was stalking you. You look really sexy when you're gazing off in the sky."

I couldn't believe Edward Cullen said I was sexy. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ I thought to myself.

His lips stretched into a sexy smirk. "Nothing is wrong with me."

"Oh shit! Remind me not think about anything while you're around." I joked. He simply laughed. Suddenly he stopped and looked at me.

"Someone's coming. Let's move!" He grabbed my hand and started running. At first I was stumbling a bit of the shock that he grabbed me so suddenly. I was finally getting my balance when I was running side by side with him. I turned to him as the biggest grin was plastered on his face. He seemed to be enjoying it. We stopped at this beautiful meadow, filled with wild flowers and amazing scenery. I turned to look at him, his hand still wrapped around mine.

"So what's on your mind, Edward?" I asked, remembering how much he liked me calling his name.

He stared at me and gave a half smile. "There's something about you Andy, I just don't know. You make it so hard for me to be around you." He turned his back to me as he took a few steps forward, running his hand through his hair. I was starting to learn his habits, one being that when he's nervous he runs his hand through his hair. He quickly turned around to me, words just flowingly freely from his perfectly shaped lips. "It's strange. I've never felt this way for anyone, not even Bella. Of course, I love her, she's my life, my soul, my reason to live, but you came and overshadowed what I felt. I know Bella will always be mine but with you, it feels like you're scraping, digging and clawing a hole in my heart just for you."

I just stood there, looking at him, staring at those lips. There was nothing more than I wanted to posses them and make them mine but I had to concentrate to listen to what he was saying. I understood what he was saying, since I was feeling like that towards him.

"Sort of like you've found the one for you but you just can't have it?" I asked.

"Exactly!"

"I know the feeling," I whispered.

He walked up to me, placing his hands on my shoulders and looking deep into my eyes.

"Tell me," he pleaded.

I bent my head from his stare. There were so many emotions in his eyes; confusion, pain, nervousness, lust, love. Maybe I was wrong with the last one but I was simply deluding myself after what he had said.

"I can't stand to see you with Bella but I know I don't have a choice. Our futures lie elsewhere with other people. I love Caleb, I do and I know how you feel about Bella but there's a difference in what I feel for you and what I feel for Caleb. It's like what you said, it overshadows other feelings." I needed to take a deep breath. I didn't even know what was going on but I had to say everything I was feeling. I took a deep breath and released it slowly before talking again. "I know it's too early to say anything but maybe it's just lust or fascination since you've never met a part vampire/werewolf with a beating heart and I haven't had much expose to vampires."

"Are you trying to say that what we're feeling isn't real? Just maybe an illusion?" he asked dejectedly as he removed his hands from my shoulders and took a few steps away from me. I didn't want to be far from him. I loved the feel of his hands on my body. I wished for more but now was not the time to think that.

I walked up to him quickly, my right hand flew up to his face, caressing it gently. His eyes closed involuntarily as my touch seemed to soothe the pain he was feeling. "No, that's not what I'm trying to say. Maybe it's just that shiny new thing feeling. Maybe we should give it some time and see if it changes. Let's not do something we regret and hurt the ones we love. I've really fallen for your family and I think of them as my own. Bella's a great girl and I don't want to do anything to hurt her and I know you don't want to do that too."

His eyes opened and his gaze pierced into soul. "Caleb's very lucky to have you but you are right. We should just see if this feeling continues," he replied coolly as his hand moved over mine on his face. His other hand sliding over my waist, pulling me closer to him. My other hand was now automatically moving up his arm to his shoulder and down his chest. He felt a lot more muscular than he looked through his clothing.

We were now in our own world. Our bodies were basically driven towards each other. I couldn't help but feel his body mold into mine. I couldn't feel the coldness but I felt him, his body pressed up against mine. I'm sure I pressed myself into him as well. This was a moment that no matter how hard you tried, there's nothing that could break it. My hand moved from his face, down the side of his neck and to the nape of his neck. He smiled at me lovingly me and started moving his face closer towards mine. He held his breath but I couldn't. My breathing was now becoming shallow from the excitement of having Edward so close to me. His aroma was captivating and as the breath he was holding escaped his lips, I was caught, like a deer in the headlights. There was no escaping.

His lips crashed against mine softly and gently at first. I moved my lips together with him. He was now fueling a fire that I had felt since the day I first saw him in the parking lot. His tongue was now flickering against my lower lip and I opened my mouth to receive him. His tongue slid cautiously into my mouth. We were now kissing so passionately that I wanted more of him. I gently sucked his tongue into my mouth. A moan erupted from the back to his throat. Before I realized it, we were separated and he stood a few feet from me.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked quickly. Feelings of rejection and passion was lingering in my body.

He just looked at me in shock and ran up to me, pulling me in his arms, possessing my lips with his again, my tongue in his mouth. I was in shock but my body reacted to his every wish. My hands traveled up to his hair, pulling and running my fingers into his messy locks. He pulled me even closer to him, my body pressed up against him so tightly that not even air could pass through. His hands were now roving down my waist, past my hips and down to my ass. His hands squeezed gently and then forcefully, pressing me into him. I moaned loudly into his mouth as one was returned from his. We were now reeling in the feelings of lust and passion. I'm still not sure what happened but our kisses changed to something more chaste and filled with emotion.

I looked up at his face, full of joy and hope. I could see myself in his eyes, I look the same way as him, like children on Christmas Day, running downstairs in excitement to get their toys. We were happy.

"I could never get that far with Bella. Wow. You are amazing, Andrea Donovan," he mumbled as he buried his face in my hair.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, turning and kissing his ear. "You're pretty amazing yourself, Edward Cullen." I said seductively.

He broke out in that crooked grin that I loved so much. "We should probably head back. Everyone's already caught and they're going to be here soon. They're looking for us."

"Well then, let's not keep them waiting." I grinned as we both ran towards to the Cullen house.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINTEEN

We ran was quickly as we could back to the house. I couldn't help but smile out of sheer joy that I had kissed Edward Cullen. Those lips, those hands, that body, a girl could get carried away easily. Luckily for me I had a great deal of control. The Cullen house was now in view. I stopped to get my thoughts and my emotions together. Edward stopped not too far off from me and was practically in my face after he stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

I took a deep breath and looked at him. "I'm trying to get my thoughts and emotions under control. It would suck if Jasper or anyone else caught on. Maybe you should try it. I don't want anyone to think anything weird."

A beautiful smile floated across his face as he bent forward and kissed my lips oh so softly. "It'll be okay," he reassured.

I smiled and nodded in agreement but I still had to keep myself under control. I thought about Caleb and how I felt for him. I really do love him but this 'thing' with Edward was strange. I needed to keep my mind on Caleb and how much I loved him. After I got my emotions under control, we started running, bursting through the trees, scaring everyone that was in front. I started laughing as I saw everyone clinging to each other. I guess they didn't expect us to come back to quickly.

"Hey guys, what's wrong? Something scare you?" I laughed out.

"That's so not funny Andy!" Alice wailed as she jumped off Jasper.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it," I grinned as I looked at Edward who was walking towards Bella with a huge smile on his face. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous but I knew I had to be careful of what I felt around Jasper. I quickly averted my eyes and looked at Jasper. He looked at me strangely but then his face relaxed.

I ran towards Caleb and gave him the biggest hug I could have mustered. "Missed me?' I asked.

"Of course I did. I almost sent the blood hounds to look for you," he joked. I looked into his eyes and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. I looked at my watch and noticed the time. It was already 10pm.

"Hey guys, it's 10 o' clock. We should get going. We have school tomorrow."

"Do you really have to go?" Alice said in a baby voice, walking up to me and pouting.

"Yes, Alice, we really have to go. Unlike some people, we still require sleep,"

She crossed her arms and looked like a kid sulking. "I'll make you deal. Let me go home and I'll spend the weekend with you, alright?" Alice was the sweetest person I know so I guess I'd do anything for her. After all, I think of her as my family already. She tackled me to the ground and sat on me as she held on to my shirt.

"Do you promise?" she asked excitedly.

"You're the psychic, you should know that." I laughed loudly.

"We are going to have so much fun!" she squealed, jumping off of me and pulling me up.

"Alright right peoples, we are out. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Tyler shouted as he started walking towards the truck. Everyone was now saying their goodbyes as I looked around at Edward and Bella. She was looking very serious and he had his head bent with his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. I didn't like how he seemed upset nor did I like the expression on Bella's face.

"Hey Bella," I yelled as she looked up at me stunned. "Do you need a ride home?" I asked politely. She looked at Edward who was now staring at me. "Don't worry Cullen, I won't bite her. She'll be perfectly safe with me." I smiled as I walked up to Bella and held her hand. She held it tightly and looked at Edward.

"I'll call you later." She said softly as she walked with me. I turned around to look at him, one more time before I left. He looked tired and just stressed out. I guess everything that was happening in such a short space of time was now crushing him. _Maybe I should keep my distance tomorrow. It'll be better for him and Bella's relationship_, I said to myself. _I just hope I don't give in to temptation_.

Everyone was waiting for us when we got to the truck. I jumped in and looked at Bella who was staring at Edward. She turned her head and slowly got in. She seemed to have a lot on her mind. I was wondering if she thought something happened between Edward and me. I know what happened between was just lust and didn't have anything to do with love but it still happened.

"Are you alright Bella?" I asked.

She looked at me as if I spoke in Japanese to her. She blinked a few times before she spoke. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind, plus, I had a really long day."

I understood that she didn't have as much energy as vampires, witches or even half-breeds, which I called myself. I kept talking to her, asking her about her family and school and basically how life for her was. In no time, the guys and I had her laughing and talking. She was so lively. She really was a great person.

After we dropped Bella off, we headed for our home. As we arrived, everyone was so tired, we just plopped down onto the couch, whatever position we fell, we just stayed and closed our eyes. Tyler was slouched with his right arm on the armrest and supporting his head, my head laid on his lap as my legs were wrapped between Pouge's. Pouge's head was on my stomach with his arm around my hip. Chase and Caleb were just slouched down; Caleb's head was on the armrest.

"Oh, Andy. We have something we need to tell you." Tyler murmured.

"Hmmm?" I don't think I even had the energy to talk.

"We talked to Carlisle and Jasper when you girls left. We thought it was best if we had a direct connection to each other."

"Like a cell phone number?" I asked, opening one of my eyes, looking at him.

"Think more along the lines of mental connection." Pouge mumbled into my stomach.

"Explain." My eyes were now opened fully, staring at Tyler since he was the only one in my sight and I didn't even feel like moving to stare at anyone else.

"Well," he said hesitantly. "Seeing as you already have that freaky power where you can hear verbal conversation, we thought that we would tweak it where you could hear thoughts, you know, like what we did with us."

"Oh. That's not bad." I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"There's more," Tyler said softly. I felt my body become tense as Pouge was now running his fingers gently up and down my side. I knew this wasn't the real reason why my body went tense but also I didn't know what these boys had planned.

"Well, we decided that our connection would be through you and Edward."

I didn't know what to say. I was happy that now Edward wouldn't have to talk for me to hear him but I was upset that I'd be in constant connection to him and wouldn't give us a chance to leave things alone and let us both figure out our feelings. I guess I didn't have a choice.

"We're going to do the ceremony in a few. As usual, you don't have to be there. You can go take a shower and hit the hay." Chase said calmly. I knew they were tired but I guess we had to prepare for anything.

"Alright. Thanks for letting me know. Do what you gotta do and I'll see you guys in the morning." With that said I pushed Pouge off of me, pushed myself up and went to my room.

I slowly pulled off my clothes, throwing it into the hamper. I walked to the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror looking at my naked image. I wasn't being vain but I just had a habit of looking at myself naked since I had learnt to control my metamorphosis into a werewolf. I got into the shower, keeping the water as cool as possible. The water was now massaging my body, making me relax from the tension of the day. As water ran through my hair, my thoughts, doubts and worries were washed away. I emerged from the shower clean, both in body and mentally. I didn't want to think of anything or anyone. I quickly changed my clothes, pulled back my sheets, climbing onto the bed and snuggling with the sheets. As I closed my eyes, I quickly descended into the darkness that awaited my weary body.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

Nightmares plagued me once again, dreams of being chased and caught, being tied to a concrete slab with figures in black robes surrounding me and my brother's face staring back at me. I woke up with a gasp. My body was drenched with sweat, my heart beating erratically. I needed to calm down. I looked over next to me, hoping to see my beloved Caleb but no one where there. I knew I couldn't go to his room and wake him since he was so tired and he and the guys did a ceremony. He needed to rest and I knew I couldn't do that to him.

It's not like I knew a lot to people in town and if I did, everyone would probably be asleep. I laid on my bed and turned towards the clock. It was in the wee hours of the morning. _Everyone was definitely asleep. The only people who would be awake now are insomniacs_, I said to myself. My mind shifted quickly and thought of the people who didn't sleep.

_Edward?_

"Hello Andrea. What can I do for you on this beautiful night?" His beautiful voice filled my head.

I sighed loudly. _I couldn't sleep._

"Why not? Is something wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

_No, nothing's wrong. I just had a nightmare. _

"Was it that bad? Would you care to tell me?"

_Not right now. Hey, would you do me a favour?_

"Sure." He sounded confused.

_Are you talking to me verbally?_

"… Yes" he sounded a bit unsure of the direction of my questioning.

_Don't do that that. Think of it. They did the ceremony tonight when we got back. I'm just checking to see if it works._

"Oh." I guess he just remembered.

I concentrated hard, blocking out sounds and voices, probably from people in their sleep. I listened closely and found Edward's voice. He was asking me if I was hearing him and that he was hoping that it would work. I assured him that I found him and we started talking. I guess he was pretty excited since there was someone else who could do what he could do. I felt that he was lonely in a way that no one really could get into his head and understand him. Now he had someone to do that. He kept asking me about my dream and I kept ignoring the question. When he couldn't take it anymore, he demanded that I tell him. I told him that I'd wait and let him know at a later time. I knew he was trying to look into my mind for it but I blocked it. I didn't know how I blocked him from seeing it but I did. I felt comfortable as my heart rate slowed and my body was now cool and relaxed. I asked him to hum me that song that he hums for Bella. He did as I asked and fell asleep as quickly as I could. I don't seem to remember having any nightmares at all when I awoke the next day.

I knew something was going to happen today. Although I knew I slept soundly, I couldn't help but feel tense. I tried to brush it off but it was still there, lingering in the air. I quickly showered, brushed my teeth and got dressed. The boys were already having breakfast but I wasn't feeling very hungry. They tried to convince me to have something to eat but I knew I would be sick after. They finished their breakfast and moved to the truck.

We pulled up to the school parking lot the same time with the Cullen crew. Edward and Bella drove up in his Volvo as Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice pulled up a Jeep that I figured was Emmett's. It seemed as if we hadn't seen each other in weeks as we hugged and greeted each other. The boys were separate from the girls, everyone probably gossiping about something new. We all started walking together, everyone breaking into their couple status.

I was so caught up in the moment of talking and having fun, I didn't notice the motorcycle or the person who was leaning against it. It only caught my attention when I deep growl erupted from Edward. I looked up at his face and quickly turned my head to where he was staring. Dressed in a fitted white t-shirt and a grease and dirt stained baggy jeans, Jacob was leaning against his motorcycle.

"Jacob! What are you doing here?" Bella asked surprisingly. _How did she know Jacob?_

"Hey Bells, how you doin'? I thought I'd stop by for a visit." He said as his grinned, exposing his beautiful white teeth.

Edward's arm was snaked around Bella's waist and it looked like he was holding on to her tightly. I kept looking at Edward, Bella and Jacob. I was confused how they knew each other.

"What do you want Black?" Edward asked icily, venom was now dripping from his words.

"Actually, I came to meet someone," he said calmly. He didn't seem scared of Edward as did other boys. He had this mischievous grin on his face as he stared at Edward. Edward's face was contorted in anger, rage, frustration and so many emotions, I couldn't even put my finger on it. "Don't worry blood sucker, It's not Bella."

I heard a deep growl from his chest this time. I knew he was getting angry. I placed my hand on his forearm and looked up at him. He didn't even look at me.

"Edward, please calm down. It doesn't make any sense getting upset like this." I said calmly, hoping that he was going to listen to me.

"If he could control his thoughts and his feelings towards certain people, I wouldn't feel like ripping him to shreds," he said softly, just for me to hear but I'm sure the rest of his family did hear him. "Could you try to at least control your thoughts?" Edward yelled out angrily to Jacob.

"What's the matter? Don't like what you see? I can do all that and more since I'm human and you're not!" Jacob spat out. "Whatever, it doesn't matter right now. I came to talk to her." He nodded at me. I looked at everyone, their eyes in surprise and concern.

I walked up and stood in front of him. "Hi Jake."

"Hey. How are you?" he asked softly

"I'm doing great. How are you doing? What are you doing here?"

"I'm cool. Actually, I came here to see you." He said softly, looking deep into my eyes.

I heard a low growl from behind me. I spun around and saw Edward now being held back by Emmett and Pouge, Caleb and Tyler looking like they could kill.

"Hey guys, go ahead without me." I said strongly. They all looked at me strangely. _It's for the best, I don't want anyone to start a fight over anything dumb. I'll be fine, alright? I promise you_. I thought to the boys and Edward. Reluctantly, I saw them start walking away. I turned back to Jacob and focused my attention on him.

"Wow, how'd you tame them?" he said jokingly.

"Magic" I grinned as I looked at him. "So what did you want?"

"Well . . ." he stared at the ground as he spoke to me. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over today. I can't talk to you here, the wall has ears." He laughed as he uttered the last sentence.

"Sure, here's my number, text me when you want me to come over, okay? Is Billy going to be around?" I didn't want to be around when he was around. I still needed to come to terms that he was there.

"Nah, he's going finishing with Charlie. Yeah, I'll text you and let you know. Anyway, I gotta split. I still gotta head to school. I'll see you later."

After we traded numbers he jumped on his motorcycle and drove off. I didn't know what he wanted to talk about but at least he wanted to get to know me. I took a calming breath before running up the stairs to face school and millions of questions from everyone, especially Edward and Caleb.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

There was something about both groups waiting for me, ready to pounce and interrogate me that I didn't want to face. I knew the Cullen crew had reservations about Jacob and now my boys had too, mainly since it was Bella and I in his sights.

I rushed up the steps, my head bowed and singing the most annoying song I could find, Barbie Girl, in my head. I had to block them all out, never letting them fully know my fears and pains about having to face my own brother. I quickly passed them, telling them all I'll be late for class. Obviously they all ran after me, question after question was ignored. I wonder if this is how celebrities felt when hounded by the paparazzi. I rushed into the classroom, leaving them all standing at the doorway. I know things would be difficult today.

After each class, they would follow me and I'd just ignore their questions and try to talk about something else but of course, they never relented. That's how it was until lunchtime. This was going to be even harder, after all, we ALL sat down to lunch together. _I wonder if I can go on a hunger strike?_ I asked myself. _Nah, I'm too hungry to be on strike now, maybe when I'm full_.

I cautiously made my way to the cafeteria, making sure to be the last. I walked in slowly, trying hard no to notice the 10 sets of eyes, burning into my flesh. _Guess I better get this over with_. I pulled out the chair that was always strategically next to Edward. Strangely enough, that seat was always available, even after everyone was sitting. Guess I did a good job at marking my territory.

"Spill it woman. What did the dog want with you?" said Emmett gruffly. This was the first time he spoke like this to me. I was taken aback and shocked.

"It's no big deal, Em. I can take care of myself. I'm just headed over for a friendly visit." I murmured quietly as I took an apple from Edward's tray. I couldn't even look at Edward. I could tell that he was being all stoic but in his head, he was yelling at me so loud, I was getting a headache.

**Andy, please tell me what's going on. I saw what he was thinking.**

_Edward, I can't. Not right now. In time I will tell you, I do promise you that, okay?_

I swore I heard a growl softly rumbling in his chest.

_Edward, please, I'm begging. I'll do anything for you if you just let this rest and I mean anything. I'll even let you a cop a feel when we're pretend wrestling._ I giggled in my head. I needed him to be relaxed, then I could start on the others. I just wanted to sit on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss every moment of tension and rage that he was feeling but I knew that could never happen, at least not in public.

I glanced at Jasper who looked like he was going through the wringer. There were too many emotions for him to take. I would image it was rather difficult for him to live with those crazy vampires and now to add our group to it, I'm surprised he hasn't had a nervous breakdown yet.

Without even looking, I spoke to Caleb, Pouge, Tyler and Chase.

Boys, I know you're very interested in what's going on with me and that guy from earlier but don't worry about it. I do have it under control.

I felt their bodies shift, more uncomfortable than restless.

We want to help, okay? Just let us know if you need us. Pouge said. No matter how harsh he was, he would always be the one to sound the most concerned.

I turned my attention to Caleb, my eyes stuck to the table as we spoke.

_Hey you. _

**Hey yourself.**

_I hope you're not worried that there's something going on with me and that guy._

**No, actually. He's not your type.** I could feel a grin slowly making its way along the fading tight lines marring his lips**. I trust, Andrea. With my heart and my soul, I trust you more than anything and I know if you're hiding something from us, you'll tell us eventually. Just make sure you let the Cullen's know that too. I could tell they're concerned about you too.**

Caleb always had a way he could make me weak with just words and I'm glad as I was sitting down. Apparently, Edward had made it known that I would explain to them later when I completed a certain task. He probably took a sneak when I let myself relax and talk to Caleb. Everything was back to normal. Everyone chatting and having fun but here I was, between two of the most amazing, sexiest, wonderful people in the world and I was thinking of what lie to make up to tell them.

Thankfully I was saved at the bell. We all separated and went our own ways. All my classes were actually a bore and I felt like I slept through most of them. I wasn't really asleep but just I wasn't paying attention or more like the hamster was dead but the wheel kept on spinning. It didn't matter to me, just as long as I found out what Jacob had wanted.

This time around I was actually relieved that school was now over. In no time at all, we got home and I changed and got into a pair of tattered, worn out blue jeans with tears at the knees that had strategically placed tears on the front and behind the thigh and a short sky blue baby tee that was boarding the top my hip. I pulled my hair in a messy ponytail as I threw on my blue and white sneakers and ran out the door. I borrowed one of Tyler's cars again and made my way down to La Push.

I wasn't even sure how long it took me to reach Jacob's house but it felt way too short. I took a deep breath as I drove into his driveway. I saw the bottom half of him, standing on the side of his car, this upper body under the hood. He was trying so hard to get it working, I pulled up quickly, turned off the engine, jumped out of the car and was now walking towards Jacob's little garage.

"Hey Jakey!" I yelled as I was close enough to the garage.

I heard a loud thundering of metal and flesh colliding. I started laughing as I saw Jacob pulling himself from under the hood of the car, rubbing his head with his grease stained hand.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he yelled as his eyes rove over my very casual outfit. "Nice jeans," he grinned.

"Wow," I exclaimed. "You accuse me of trying to kill you and then you turn up the flirting. Very interesting strategy," I jeered as I dropped down the discarded car seat not too far from the car.

"Yeah well, when it comes to the ladies, I pull out all the stops," his white teeth was now dazzling me. He was a really a great kid to be around. I only wished I knew who he was much earlier, at least we'd have some sort of brother/sister relationship.

"So what did you want? What was so important that you had to come down to my school and piss off my friends?" His face went from a huge grin to a sullen look. Before I could do anything, my keen senses kicked in and I saw a large russet coloured wolf standing behind him. Crap, he was one too.

"So the leech was pissed huh?" he asked as that huge smile reappeared.

"Who?"

"Uh, nevermind." He brushed the comment off quickly. "Oh, I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Yeah right Jake. Come on, please, tell me what you wanted." I stared at him and gave my best impression of puppy dog eyes I could muster.

His gaze was strong but in less than a minute, his resolve has vanished. "Ugh! Fine, I'll tell you," he said with a light annoyance in his voice.

I jumped up and down on the seat, clapping my hands. I so excited that it worked on him. _Yes, finally another one bites the dust_, I laughed to myself.

"Charlie came over the other night, asking my dad if a girl came to see him. Apparently that certain girl went to the police station to get directions to our house. Billy didn't say much but he did say that he knew your family pretty well and that Charlie knew them pretty good too. I think they mentioned your father and Charlie's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head. Anyway, they just started talking how you looked like your mother and how beautiful she was. It wasn't too long after they realized I was still in the house."

I sat there shocked. So many questions running through my head. Why would they talk about me? I looked like my mother? Why did Charlie look so surprised?

"And? That's it?" I asked impatiently.

His glazed dropped to the floor, staring as if trying to burn a hole through the dirt. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He slowly rolled his eyes up to mine, locking his gaze with mine.

"I know who you are."

Luckily for me, I smelt a scent similar to Jacob's. I assumed it would be his pack so I was saved.

"Your pack is here," I murmured. His eyes widened as two guys, almost the same height and body structure of Jacob walked in. I jumped up quickly off the seat, ran over to Jacob and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you later, Jake. I'll call you." I waved to the guys as I made a run towards my car. I had to get out of here.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update. I had actually lost all thoughts when it came to this story and I wasn't sure how I was going to get to the end that I wanted. Other than that, I had a crappy pc that kept being crappy and now I have a spanking brand new one to work with.

I just want to say thank you to everyone to reads this story. This is my first story and I knew it's a bit slow and maybe boring, this is still my baby and hopefully when it's done, you can appreciate it.

Anyway, as usual, I don't own Twilight or any part of it. I do own this story though. So enjoy and thanks again to everyone whose reading this. Enjoy!

~^*^~

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

It seemed like years since I left Jacob's when in fact, it was just a few weeks. To say I was closed-off and reserved was a joke. I was basically a hermit, a shut in. I didn't even reply to any texts messages, emails, phone calls, homing pigeons, any kind of contact he tried to initiate with me. I even shut out my boys, the Cullens, mostly Caleb and Edward. I felt horrible doing that to them but knowing that someone out there, other than the Cullens, knew my secret, just threw me for a punch. I had so many things going through my head, what kind of questions Jacob would want to know and the one that scared me the most was how come I was part werewolf, a trait that only ran in the Quileute bloodline. How was I to answer that without him hating his father?

Once again, in my room, under the covers, I hid from the world. I hid from the mind probes and every thought that plagued my mind. I closed my mind off to them but I could still hear their cries of worry. Edward was more relentless. After all, I was their gateway to the boys in a pinch and I knew something was going to happen but being in the funk that I was in; my body only registered my confusion and my pain. My boys knew better than anyone else to try and get me to talk. When we were at school together, whenever something was wrong, I'd clam up and close myself off and no matter what they did, they never got me to open up until I was willing. I guess they eventually spoke to the Cullens about it since I started hearing less and less of Edward's soothing voice.

I shut my eyes tightly and my mind threw me right back to the place I didn't want to be, at Jacob's.

I remember jumping into the car and driving off as quickly as I could. As my tears blurred my vision, I pulled over into a small road, trees creating a canopy, sheltering me from the harsh winds. It probably wasn't the best idea that I was laying in the backseat of the car, my right leg propped up on the driver's headrest as the left leg safely on the seat. My eyes are just searching, not really focusing on anything in particular as my unsteady emotions started running rampant and having a total hormonal party. I hung my head over the seat as tears poured out of me. Why was I crying? Isn't this what I wanted? I thought so but I guess I just wanted it done in my own way. I didn't want Jacob to know I was his sister, what would he think of his dad when he knew the truth?

Anger, frustration and pain poured from every pore, sobs wrecked my body, and the pain in my throat was nothing. I felt hopeless, alone, and just confused. I closed my eyes to keep myself calm and make my way back home. I couldn't fully have a breakdown in a place where I didn't know. When I finally opened my eyes, darkness was all around. Did I fall asleep? I couldn't have. I pulled myself off the seat and jumped out of the car. My body was now stiff and I felt the thirst that needed to be quenched. I stretched my body, locked up the car and proceeded to find sustenance.

I gave in to my senses and felt the pull of blood in the distance. My body listened attentively and automatically, I was being pulled in the direction. My mind was clear and all I wanted was the blood of the bear that was roaming at the river. My eyes never rested on the passing foliage that laid broken in the wake of the path I was creating for myself. I just wanted want I needed and there was no way anything was going to stop me.

Before I knew it, there he was, sitting by the river, looking at the moon. A part of me looked at the scene in front of me and wished I had a camera. It was a beautiful view and would have made a wonderful picture but yet the other side of me just wanted to be fed. I had no choice but to listen. Quietly, I circled my prey, waiting and watching every movement. I wanted to scare him, make his blood flow faster. It tasted sweeter with a shot of adrenaline running through the blood stream. I broke sticks and caught his attention. He didn't know that today was the day he became the hunted instead of the hunter.

I threw stones at the other side of the river, making his senses go into overdrive. His posture changed and he was ready for a fight, a fight I was willing to give him. I knew this was my chance. I ran out of the bushes and towards my prey. Before he could even move, I jumped onto his back, wrapped my arms around his neck and dug my teeth into his fur and flesh. He yelled and tried to pull me off his back but he couldn't. He even dropped to the ground on top of me but I held on. He shook his body and with every beat of his dying heart, I had a mouthful of his hot blood, running down my throat.

Out of nowhere, a huge black wolf jumped through the woods. It's yellow eyes was set on me. My eyes landed on it and I knew I had to leave. Something was different with this wolf and I then I realized, I was on Quileute land. I pushed the bear off of me quickly just as the wolf lunged at me. Without missing a beat, I put my hand out, and pushed the wolf to the other side of the river. It landed with a thud into the water but quickly got back to it's feet. I knew I had to get out of there and I let my body take control and let my feet take me as fast as I could to the car. I pulled the keys out from my pocket and quickly jumped in and started the car. I felt the anger rolling off the wolf and I felt that there was now more than one. I had to get out of the there and fast. I put the car in reverse and slammed on the accelerator. I turned my body and looked back at where I was headed. It wasn't too far till I reached the road, I heard a loud thump on the hood of the car. Startled, I turned to see the same black wolf, on the hood, snarling and staring at me. I slammed down on the break, throwing the wolf off the car. In no time at all, I slammed down on the accelerator and made my way back to the road. Quickly switching back to drive, I peeled out of there like a bat out of hell, driving as fast as I could, making my way back to the apartment.

I jumped out of the car, ran up the stairs and into my room, jumping under the sheets where I've stayed until now.

My mind was being plagued by the questions in my head. I wanted to get over this thing with Jacob and fix it and meet Billy and be happy with them, the Cullens and my boys and just be happy but the more I thought about it, happiness wasn't in the pages for me at the moment and it was killing me. To start off with, if I did tell Jake everything, he'd hate Billy and be upset that he cheated, I noticed that Edward and Jake didn't get along that well either and I'd want Jake around me as well as Edward and the rest and I couldn't have them uncomfortable around each other, to wrap it up, I knew Jake had a little crush on Bella and he seemed to be interested in me a bit and I couldn't have both Edward and Caleb in a pissing match with Jacob. How do I make everyone happy including myself?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a soft knocking on my door. My face contorted in confusion since my boys knew to give me the space I needed to deal with my issues. I pulled down my quilt, unveiling my face when I heard another soft knock.

"Come in" my voice croaked out. When was the last time I spoke? Even I didn't remember.

Slowly, the door opened and a head peeked in.

"Hey Andy. How are you?" her soft voice filled my room. I was staring at her in shock. _What was she doing here?_, I asked myself.

"Hey Bella. I'm as good as can be, I suppose." I gave a nonchalant shrug and sat upright in my bed. "Come on in, have a seat. What brings you by?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled as she shuffled over to my bed, sitting on the edge. "I just wanted to check on you. Alice and Edward mentioned that you weren't acting like yourself for sometime and I thought maybe you could use a friend, just in case you wanted to talk or anything."

I was amazed at the turn of events. I would have expected Alice to burst into my room or my boys to just jump in and dog-pile me like they usually do but I didn't expect Bella of all people to come to my emotional rescue.

"Thanks Bella, that really means a lot to me." I smiled at her as I pulled my legs up and hugged them to my body. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I had someone else's opinion. Plus, I wanted to move on, I wanted to live my life and be around the people that I love and care about. I looked over to Bella who was now tracing patterns into my quilt. She was really a nice girl and I guess it's about time I opened up to someone.

I took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh. "The thing is, right now I'm just tired and confused. My past isn't making it easy for me to live in my present and might screw up my future."

She stopped her ministrations against my quilt and looked up at me confused, cocking her head to the side. "What do you mean?'

I needed to be honest, maybe then I'd get an honest answer. "Well, I found out a while back who my father was and I met him and I have a brother but he doesn't know I'm his sister. I was visiting him recently and he said he knew who I was and I got scared and ran away because I just wasn't prepared for something like that you know. So anyway, I've been avoiding people, everyone actually, because, I dunno, I felt weird knowing that he knew who I was and I didn't want him to be upset with his dad or anything or to be angry with anyone and…" I took a deep breath as I ran my hands through my hair and pulled lightly against the roots.

"It's like no matter what I do, someone is going to get hurt." I averted my eyes to the quilt and made my own patterns with my eyes.

"Andy, is it okay if I gave you some advice?" Bella's voice was strong and yet soft but I had no choice but to pay attention. I'd take all the advice I could get. "I don't know much about your background. I didn't ask much and Edward doesn't tell. He believes it's your story and if you wanted me to know, I'd know. Anyway, what I wanted to say is that if you feel that you should do something that includes a lot of people involved, do what makes you happy. Everyone will work out their issues eventually and if you try to please people, you're just going to like this your whole life."

I was stunned for words. Who knew little Bella would be so smart. I stared at my bed for a while longer as my eyes slowly raised to meet hers.

"Wow, you're smart." I grinned. It all made sense from someone else's mouth.

She face flushed a bright red and she smiled and shyly looked away from me. I couldn't stop thinking how nice it was of her to stop by just to come see me. She's really a great girl.

She continued talking about topics that wasn't even related to my messed up life at the moment. She told me about all her hospital visits while I gave her stories of my guys. It felt great having another girl here to talk to. I think that's what I missed, having a friend I could talk to and not some hormonal charged, testosterone filled boys. She spoke about her life in Phoenix compared to her life in Forks. We kept talking and just enjoying each other's company and before we knew it, her father was calling her, asking her where she was.

"Thanks again Bella for coming over and cheering me up." I smiled as I pulled her into a hug near the front door.

"She hugged me back and smiled. "No problem at all. Just call if you feel like talking, okay? She said is a low voice.

"Sure. Thanks again Bella. Drive safe."

"I will." She yelled out as she made her way to an old rusty truck.

My mind was made up as I closed the door behind me. I was going to confront Jacob and I was going to stop running away. I was going to stand up and take it and deal with whatever comes by my way.

But first, I needed a bath.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys. First off, I'm horribly sorry about not updating this story. This is my first story that I posted here since I've joined and it's still not finished. I haven't had much inspiration to write this but things have changed and I'm trying to push it and finish my story before I can no longer write.**

**Thanks to all who have stuck with this and I'm honestly really happy that you did. I'll be working on other stories so make sure to check my profile for more to read... hopefully it won't take as long to write.**

**So, without further ado, we return to the adventures of Andy**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

The drive down to La Push was different from the previous visit and it wasn't sitting well with me. Finally a confrontation that I should have had a long time ago but I kept putting it off. I eventually scrounged together the courage to call Jacob and talk to him after all the weeks of him texting, calling, emails, homing pigeons, well you get the picture. To say he was ecstatic was a joke. The kid was probably on par with Alice in the hyper and happy mode and that was a feat in itself.

My nerves were kicking the shit out of me. I was going to tell Jake I was his sister and tell Billy I was his daughter. How do you tell someone you don't know that you're his daughter when the man who you know as father isn't? This was going to be hard and I hoped I had a towel sized tissue tucked into my pocket or at least hoped there was a towel that I could use while I cry an ocean of tears.

With my thoughts racing through my mind, I didn't even notice that I was parked in the Blacks' driveway. My heart was heavy and I felt like if I moved an inch, blood and flesh would be separated and I would cease to live but I knew what had to be done. I couldn't hurt the people I cared about because I was too selfish to get my shit together. I had my boys to worry about and now the Cullens, including Bella. We hadn't been in this town for long and we already had individuals who accepted us and it felt good to be cared about.

In the distance, I saw Jake, sitting with his friends, laughing and smiling and I prayed that we'd have the opportunity to do that. I didn't know the outcome of this; it could go two ways, either he goes into shock and accepts who I am and the mistakes of the past or he goes into a rage, demands that I leave and never show my face to him again and he turns his hatred on his father. I dunno what would happen and wished that Alice could see what my future would hold with Jake.

I summoned all my courage as I held to the door handle. I kept my eyes fixed on the side of Jake's head and I pushed pass all the bullshit clutter that was confusing me. Without realizing it, my hand pulled on the lever and the door opened. Five pairs of similar coloured eyes locked me in their target.

I knew I had to keep my every emotion in check and not falter in my human façade. I would probably be ripped to parts if they knew I was both an ally and enemy in one deadly yet adorable package. Jake jumped up from his seat, teeth gleaming with the full on smile he was sporting. _Just keep smiling Jake. Enjoy it while you can for you won't be smiling too long after what I have to say to you_, I thought to myself as the pain of the truth filled my heart.

I looked over his shoulder at the four men or boys that were sitting there. By their scent alone, I knew they were shape shifters and also not to mention, the images of wolves hanging over their head and I tried to memorize the different colours for each individual. I wasn't sure why I was doing it but I knew someday it might come in handy when dealing with this tribe. After all, I was part of them, even if they didn't know it.

Jacob was now close enough to touch and before I could sidestep, he pulled me into a tight hug that made me insane with emotion. I felt like pulling at my hair like I'd seen Edward do when he'd have passionate disagreements with Bella.

"Andy, you came." He whispered in my ear as he held me tight.

He pulled me away from his body, holding me at arm's length, grinning and smiling and just being all-round happy which was pissing the ever loving shit out of me since I had to pretend to be happy and it came so easy for him but then again, he wasn't weighed down by my many secrets.

"Hi." I said lamely as I pulled a false smile over my mask.

"Hey." He dropped his hands from my arms and slid of his hands into mine, grasping my fingers. It was weirdly uncomfortable and yet soothing. It was weird because I knew he didn't know I was his sister and if his reaction was like it was the first time I met him, then I knew he was up to no good in that brain of his.

"I'm glad you're here." He said calmly, pushing all thoughts from my head, keeping it clear for what had to be done.

I smiled sheepishly as I looked at his innocent face. I memorized ever curve and muscle twitch, burning him into my memory, just in case he'd never wanted to see me again after I told him.

"Come on, let me introduce you to my friends." Jacob said as he turned around and pulled me to the group of guys who was staring at our every move.

They watched us cautiously as did I in return. I had to keep in control of every emotion and tried my best to be as human as I could possibly be.

_It'll be alright, Andy… just breathe… I'll be right here if you need me…._ tears sprung into my eyes, my heart dropped to my feet as the silken hypnotizing voice of Edward filled my ear. It's been so long since I've heard his voice and at that instant, I couldn't help the flitter of a smile that wanted to appear.

**Thank you Edward**_._ I replied, saying as little as possible. I had so much to tell him, to apologize to him but I made the decision to wait until I could see him again so that he could see and feel my conviction of my words.

I sucked in a deep breath and slowly released it. Jake looked at me with that beautiful smile and gave my hand a small squeeze, I returned it almost immediately as we stood in front of his friends.

"Hey guys. I'd like you to meet someone. Guys, this is Andy…. Well, Andrea but prefers Andy. Andy, these are the guys…" he stated. "Meet Embry, Quil, Sam and Seth." He added. Now I had names to go with their ethereal forms.

"Hey guys." I said shyly. When did I ever act shy? I was always confident but somehow, secrets made me a wimp and I guess I didn't want my brother's friends to hate me.

They all calmly smiled and invited me to sit with them. Jake started up the conversation, telling them what he knew and soon we were howling with laughter as stories and jokes passed. I felt a connection between all of us and I hoped they felt it. Through my eyes, I saw threads, thin and silvery like a spider's web connecting us all together and the longer we sat and enjoyed each other's company, those threads became thicker and new ones started forming.

It was only when Jake elbowed me in the ribs did I notice all eyes were back on me.

"What?" I squinted my eyes and stared at them in confusion. They chuckled at my behavior.

"You were zoned out for a while. What were you thinking about?' asked Jake.

Curious eyes settled on me. This was neither the time nor the place to expose it all.

"Didn't you know curiosity killed the cat, Jakey?" I grinned, trying my best not to break down and look like some basket case.

Before he could reply, a strong scent of blood filled my senses and my vampire waged war against the rest of me. I can't remember when was the last time I hunted but I should I know better and now I was paying for it. My body felt like it was being literally torn apart. My vampire side only said _kill, drink…. Kill…. _while the werewolf in me kept trying to keep my vamp at bay.

I noticed the guys as their heads lifted just slightly, sniffing the air. I knew what they smelt and I closed my eyes tightly to keep my other half from being exposed. It took some time but when I opened my eyes, they were standing and looking down at me.

My first thought was that I've been betrayed by my different selves and if it were possible to kill a part of me, I'd probably do it at that moment.

"Sorry to do this but we have to go. It was really nice meeting you Andy." Sam claimed with a soft smile.

"Same here." I smiled, reaching out to shake their hands as they left.

With a deep sigh, I dropped my body against the car seat, feeling my tension roll out in tsunami type waves. I bit down on my lower lip as my eyes closed of their own violation. I soon felt a warm body next to mine and I shifted my head until I found his shoulder.

Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulder and the warmth I felt from his body but also emotionally made the tears erupt. My hands soon found the front of this t-shirt and I held on to dear life, crying and shaking, making a mess of snot and tears.

"Shhhh… it's okay." His warm voice whispered in my ear.

The love and kindness that I was being shown, I didn't deserve it. I started pushing against his chest until he let go. I looked up at him through glazed eyes to see the shock on his face.

"Andy, what's going on?" he asked innocently. I felt a tugging in my chest that called to him, wanting him to comfort me. Was that the behavior of a little sister? Sometimes around him, I felt like I was older, other times younger…. In this case, younger and soon I'd learn the truth.

"Jake…." My voice cracked as I spoke. "I'm sorry about the way I treated you after my last visit. I'm a horrible friend and a horrible person and I don't deserve your compassion." It was amazing how coherent I could make my sentences when I could barely keep my sanity.

"No, it's okay. It was my fault for being an idiot." he smiled sheepishly. He tilted his head to the side, which reminded me of a dog I had once that I bet knew what I was saying since he'd tilted his head to the side when I asked him a question. Smart dog, he was.

"You're not an idiot… you're a really great guy." I sniffed, using the back of my hand to wipe my nose and face. A tissue appeared under my bent head and I grabbed it quickly, trying to clean my face as much as I could.

I knew as much as this was going to hurt him and me but better now than later. I couldn't hide from who I am, what I am and if Jacob was serious and being my friend, he'd accept me, even that other part of me that was made for him to kill.

With a strong sense of resignation, I looked up and peered into those all knowing eyes. I bit down hard on my lips and tangled my fingers together tightly.

"Jake, is your dad home?" I inquired. I needed Billy to be here because I didn't want to repeat myself and I thought it'd be better if I told them together, that way, we could deal with this at the same time instead of time gaps. Maybe, we'd get over it together and hopefully, I could spend time together with my real father and my real brother. I saw confusion flash across his features but he hid it just as quickly.

With the thoughts of Jacob as my brother, I thought to my own, though not by flesh and blood but by a bond stronger than that. Joe had always been protective of me and I loved him to death. Was it possible to die of heartbreak? I felt it possible as I thought of Joe and how much I missed him and wished he could be by my side.

"Yeah, he's in the house. Why don't we go in?" he replied as he pushed himself up to stand. He reached out his hand toward me and I stared at him. Something was going to change after today.

I took his hand and he held it, not letting go as we made our way towards his house, our father unknowingly waiting for us.

With each step I made, I felt like I was coming home. No longer was each part of myself fighting but was in deep slumber, waiting for me to overcome my fears. Soon we were at the front door and with a small push the door opened and there he was, a part of my past that would decide if he'd be a part of my future.

Jake tightened his grip on my hand as I did his and we made his way into his home. I only prayed at that moment that things would be fine. After today, it will all be different.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it?**

**Tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**TWENTY FOUR**

Here I was, sitting on a well worn couch in front the man who gave me up, my father and next to me, was the brother I never knew. I felt my throat constrict and my breathing became irregular. For so long I've thought about nothing but finding the man who is my father and here he was, in front of me, living and breathing.

I twisted my fingers together, nervously shaking my legs and biting down on my lips. Every muscle was tense and I was overcome with emotion. I was trying hard not to show it but it was too much, like a tsunami of pain, sadness, guilt and countless negative emotions.

I looked up at Billy with tear filled eyes. I knew he was unsure of why I was here but I would tell him. He looked almost in panic but there was concern in his eyes. At least he was concerned about me now. In my head, I prayed, as hard as I could to have the strength to this, to expose myself to him. I closed my eyes tightly and thought about the people I love and what they would want me to do. My mother and the Major, Joe, my boys and the Cullens; I saw their smiles and felt the warmth of their love flowing through me and I was at ease. I knew I would have to do this quickly before I become overtaken by an influx of emotions.

I slipped my hand between Jake's warm ones and held on tightly. I looked over to him and gave him a weak smile. It was the best I could do at the moment and it was returned with a beautiful and understanding smile. I missed out on knowing a wonderful person and brother but hopefully, he would want to take that role. His eyes took on that worried look and I just wanted to put his mind at ease.

"Hope you don't mind me borrowing your hand." I whispered to him. I tried to make my voice sound stronger but failed.

"It's alright. I don't mind." He grinned knowingly, trying to lift the mood.

You probably would mind after knowing who I really am, I thought to myself.

With a deep breath and a concentrated mind, I turned to Billy. This was it… time for confrontation and the truth.

"Mr. Black, I know you're probably confused as to why I am here." I paused to gauge how attentive he'd be and I was glad to notice that he was doing so.

"Well, the reason I'm here is that I was hoping you'd be able to help me. You're an elder of this tribe, is that right?" I asked.

"Ehm… Yes, I am." Billy spoke softly but his powerful eyes stayed on me. "What do you need help with?"

"You see Mr. Black, I'm here to find my biological father." Tears welled up in my eyes and felt the choking sensation in my throat once more. Billy's eyes widened and his breathing was getting shallow. I knew if I didn't do this now, I'd never be able to do it ever so I proceeded, hopefully it would for the best.

"Some years ago, I discovered by accident that the man who raised me was not my real father and the woman who cared for me, loved me, took care of me when I was sick wasn't my real mother either. I did my own investigations and found the whereabouts of my biological family. Of course it's lead me here and well, to you."

"Ehm…. " I bit my lower lip hard and squeezed my eyes shut for a moment before moving on. My whole body felt like it was on fire, burning from the inside and I knew I'd have to keep at this if I needed any peace in my life.

"The main reason I want to find this man is because I need some answers and I need to let him know about my family. Is it okay if I tell you and if by any chance, we don't meet, could you tell him for me?" my voice was uneven as the tears filled, threatening to fall with each blink my eyes made.

"Of course. You can tell me." Billy replied. His eyes were also filled with tears and his hands gripped at each other so tightly, his knuckles turned pale.

"Well, the family that took me in is really great. My father is in the military and he spoils me. I've learnt almost everything from him. He really is a man of great character. I mean, what do you expect from a two star Brigadier General, right?" I chuckled at the memory of my father who cared for me and loved me with his iron fist. He was a strict man but to me, he was the soft hearted man I ever knew.

"My mother… Andrea, she named me after her. She's a great mom. She's a bit overprotective but that's what mom's do, right? I also have a brother, his name is Joseph but we call him Joe for short. I grew up to be more like a tomboy than a full girl with him around. We really take care of each other. They took me in when no one wanted me and they loved me when no one else knew I existed. I don't know where I'd me now if it wasn't for them. I'm grateful to them each and every moment for being my family." Tears poured out of my eyes and I squeezed Jake's hand tighter as his hand rested on my back. He rubbed small circle of comfort but it just wasn't helping. I could tell Billy was trying to keep his guard up but it was slowly melting.

"Billy, I love my family, each part of them. All I want to is know who I am and where I came from. Please tell my father that I am loved and taken care of even if he doesn't love me or doesn't care if I'm alive or not. Just tell him that I wish to know him and even if he has a family, if he doesn't want them to know about me, I'll just leave him alone but I want to know him. I want to know my dad and if you please tell him that for me, I'd really be happy."

Jake eventually released my hand and walked into the kitchen. I took the time to look at Billy and let my words sink in. He stared at the ground with tears running down his face and all I wanted him to do was acknowledge me but he didn't… yet.

Jake came back with tissues and gave us both time to wipe our tears and snot. My mother would have already scolded me, telling me it's not ladylike for a girl to be wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

"Andrea….." the voice came out broken and I felt my insides twist and contort. "…. I'm sure your father would appreciate the gesture of you coming all this way to see him. I know that if I was in his position that I'd be glad to know my daughter was being taken care of when I was busy trying to save my wife and my family. I sure he didn't mean to give you up but having to take care of three children while your wife threaten to leave you while she's dying would make any man lose focus."

Jake looked between us with curiosity. He pulled himself to the edge of the couch, his body was ready to run if needed. "Dad… what's going on?"

Billy and I looked at each other. I tried my best to push my thoughts to him, asking him if it was alright to inform Jacob of my status. With a barely noticeable nod, he agreed and dropped his face into his hands. From the sound of his heart, it was beating rather quickly and I knew he was nervous about Jake's reaction from the news I was now going to tell him.

"Jake… " I said softly, moving my hand up to his face, resting it on his cheek and pulling his face to look at me. I mentally prepared myself and took the step forward.

"What's going on is that I've come to seek my father as you know. My father is part of this tribe and so was my mother. I was told that she died during my childbirth. I found my dad and I just wanted to let your dad know what my plans were just in case anyone came asking about me."

"But I heard my dad talk about taking care of 3 kids with a dying wife. He's talking about our family. Tell me, Andy, what was he really talking about?' Jake's voice got stronger and louder as he pulled himself away from me and started pacing the living room floor.

"Jake, I don't want to hurt you. " the words cut even me as I spoke them out.

"Tell me Andy, please. Trust me." He was now in front of me on his knees, looking like a lost puppy. I could see the hurt and concern in his eyes and there was no better time than the present to let him know. I placed my hands on both his shoulders and looked up at Billy one last time before every thing was exposed. He knew what had to be done and motioned for me to inform Jake.

"The thing is Jake…. The truth….." I inhaled deeply. This was harder than I thought.

"Please don't make me tell you Jake. It would hurt you too much and I don't want to do that to you. You're such a great guy and don't des……" I rattled out.

"Tell me!" his voice insistent as his fingers dug into my thigh.

"Billy's my father!" I said loudly. Startled at my outburst, I covered my mouth and stared at the changing of emotions in Jacob's eyes. Suddenly he was on his feet and walking back away from me and Billy.

"No… it can't be… no!" he repeated like a mantra as he looked lost and confused.

"Yes Jake, he is." I sighed. "You're my brother." Whispered words were all I could handle at the moment. Anything more and I'm sure I'd have gone into hysterics.

"No…. no. I won't accept that. NO!" Jake yelled out as he ran his way to the door. I stood up quickly as he opened the door and ran down the steps and into the woods.

"Jake!" I screamed out, hoping he'd hear my voice and come back. My brain started to pound against my skull wanting release. I gripped my head in pain and crouched my body inward, falling to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked nervously.

"My…. Head…" the words came out long and slow. The pain was increasing as I heard snippets of conversations, feet pounding against the warm earth under our feet, the breathing and eventually blood curdling screams.

"Make… it…. Stop" I gritted out through clenched teeth. It was only then I realized the screams were my own.

I took a deep breath and tried to hold it. As soon as I filled my lungs with the air of the Reservation, a blinding and sharp light slammed into my head and felt like it tore me into two. My throat was tight and painful from the screaming but I couldn't help myself, I was no longer in the control.

The light came closer and closer to me and soon wrapped itself around me. I screamed out once more for this pain to stop but no one could do anything and with that, I feel to the floor and passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I just have one confession to make and that is that I was crying while writing this chapter. It is very emotional to meet up with your real parents and to all the people who has done that in your lives, I am in awe of your strength.**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter. Reviews are welcomed.**


End file.
